Dominate Me
by TurkPrincess
Summary: What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial...or not. M/M. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Dominate Me

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.

Warnings: BDSM, yaoi, language, violence, drug use

AN: Hello readers. This story is not for everyone so I'm giving a fair warning. This story is also posted on AF net. There are a lot of lemons, but a lot of story writing as well (not purely a smut fic). Anyway, I love the Seph/Tseng pairing but, there will be other infidelities as well. Please enjoy and comment if you like. Just fyi, I don't have a beta at the moment but I am looking for one so please endure the errors if there are any just for a little while. Thank you for your understanding.

Summary:What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial…or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Lowly Turk<strong>

The commander stared outside the window encrusted with ice with a bored expression. A heavy snow had fallen and it didn't look like it was going to relent anytime soon. He sighed lowly and resisted the urge to frown in the presence of several executives. Presently, he was in a board meeting in which he had no interest. It was Friday afternoon and he had checked out mentally at nine a.m., when the workday had started. The turk took a listless sip of his chamomile tea and glanced briefly at the agenda placed in front of him. They were about a good three-fourths completed with the meeting and he couldn't wait to leave.

Tonight was a very special night for the turk. Not only did he not have to work late, he was going to be able to spend the night at his beloved's home. The thought alone gave him a slight shudder and made his bottom lip tremble. He hadn't seen his lover in nearly a month due to the man's ongoing mission. The turk couldn't have been more ecstatic when he received a call from him letting him know he was finally coming home. It made the proud turk leader's heart flutter when the man had told him he was the first person he had called when he arrived back in Midgar.

His eyes settled on the man that was currently speaking, though he tried to refrain from appearing too bored. Lazard was giving his presentation on his plans for the SOLDIER budget. Tseng noted the man's immaculate appearance. The blond was dressed in a sharp pinstriped suit and spoke very fluidly. Though Lazard was relatively new, he had taken on his responsibilities without any problems and proved to be quite a good addition to Shinra's executive board.

After Lazard's presentation, he found his thoughts wandering off again. In his mind, he was no longer in the office, but in his lover's strong arms. He could even smell the delicious male musk his heady lover gave off during their lovemaking. The turk knew tonight would be very intense, especially after the long absence. He idly wondered what he should wear, as he had many costumes his lover had purchased him in addition to the ones he bought on a regular basis. He wanted to look sexy and enticing tonight, so he figured he'd go for something revealing and tight instead of the cutesy outfits.

He was then whipped from his thoughts when the president clapped his meaty hands together, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Good work everyone! Remember to have your accountants submit a copy of your financial plan to me by the end of the workday," the president said.

He grabbed his tea and stood up to leave, but before he could exit the conference room, the president called out to him. With a bit of dread, he walked over to his boss and bowed lowly.

"Sir," he said evenly before raising his head.

"I'm having a formal dinner tonight at my mansion. I know its short notice, but I would like for you to attend, Tseng," the plum suited man said, though his tone indicated it was more of a command than a suggestion.

The dark haired turk kept up a neutral expression, sealing in his annoyance at the man in front of him. Of course he didn't want to go, but could he really decline his boss? The chubby blond always made him feel very uncomfortable when he went to anything outside of work. Usually at these dinners, the president made the turk sit very close to him and usually got very touchy when he had too much wine. Tseng always felt like he was just a showpiece for the other older men that attended to be impressed with. They always complemented him on his appearance, which he didn't mind. It was only when too much alcohol had entered the equation did things start to change. Several times before he'd been approached for sex and it disgusted him. If his lover knew about the president's intentions, he'd surly be a dead man.

"Will you be there?" he pressured. Tseng thought about pulling the rank card on one of his subordinates to get out of this situation. He could offer to send another turk in his place, but he was sure there would be some ill will toward whoever he sent. His mind raced quickly for a solution to his dilemma.

"I have a previous engagement, but I can send..." he started, only to be rudely interrupted by the reddening president.

"Forget about all that! Just come over to my place for some wonderful food and a good time," he said, brushing off the turk's polite protest completely.

"I apologize, but I still cannot attend. This is such short notice and I have already made plans," he stated a bit firmer this time.

The president scowled slightly, and crossed his arms. He scanned the turk up and down heatedly before completely turning on his heels and walking off. Tseng shrugged his shoulders at the man's hasty exit and took a sip of his now chilled, but still delicious tea. The turk then noticed the SOLDIER director smirking at him from across the room. The sharp blond approached the dark haired leader and bowed slightly out of respect to his rank and position.

"Commander," he said in his mellow voice. The turk nodded and gestured for the director to walk with him. They exited the conference room and walked towards the elevators. Once the doors opened, they both stepped in and hit their respective floors. The blond director couldn't hold back a smile as he looked at the turk beside him. Tseng noticed this and tilted his head to the side in question.

"The president wants to fuck you," Lazard said though a knowing grin. Tseng frowned slightly at the blonds' comment, but it wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming. Lazard was well known for his little, if nonexistent, discretion. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose in slight distress.

"I am well aware, thank you," he said in a controlled tone. Lazard brushed imaginary dust off his immaculate suit and turned to the turk once again.

"What are you going to do about it? Obviously he won't relent. He's a stubborn old man you know," the blond said.

"Nothing," the turk responded before the elevator arrived on his floor. He exited and headed for his office. He had a bit of work to catch up on, but first he thought he'd check up on his turks. He opened the door that was two doors down from his and entered swiftly. Two pairs of eyes drew to him and he nodded.

"Cissnei, Rude," he acknowledged, though immediately noticing his other red haired turk was not present. He raised a questioning brow at the female turk to his right.

"I have no idea, really," she said, shaking her head reluctantly. He glanced at Rude who also looked clueless. The turk sighed, irritated, but decided not to stress over it.

"How is the Manson case progressing?" he asked to no one in particular, though Cissnei responded.

"Great. We've got more than enough proof to take him down for stealing Shinra weaponry," she said proudly.

The turk leader nodded, pleased with the results. "Good work. How soon can you bring him in?"

"By Monday most likely," she said. Though not clearly stated, he knew they probably could have brought him in tonight but they didn't want to work. He supposed he wasn't the only one who was feeling lax. Rude and Cissnei stared at him eagerly, seeing if he would accept their terms.

"Very well then," he said. They both released a sigh of relief and Cissnei stretched her arms out.

"Yes a weekend off!" she exclaimed. At this, the door swung open, barely missing Tseng who didn't even flinch at the intrusion.

"Did you say a weekend off?" the missing redhead repeated excitedly.

"Where have you been?" Tseng asked curtly, only to be ignored.

"Yup!" Cissnei said cheerfully.

"Fuck yes! I'm clubbin' hard tonight!" Reno said jovially. "We're getting fucked up tonight Rude!"

The other male turk shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his shades. He glanced at Tseng and the turk leader avoided his gaze. Even before he had met his current lover, he had always had a thing for the tall, muscle bound turk who looked absolutely handsome in his dark suit and shades. He'd always been attracted to Rude, but never pursued anything with him and never let his affections known. The only treat he allowed himself was a morning run with the man, followed by a visit to the showers where he discreetly eyed the man.

"What are your plans for the weekend, Tseng?" Cissnei asked.

_Get my brains fucked out..._

"I will probably try and get ahead on some work," he responded evenly.

"Aw that's so dull," the spiky redhead said. "Ya should come out and go dancing with us."

Tseng crossed his arms and shook his head. "Perhaps another time, Reno."

"Man, you never go out with us!" the redhead whined. "Is it cause ya ca'int dance?"

_Most certainly not it..._

"Good day to you all," the turk said, dismissing himself before Reno bombarded him with more questions.

The cheers of his turks died down as he moved further away from their office. He opened the door to his own office and flipped on the light switch. He knew that if he worked diligently enough he could be finished by six. As he approached his desk, he noticed a lone white box wrapped up in with a bright red ribbon on his desk. The turk allowed himself a slight smile, as he already knew who it was from.

He carefully untied the ribbon and opened the box. There, placed on top of red tissue paper, was a small folded card. He picked it up and flipped it open, quickly scanning the message written in neat Wutainese for discretion. It stated simply, "_wear this tonight you cockslut_." The turk chuckled lightly at the vulgar note and placed it to the side. He delicately pulled aside the wrapping paper and peered at the scandalous outfit folded neatly inside.

"You're such dirty man," he whispered happily to himself at the thought of his lover. Slightly startled, the turk's eyes flicked up to the door where someone was currently knocking. He placed the present underneath his desk and used the intercom to buzz his secretary, only to remember he had given her the week off. He hit the red button anyway, knowing that whoever was out there would hear his voice.

"Who is this," he asked.

"The fucking president!" he heard the familiar voice say. He immediately hit the button which unlocked the door with suppressed displeasure. The heavyset man came in, followed by another gentleman who was just as large, though he was slightly balding and wearing a black suit. The Turk recognized the man as Neil Hubert of Hubert Oil enterprises. They had never met formally, but he knew the man from a business magazine. He was very, very wealthy.

"Tseng," the president began, "This is…"

"Neil Hubert," the turk interjected, rising to his feet to greet the man. He immediately felt the man's deep blue eyes scan over his form. Hubert smiled as the turk bowed to him.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance," Tseng said politely. The balding man nodded and crossed his arms.

"So this is the head of General Affairs, hmm? He is a lot _different _from the previous leader, Verdot," Hubert stated, his eyes still wandering over the turk's form before resting on his face.

"Yes he is very young, but he is very good at what he does. Do not let his appearance fool you," the president commented, followed by a hearty laugh. Hubert smirked as he approached the turk.

"How old are you exactly?" he asked.

"24," The turk responded. Hubert laughed and patted the president on the back.

"Letting kids run the system are we!" he said, before turning his attention back to the turk in front of him.

"So, how come you're not coming to the dinner? I'd really love to see you there," Hubert said.

Tseng clenched his fists by his sides. He knew he wasn't the only target of the president and his perverted comrades attention, just the only who hadn't caved in. He knew that there were others the president whored out to himself and his friends, and they were often people of great influence in the company. It was a supremacy persona. The president wanted those he had an eye on to know that he could have anyone he wished regardless of their rank.

"I have plans," he stated again. He hoped the president wasn't trying to use this man to influence him otherwise. The turk was very determined to be with his lover tonight and he would resist as best he could without being abrasive out of respect.

Hubert frowned and shook his head. "I'm sure whatever fluzie you had plans with is nothing compared to dinning with some of the richest men in the world!"

Tseng resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the man's arrogance. Again he protested.

"I cannot. Perhaps another time, Sirs," he said, trying to sound regretful.

The president groaned turned and to leave. "Fine then turk, but next time for sure."

Hubert smirked at him before exiting with the president. Tseng immediately locked the door behind him and sat at his desk. He didn't want to waste any more time so he turned on his computer and typed up several reports as quickly and efficiently as he could.

He finished thirty minutes later than his original goal but got more work done than he thought he could. The turk turned off the computer and made sure to grab the box underneath his desk. Quite anxious to get to his lover's home, he quickly grabbed his keys and left the office in a hurry.

He did manage to slip on his leather gloves before going outside. The snow was still falling and had decorated his car which was parked in the executive parking lot. As he was headed to his car, he passed the SOLDIER director who just grinned at him as he reached his vehicle.

"fucking freak," the turk said under his breath as he felt the icy blue eyes of Lazard on him. He knew the man liked to mess with him on purpose, to see if he could get some sort of unexpected response from the cold turk, but he hadn't succeeded and probably never would. This fact alone was still not an issue to the director who would certainly keep trying.

His car was freezing on the inside but he didn't feel like waiting for it to get warm. Instead, he used his windshield wipers to clear the snow from his widow and started the car. It would take him another twenty minutes with traffic to reach his destination and the turk was annoyed and anxious, but as he drove and the car got warmer, he grew calmer. Once he was out of the traffic flow, he turned down a side street that led to a neighborhood where the homes were generally more expensive. He pulled up into the driveway and hit the button that opened the garage up. He parked and made sure to not get out unless the garage door was closed. With the box firmly in hand, he exited the vehicle and entered his lover's home.

He flipped on the light switch and sighed in content once the familiar surroundings flooded his vision. After a quick survey of the area, he headed upstairs to the room his lover had bestowed upon him. He entered and shut the door behind him. The turk had to admit he was very excited at the thought of finally being able to do this again. Not wasting anytime, he opened the box and placed the outfit on the sofa. He removed his clothing and folded them up neatly.

The now fully nude turk went into his private bathroom and turned on the shower. He made sure every inch of him was very clean and also used his lover's favorite scented shampoo. The long haired man found himself smiling at the thought that they'd be reunited soon. After his shower, he toweled off and went to the vanity. He admired his appearance for a few moments before he started to apply his facial cleanser.

He then brushed his teeth and combed through his hair while blowing it out with a hair drier. The turk smiled at himself in the mirror as he admired his flawless, silky mane. Tseng absolutely loved his hair and played with it quite often.

With a towel wrapped around his hips, the turk went back into the bedroom to dress in the outfit his love had wanted to see him in. He had made the mistake of ignoring his lover's wishes once by wearing another outfit he thought looked better and the consequences had been very painful. Once he was dressed, the long haired man applied black waterproof eyeliner around his eyes to complete the look. The turk chuckled a bit as he looked in the full length mirror at his appearance. He found it quite comical that only one man in the world had ever seen him like this. If his coworkers or subordinates ever saw him like this he'd thought their fucking heads would explode.

The turk then went to a special chest he'd been given by his lover and opened it. Inside contained six handmade leather collars. Some were very comfortable, and some were not. He'd been given instructions to wear the Maximus, a collar that had spikes on the inside as well as the outside. They weren't blunt either. The spikes could actually pierce skin if the collar was too tight or if he moved his neck the wrong way.

The sound of the garage door opening sent the turk's heart racing. He quickly slipped on black heeled boots and ran his fingers through his silky hair as he raced down the stairs. As much as he wanted to run into the arms of his lover, he knew that sort of behavior was unacceptable unless he said otherwise. Not wanting to be punished for bad behavior, he did as he was trained to do and went into the large living room where a metal cage covered by a sheet was position in the corner.

The turk leader opened the little cage door and crawled inside. It closed shut after he opened it, locking him inside. The sheet covered the entire cage, making it impossible to see anything but shadows on the other side. He grew even more excited as he heard the door open and close. His hands pressed up against the cage as he peered through the sheet to see the shadow of the other man walking up the stairs. He frowned and ran his fingers across the cage walls out of anxiety.

A painful twenty minutes later, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He could see the shadow of the man in the kitchen and started to whimper slightly. Had he forgotten all about him? He thought with great sadness. He heard him pour himself a drink and release a contended sigh at sensation the alcohol provided. Tseng frowned as he secluded further back into the small, but adequately spaced cage.

Just then, he heard heavy footsteps approaching in his direction. Light flooded into the cage as the other man who had been avoiding him lifted up part of the sheet to peer in. Tseng felt his heart flutter once those malicious bright green feline eyes looked at him. He crawled to where the light was and clung to the cage door. His dark lined eyes looked up at the glorious man above him and he licked his lips.

"Master, you're home," he said happily.

"Yes, daddy's home now, my pet," came his lover's deep baritone voice. Tseng moaned softly at the sound of it and began to nip at the cage doors. His lover then removed the blanket completely, exposing him. Tseng looked up at his master, the most powerful SOLDIER to ever exist. His long silver tendrils spilled into the holes of the cage as he leaned down to look at his pet. The long haired turk took this opportunity to sniff his master's hair.

The silver haired general smirked at the sight, before kneeling down in front of the cage with a glass of scotch in his left hand. Tseng moved to where his master was and pressed his lips up against the cage. The general chuckled a bit before leaning forward to kiss Tseng's lips through the metal cage. His tongue slipped though and made its way into the smaller man's mouth. He moaned softly as he kissed him through the cage, his pet desperately trying to use his teeth, though the cage prevented it. The silver haired man released the other man's lips, leaving then slightly pinked.

"I've missed your sweet little lips," the man with feline eyes said before he went in for another one. Tseng moaned softly as his master's tongue invaded his mouth. He could taste the metallic tang of the metal cage as well as the alcohol on his lover's full, sensual lips. He gripped the cage tighter as his passion surged. The dark haired man desperately wanted to please his master and wished that he would soon be released so he could show him how much he missed him too.

The silver haired man released Tseng's lips and stood up to peer down at his sexy pet confined to his cage. His eyes roamed over his pet's body until they settled on his insanely gorgeous face. Gaia had he missed this perfect creation the past month. He didn't think a day went by in which he didn't think about his elusive pet; how wondrous his slender body looked in everything the man wore. When he had a few moments to himself, he thought about all the sexy little outfits his pet wore for him at his command. He thought about different ways to torture his treasure and couldn't wait to act out his desires.

"Did you miss me, my little slut?" he asked as he leaned on the cage, shamelessly gazing at the man's body.

"Sephiroth, I've…" the turk began, until he realized he had broken a rule by using his master's name without permission.

The General's eyes flickered with anger as he stood up and kicked the cage. The pet inside looked up with regretful eyes, but his master was already upset.

"I leave for a month and you forget the fucking rules already?" he said, sounding irate and disappointed.

The cage suddenly took another hard kick, causing the side to dent in. Tseng backed up into his cage, trying to avoid the blows. The general shook his head in annoyance and took another sip of his drink, before he suddenly threw the glass at the cage. It shattered, and all his pet could do was cover his head from the debris. Another swift kicked followed, rocking the cage viciously before he backed off.

Tseng shook his head rapidly. "I am sorry! I didn't mean to say it, master!"

Sephiroth went to the kitchen and poured himself another glass of brandy. Mako green eyes fixed onto his pet's cage as he watched the scandalously dressed man on the inside cling to the door with sad eyes. The general's rage decreased once he saw the look in Tseng's light brown eyes. After Sephiroth had calmed down a bit, he sighed and approached the cage again. He slipped his fingers through the rectangular holes to touch Tseng's head lovingly before opening the cage.

"I'm sorry lovely. I shouldn't have done that. Come on out so I can apologize properly," he said softly. The turk did as was told, but still felt bad for breaking the rules. He made sure avoid the glass on the floor as he stood up before the man that towered over him. The silver haired general outstretched his hand, which Tseng took hesitantly. Sephiroth guided the man over to him and kissed him softly. The general pressed his lips against the smaller man's temple and mumbled out another apology before he backed up away from the turk. The sliver haired man scanned over his pet's body in the outfit he had bought with great approval. He then sat on the sofa with his eyes locked onto the gorgeous man in front of him.

"Tseng, my pet," he said with intent evident in his voice, "Let me see you in this."

The turk did as was told and moved so Sephiroth could get a better look at him. The general knew he had to see Tseng in this the day he had seen it on the mannequin in a sex shop on the way back from his mission. The scantily clad turk had on leather pants that were so form fitting he could see the embroidery of the lacy underwear he wore underneath. The thin leather also framed his long slender legs and accentuated his pet's lovely bottom and hips. His top consisted of a leather jacket that covered his arms and pecks, but left his lean torso exposed. The general loved the thick heeled boots his pet had selected as well. His long, luxurious dark hair was down and the dark liner just completed the look. Tseng had sharp, but delicate features that Sephiroth admired. His mouth was small, but his lips were full and plush; however it was the turk's eyes that drove him crazy with lust. They were a light bronze that could either make him look adorable or downright sexy. Right now, they looked insanely sexy with that dark liner around them.

"Very nice, pet," he said, his voice thick with lust and arousal.

Tseng smiled shyly as his master and lover admired him. Sephiroth always made him feel beautiful. The general stood up from his seat and Tseng made to followed, but Sephiroth halted him with a simple command.

"Stay," he ordered.

The turk nodded as he watched his lover go upstairs. Once he was out of sight, he sat on the plush carpeted floor and waited patiently for him to return. When he did, Tseng smiled and perked up as his master came closer. When the general was over him, he leaned down and hooked a leash to the man's collar.

"Let's go," he said firmly, yanking the leash a bit. The turk knew he had to keep up with his master's pace or the collar would start to pierce his skin. He crawled on the floor in front of his master so he could have a good look of his backside. The long haired turk glanced back at Sephiroth with admiration. His master looked so powerful above him and he moaned at the sight. The gorgeous silver haired general smirked at his pet's obvious gawking and nudged him the rear playfully.

"Take me to the cellar, pet," he commanded. Tseng nodded eagerly as he picked up his pace. His heart was racing at the thought of what was going to happen when he got there. He wondered what his master had in store for him. He guided his master to the descending staircase off the kitchen that would take him to their destination. They walked down the dark staircase with familiarity until Sephiroth flipped the switch.

Tseng tried to go to the large bed as soon as he saw it, but Sephiroth pulled his leash a bit, signaling for him to stop. The turk did, but was a bit disappointed. The cellar was "their" place. All his toys were here and this is where they spent a lot of time. Seeing as how the turk was a bit over anxious, the general tied his pet's leash to one of the many looped hooks on the wall.

"Don't move," he ordered. The turk nodded at this and waited for his master to return. When he did, the general had a few items with him. He placed them onto the bed before he went to untie Tseng. The turk then crawled to the bed on all fours, knowing that his master was watching him, but when he tried to get into the bed, his hair was suddenly yanked back. Sephiroth dragged him back by his hair with a painfully tight grip. The turk hissed out at the sharp pain and instinctively grabbed at the man's hand.

"Did I instruct you to get in the bed?" he hissed out.

"N-no!" the turk managed to get out through the pain. The enraged general then released the smaller man and kicked him to the floor.

"On all fours, pet. It seems in my absence you've forgotten some basic rules," he stated in a sly tone.

Gathering his bearings, the turk pressed his hands and knees to the cement floor. His head hurt terribly, but he could sense his master was very upset with him. Sephiroth circled his little slave with the eyes of a predator. Of course he was very happy to see the man, but not at all pleased with that fact that Tseng had seemed to have forgotten some of the rules. Then the silver haired man's eyes went wide with rage at a possible revelation.

He grabbed the extension cord he kept up on the wall and wrapped a bit around his hand as he continued to circle his pet. Then suddenly without warning, he whipped Tseng's tight leather clad ass with as much force as he could muster. The turk cried out at the abrupt and sharp pain. He felt the thin leather of his pants tear where his furious master had struck him.

Sephiroth moved until he was standing in front of the turk. He placed the heel of his boot atop of his pet's head and applied a bit of pressure.

"Is the reason you've forgotten because you have another lover perhaps?" he asked heatedly. The turk shook his head underneath the weight of the boot.

"I've been faithful to only you!" he said with a slight quiver in his voice. Sephiroth scowled before he reached his arm back and commenced to whipping the turk with the cord. The hits reigned on his bottom and more painfully over his unprotected waist. Every strike felt like lighting against his skin, raising welts and even causing him to bleed. The turk hissed and yelped at every stinging hit. The boot against his head was also getting more forceful, almost as if Sephiroth wanted to crush him.

"You haven't fucked anyone else have you?"the general yelled over the cries of his pet, giving him a particularly forceful whip to the buttocks.

The turk leader was trained to endure pain, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. That last hit caused him to release a strangled and cracked cried of pain. He looked up at his master with honest eyes and shook his head.

"I would never betray you," he said sincerely. Sephiroth removed his heel, but he still wasn't so sure the turk was telling the truth.

Tseng was relieved when his master dropped the cord. He looked up through thick lashes at the man who stared down at him with apparent scrutiny.

"Well then, pet," he said as he grabbed Tseng by his hair and a yanked him up to his feet by it, "Then you'd have no problem putting your claims to the test."

With that, he slammed his pet up against the cool cement wall. Tseng hissed out at the rough treatment. Sephiroth grabbed Tseng's arms and placed them high above his head. "keep them there," he whispered into his pet's ear, his tongue nipping over the outer shell sensually. The turk nodded his head and kept his arms up above his head as he felt his lover leave him temporarily.

He felt his blood rushing straight to his groin at the thought of Sephiroth being so possessive over him. It made him feel happy that someone cared about him as much as the great general did. Without thinking, he dropped one of his arms so he could palm his budding erection. He moaned out his master's name silently as his hand moved over the bulge in his pants. The aches and pains of his cuts and welts only made him harder.

A harsh slap to the side of his head caused him to halt his actions. He stumbled a bit to the side but caught his balance.

"I'm sorry master, I was only thinking of you," he said, trying to appease his lover. The silver haired man snickered at the smaller man's poor excuse and shook his head. He grabbed Tseng's wrists and tied them together with a thin, but strong rope. He knotted it and tied them so his captive wouldn't be able to escape. Sephiroth smirked at that. He knew the turk could actually untie himself if he wanted to, but he knew the consequences if he even attempted to.

After Tseng's hands were firmly tied, he tossed the rope over a beam and caught it once it came back down. With a sly smirk, he pulled the end of the rope which caused the turk's arms to be hoisted up over his head. He then tied the rope around a hook to keep his captive in place. The general approached the struggling turk who was trying to get used to his bindings. When the turk was occupied, he shoved the ball of a gag into his mouth and tied it behind his head. Taking a look at his handy work, the silver haired man nodded in approval at his pet's predicament.

"Now I'll see if you've been fully truthful with me," he whispered into Tseng's ear. The turk shivered at the threatening sound of his lover's voice. He felt the man kiss his cheek before he placed his gloved hands onto his ass. The general kneaded the soft, plush flesh covered by thin torn leather. Bright green eyes scanned over his back which was also riddled with welts and blood. He licked his lips at the delicious sight of the bound man looking back over his shoulder with uncertain eyes.

Turning his attention back to the turk's bottom, he hooked his finger into one of the tears and pulled, ripping the material easily. He kept doing this until he had exposed the turk's pale buttocks. Tseng moaned around the gag at the sight of Sephiroth staring at his most private areas.

"Keep your legs apart," he ordered. Tseng did as was told and grunted around the gag when Sephiroth pulled his cheeks apart to peer at the tiny entrance between. The general watched as the tiny pink pucker twitched under his glare. He placed a gloved finger over the little entrance and Tseng quivered, his muscles tensing. It didn't look like it had been used while he was gone, but then again the turk was always so tight he really couldn't be sure without more probing.

He then leaned forward and placed his tongue over the enticing hole. Tseng, bound by the gag, groaned and trembled once his master's tongue licked his asshole. The silver haired man teased the quivering one above him and ran his tongue over his pet's little opening. He tasted so clean and fresh, the general lapped more vigorously over his pet's delicious entrance. The turk arched his back into his master's mouth, loving the sensation. Sephiroth pulled back and looked at the now wet pinked entrance. He moaned deeply at the erotic sight which sent blood flowing to his erection.

Placing his gloved finger against his pet's entrance, he commenced to push his pinky inside the tense muscle, the saliva taking on the role of lubrication. Tseng bucked back as the finger slowly entered him and moaned deep in his throat once he heard a soft swear fall from his lover's lips.

"I suppose you may have been telling the truth. You're so tight around my baby finger I don't think anyone's fucked you recently," he concluded before he removed his finger from his pet's body. He then lowered the rope until Tseng could lower his arms. He didn't untie him, but he did remove the gag. He laced his fingers into the smaller man's hair and pulled him in for a kiss which he dominated without effort. Tseng's mouth felt wonderful as his tongue claimed his mouth.

Tseng moaned without preamble at the forcefulness of the man's embrace which ended all too quickly. The turk soon found himself on his knees with a powerful shove from his master. He looked up at the general above him and licked his lips. The silver haired hero then removed his gloves and tossed them on the bed, all without taking his fierce gaze off of the kneeling man before him. After they were removed, he slowly pulled off his long dark jacket and armor.

A soft moaned echoed throughout the room as the turk could not keep silent or still at the sight of his master undressing. With his wrists bound together, he could only use his legs as he approached the gorgeous silver Adonis in front of him.

"Something you want, pet?" the general asked teasingly. The turk nodded as he continued to cross the room on his knees. Sephiroth held up a hand to stop his pet from getting any closer. Tseng immediately stopped and sat still, awaiting his next orders. Stripped of his armor and jacket, the SOLDIER moved toward his anxious playmate with a smirk. He grabbed the ends of the rope that dragged behind the turk. Next, he used the rope to guide the turk to the bed. Once they were both on the large bed, Sephiroth tied the rope up to the ceiling hooks so that his pet's movement was restrained.

The general moaned in approval at the sight of his sexy pet, bound and very aroused. He smirked at this before he sat up with his back against the headboard. The turk tried to follow, but the rope wasn't long enough for him reach his master. He groaned at the hindrance and looked up at the silver haired man for help. The general chuckled at the sight, and blew a sweet kiss at the bound man before him.

"Please, master," the turk begged, "I've waited so long."

The general raised his leg and pressed his boot against the hardened length of his lover's. Tseng moaned at the stimulation, a mixture of pain and pleasure. He bucked shamelessly into his master's boot, seeking more friction. The general smirked at his horny lover humping his shoe, and applied more pressure to the area. Sephiroth then unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, hard and throbbing. He teased the man before him by stroking himself slowly in front of the other while grinding his boot into his erection. Tseng moaned at the sight and struggled against his restraints. He licked his lips hungrily and growled once he couldn't reach the man before him. His dark eyes locked onto the milky fluid pooling at the tip of his master's large sex. It dripped down the side and the turk thought it an awful waste once it plopped onto the sheets.

"Come taste me, little Dragon," he said sensually, causing the turk to lose all semblance of restraint. Dragon was one of their code words, meaning Tseng could act without punishment. Within a matter of minutes, he had successfully escaped from his bindings and wrapped his hand around Sephiroth's hard length. His mouth descended upon his master's cock with a hearty moan. He sucked the flared head fervently, savoring the taste of cum that pooled there. The hardness in his mouth felt so good, so right, that the turk started to take in more.

The general groaned at the sight and feel of the beautiful turk on his cock. As the smaller man bobbed his head up and down, Sephiroth grinned as a he looked down at his pet pleasuring him. He moved the turk's hair to one side, exposing his cheek, which he slapped rather harshly. The turk moaned around his cock at the rough treatment and increased his pace. The general slapped him again and again, his cheek turning red at the abuse. The silver haired man then laced his fingers into his pet's long silky mane. He brought a few strands up to his nose and inhaled.

"Your hair smells divine," he said as he let the dark tendril fall. Sephiroth placed his hands on top of Tseng's head started to shove his head down, causing him to take more of his cock.

"Keep you hand's behind your back or I'll fucking slap the shit out of you," the general warned. The turk placed his hands behind him as his master thrust up into his willing mouth. Sephiroth moaned as he used his pet's moist mouth and grew harder at the sight of Tseng's lips stretched around the girth of him. Seeking to be down the turk's throat, he forcefully held the man's head down until the head of his cock hit that tight canal within his orifice.

Tseng choked on his master's massive length as his gag reflex tried to repel the thing lodged in his throat. He felt his eyes began to water at the strain as he dry heaved around the cock in his mouth. Then his master pinched his nose so he couldn't breathe. Without noticing, his hands went to his master thighs so he could pull away to take a breath of much needed air. Sephiroth growled at this and slapped the turk's hollowed cheek in punishment. The turk placed his hands behind his back and hoped his master would allow him to breathe soon.

Sephiroth watched with sadistic pleasure as his pet strained around his cock. The turk was close to suffocating now and his eyes were filled with tears. The general then decided he could allow the turk a few precious gulps of air. He yanked Tseng's head up by his hair and the turk gasped, taking in as much oxygen as he could. He only had a few glorious seconds of air before Sephiroth resumed the same treatment.

While Tseng was otherwise preoccupied, Sephiroth reached for one of the items and slapped it against the turk's face. Brown eyes opened slightly to peer at the object and groaned around Sephiroth's cock once he saw it. The SOLDIER pulled his pet's head up off his length, and pressed his lips to Tseng's wet ones. They were very tender now, having been stretched to their limit a few seconds ago. He nibbled at Tseng's soft lips, chewing them between his teeth.

"Turn around so I can get a view of your lovely bottom," he said after their lips parted.

The general had been planning to fuck the turk with the toys on the bed, but once he saw that pert, pale ass up in the air he dropped the toy he had in his hand at let it fall to the floor. He groped his bottom and kneaded the flesh there. Overcome with lust, he started to rip his leather pants to exposed his genitals more. The turk moaned as his cock sprung free of its tight confines. The general, not having any lube on him or feeling like getting up to get any, spread his pet's cheeks and pressed his tongue against his puckered hole again.

"Oh! Master, fuck that feels so good," the turk moaned out.

Sephiroth felt himself losing his control as he lapped at the turk's ass. The turk never failed to make him incredibly aroused and he could only blame his long absence for his desperation. He covered the twitching hole with his whole mouth, sucking it eagerly. Tseng cried out at the wondrous feeling of his master eating out his asshole. He bucked back into his mouth with a loud moan and began to stroke his cock.

Once he had loosened the tight muscle, he plunged his tongue into his rosy hole and didn't relent on his rapid pace. He tongue fucked the turk to glory as his cries became higher in pitch. Sensing his master's desperation, he reached his hands back and placed them on Sephiroth's head. With applied force, he pressed the man's face deeper into his ass, which in return made his tongue slide in further.

"Oh fuck, Sephiroth," he cried out loud, taking advantage of his master's name.

When he felt his hole was wet enough, he lifted his head up and wiped off his mouth which had been covered in saliva. Sephiroth positioned himself behind his pet and slapped his rock hard sex against his tiny hole a few times. The turk could feel his silver haired lover's anticipation and knew that he was in for a good anal fucking.

The general pressed his cock against his pet's tiny hole and began to push forward without preamble. Tseng hissed at the feeling of his master's huge cock entering him and gripped the sheets tightly. It hurt like no other but the pain also turned him on, along with the stinging caused by Sephiroth gripping his sore, beaten ass.

Sephiroth groaned at the feeling of being inside his pet. It was a tight fit but he managed to force his entire length inside. Tseng looked over his shoulder and licked his lips as he saw Sephiroth's cock slowly sinking inside him. He winced at the pain when his master suddenly slapped his ass, hitting one of the numerous cuts and bruises. Quite desperate, the general didn't allow for much time to adjust before he started to move.

"Ahh…ahh," Tseng moaned as his master gripped his hips and pulled out, only to slam back in. The turk was in a bit of pain, but he knew it would subside eventually. It felt so wonderful to have his master with him like this again, using his body for his own needs. Incredibly turned on, he started to meet his master's powerful thrusts with a buck of his hips.

"Roll those fucking hips," the general commanded through a pant.

The dark haired beauty stared to rock his hips from side to side, rotating the cock within him as well as giving Sephiroth a show. He grinned as he watched Sephiroth staring hungrily at his ass, as if in a trance. He rolled his hips a bit faster and the general hissed out loud at the sight.

"You like when I do this, Master?" he asked playfully as he wiggled his ass. All the general could do was moan as his sexy pet moved his skilled hips.

The next thing Tseng knew he had been flipped on his back with his master's engorged penis pressed against his entrance. He was reentered and a fast demanding pace was automatically started. In this position, he could see his master's face twisted into beautiful euphoria as he fucked his ass raw.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight there's no way someone's been in here," he said breathily as he gripped his pet's thighs, spreading his legs as wide as they could go to allow for deeper penetration. Sephiroth suddenly rammed into his pleasure bud and the turk's voice cracked, but the assault on his gland didn't stop. It was hit effectively with every thrust and Tseng found himself trembling in pleasure underneath his powerful lover. His hand went to his cock seeking more stimulation as his hole was ravished. He tossed his head from side to side and arched his back as waves of pleasure rushed over him, his voice was growing hoarse but he couldn't stop from crying out whenever his master hit or rubbed against that spot. He could feel his release coming and moved his hand faster over his cock.

"I love you, master," he cried out passionately. Sephiroth smiled at this and kissed his pet on the forehead. He then wrapped his hands around Tseng's cock and started to jack him off with the other man as he pounded into him.

Tseng came hard into his master's hand and cried out as his muscles clammed down around the thick mass within him. Sephiroth suddenly tapped into his SOLDIER strength as the turk tightened around him. He fucked the smaller man at an almost inhuman speed, his hips slamming against his pet's ass. Tseng could only hold onto the sheets as his body jerked forward with each of his master's rapid powerful thrusts.

Sephiroth growled as he stilled his hips to fill his pet with his hot seed. He felt the man underneath him shudder uncontrollably as he released everything he had inside him.

"I missed that tight little fuckhole of yours," Sephiroth said through a sleepy satisfied grin. He gripped Tseng's hips and pulled out slowly, savoring the last few moments inside. The turk hissed at the removal and collapsed onto the bed afterward. The general sighed and wrapped his arms around his pet, pulling him close. He kissed his forehead again as he pulled the covers up over them.

"It's my turn tomorrow, understand?" the turk stated as he snuggled closer to his lover. "Oh, and make sure you clean up that fucking glass, because if I cut myself then _you _get cut."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and groaned, Tseng's bitchiness signaling the official end of their role play. Tomorrow would be Tseng's day and the General could only imagine what his feisty lover would do to him. Sephiroth got off on dominating and abusing his lover, where as Tseng had a different approach. The turk's methods were pure, unadulterated torture and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy every single second of it…well, almost.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Debased SOLDIER<strong>

**Review if you wish to read more please. I love feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dominate Me

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.

Warnings: BDSM, yaoi, language, violence, smutty writing.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Please continue to do so. I'm a review whore…just slightly. Anyway here goes. Enjoy!

Summary: What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial…or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Debased SOLDIER<strong>

Something smelled good…no, something smelled great, the SOLDIER thought as the scent lured him out of his lucid dreams. Mako green eyes fluttered open and glowed in the pitch black darkness of the cellar. He shifted on the bed, and sat up with wide yawn. With his enhanced senses, he could practically taste the delicious food being prepared one level above. His stomach grumbled, in consensus with his thoughts and sense of smell.

After a stretch of his arms, the general slipped out of the large, plush bed and went into the nearby bathroom. There he brushed his teeth, relieved himself and took a quick shower. Quite hungry, he wrapped a towel around his waist and knotted it so it wouldn't fall down. He towel dried his long silver mane and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. The SOLDIER then headed up the stairs and opened the door which led to the kitchen.

He inhaled the scent with a pleased smirk as he moved further into the kitchen where he spotted Tseng. Currently his lover was cooking up a batch of scrambled eggs to add to the repertoire of food he'd already prepared. The turk was dressed in a plain white shirt and grey sweatpants. He smiled at the general who seated himself on a barstool and placed his elbows on the raised countertop.

The general idly watched as his lover scooped the fluffy yellow eggs onto a white plate. In addition to that, he had made sausages, homemade biscuits from scratch and white gravy. Tseng plated three biscuits doused in gravy, a serving of eggs and two sausage links. He smiled pleasantly at the general as he sat beside him and started eating. Sephiroth snickered; figuring the turk probably wanted him to get his own damn food.

Taking the hint, he got up to make his plate, but as he reached out to take a biscuit, a blade was suddenly embedded into the one he had wanted to take. It had nearly missed his fingers and he recoiled his hand just in case the turk would throw another. Slowly, he looked over his shoulder at the gorgeous man grinning at him with a malicious look in his light brown eyes.

He didn't speak a word, but pointed in the direction of the cage where the general had shattered his glass cup. Sephiroth rolled his eyes but understood what the turk was implying.

Clean it up or no breakfast.

"You could have just reminded me," he said as he grabbed the broom and dust pan. Tseng chuckled as he watched the general go clean up his mess. The silver haired man felt his lover's gaze on his back as he swept up the glass. Though he had been with the turk for two years, the man was still as unpredictable as ever. The general never knew what the elusive man was thinking and even now he didn't know why his lover was staring him down so intensely.

"What?" he snapped at the other man who's gaze did not relent. He emptied the glass into the trash and washed his hands before he grabbed a plate. The general pulled out the knife from the biscuit and placed it onto his plate. After grabbing four more biscuits, five sausages and two helpings of eggs, he sat down next Tseng. He poured gravy over his biscuits and sausages before he started to eat.

"Genesis called you three times last night," the turk stated, his tone conveying annoyance. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and placed his fork down.

"How the fuck do you know that?" he bit back.

"Because I went through your phone. You know I hate him," the turk replied.

The general gritted his teeth in anger. It was becoming routine for Tseng to go through his personal belongings and it seemed no matter where he hid his phone the turk seemed to locate it. Ever since Sephiroth had introduced the turk to his fellow first class SOLDIER's, the turk had been wary of Genesis.

"Don't touch my shit," he hissed out.

The turk took a bite of his fresh biscuit before he replied."Well, if you didn't hide your phone then I wouldn't be so suspicious," the turk informed. "Obviously you're trying to hide something from me."

Sephiroth sighed. "I'm not hiding anything. I just despise when you go through my stuff."

They finished their meals in hostile silence, neither one of them wanted to speak to the other about the ongoing issue. Sephiroth absolutely regretted the day when Tseng met Genesis and Angeal. The turk said he had gotten a vibe from the red haired SOLDIER that unnerved him. Ever since then he became suspicious of their relationship.

Sephiroth cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes after they ate. Tseng disappeared upstairs which Sephiroth was thankful for. He loved the turk to death but the man could be so insufferable. In fact, they fought more than anything but the thought of parting hadn't appealed to Sephiroth at all. Tseng was his perfect counterpart in his opinion.

With the kitchen restored back to cleanliness, the general went up to his room with the intent to actually put on some clothes. He selected a black long-sleeved shirt and grey cotton pants. The SOLDIER then sat at his desktop and turned it on. As it booted up, his PHS vibrated on his side table. He reached over, grabbed it and pressed it against his ear.

"Yes?" he answered, typing in his password to login into his account. He wondered if Tseng had hacked into his computer, the man was fully capable of doing so.

"Oh my fucking god Sephiroth!" the loud one on the line yelled. The general readjusted his PHS and held it bit farther away from his ear. His comrade was hyped up and very furious.

"What is it Genesis," he responded evenly.

"I called you several times last night and you didn't answer!" the native Banoran said with obvious appall in his tone. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Genesis, we were on that mission for a whole month. What the fuck do you think I did when I got back?" he said curtly. The general opened his email inbox and scanned over the messages he thought would be of relevance. There were a few from the SOLDIER director which he ignored. He didn't want to deal with work until Monday morning.

"Well, we went out drinking last night and we tried to call you but you ignored my calls so you missed out on all the fun," he stated, his tone indicating Sephiroth should feel regretful. The general smirked at how much fun he did have last night. Tseng had been a perfect little bitch for him and he loved every second of it. Sometimes he still couldn't believe he had found someone as into such play as he was.

"I suppose I did, Genesis," he said, not sounding the least bit remorseful.

"You know it's been awhile since you came out with us. Why don't we do something tonight? I mean, might as well enjoy ourselves since we'll be back in the labs come Monday."

"I think I'm busy," he said as closed his email and went to a site he frequented. It was an online store that sold literally thousands of bedroom role play wear. Currently to date he had bought nearly thirty outfits, all for his lover.

"Come on Sephiroth! Zack brought this cute little blond last night and I swear he's just your type. Young and under aged," the redhead chuckled deviously.

"Fuck you Genesis," he retorted, his bright green eyes scanning over the screen filled with short French maid's outfits. He licked his lips as he clicked on one and added it to his checkout items. This one was definitely for rush delivery. He also ordered more rope just for good measure. As he listened to Genesis rant about what he missed out last night, he heard the door to his bedroom open. He glanced over his shoulder and wasn't surprised when he saw Tseng dressed in his dark navy uniform.

"Got called in?" the general mouthed, not wanting Genesis to know he was talking to someone else. He absolutely hated when he did that.

"Unfortunately so," he said as he approached the general. The turk then held the general's head between his hands and kissed him. Sephiroth grew increasingly distracted as his sharp suited lover suckled his tongue. Tseng nipped the general's bottom lip in parting before releasing the man.

"I'll see you tonight," the turk said.

Sephiroth nodded and watched the other man leave the room before he turned his attention back to Genesis.

"Just be quiet for a minute," he said, finally able to get a word in. "My boyfriend left a few seconds ago so I may be able to do something now."

"Yes!" the energetic ginger on the line cheered. "Let's go to see LOVELESS!"

Sephiroth groaned at the suggestion. He'd seen loveless about four times within the last year and he most certainly didn't want to see it again.

"Fuck no," he protested firmly. "How about you come over?"

"Fine then," the redhead scowled. "You at your apartment or the house?"

"The house," he said as he added another outfit from the catalog to his checkout items. This time he had selected a black kimono with pink roses, the length hitting mid thigh.

"I'll see you in a bit then," Genesis said before hanging up. Sephiroth mumbled a response before hanging up. He passed the time waiting for Genesis by shopping online and listening to some music. In contrast to Tseng, who love classical music, the General found rock music more to his liking. Secretly, he had always wanted to learn to play the guitar, but his lifestyle didn't allow for it.

By the time the bell rung throughout the house, Sephiroth had purchased two outfits, several yards of rope, and some sex toys. He also had reordered his favorite brand of shampoo and conditioner in bulk. The silver haired man turned off the computer and flipped off the light switch before heading downstairs to the front door. He opened it and was automatically tossed a red leather jacket; a shorter, more compact version of the redhead's long one.

"It's so fucking cold I can't stand it!" his fellow SOLDIER said as he made his way into the kitchen. Sephiroth closed the door and watched with an annoyed expression as Genesis went though his cabinets. The redhead pulled out the coffee maker and the bag of French vanilla beans.

"Make yourself at home," the general said sarcastically. It was quite obvious that Genesis didn't feel the need to ask permission to use his appliances. After Sephiroth hung up Genesis' jacket, he returned to the kitchen and took a seat at the bar. His green feline eyes scanned over his comrade and he smirked, thinking about how much Tseng disliked the man in front of him. Genesis caught the quirk of his lips and offered a grin of his own as he approached the silver haired man.

"Care to share your thoughts," he asked, his tone coy. Sephiroth took in his friend's appearance and he could see why Tseng was concerned about their relationship. Genesis was a gorgeous man and he knew it. Not only was he physically attractive, he had a natural sensuality about him that made him more appealing. The way he spoke, the way he moved, he exuded haughtiness and pride. Sephiroth thought he was attractive, but he wasn't _attracted _to him. He just wished Tseng would understand that.

"Just daydreaming," he said, smirking at his auburn haired friend. Genesis chuckled and licked his full, voluptuous lips, wetting them.

"Thinking about how good I look in these jeans," he said playfully, turning around to give Sephiroth a good look at his posterior. "I know, my ass looks fucking amazing."

"Tseng's looks better," he said, knowing it would annoy his very vain friend.

"What!" Genesis yelled, appalled at his comment. He rounded the raised bar until he was standing beside the general with a very pissed off expression. "How dare you say that skinny, anorexic bitch has a nicer ass then me!"

Genesis turned round once again and bent over a bit, putting emphasis on his bottom. "Just look as this ass! It's fucking perfect!"

"It's nice…but Tseng's is nicer. Not to mention he has a defined waist," the general commented, barely able to resist teasing his conceited friend. Genesis scowled as he walked over to the coffee machine. He poured himself a cup and made sure to add plenty of sugar and cream. His cerulean eyes never left Sephiroth's form, a silent rage brewing in them.

"Let's play chess," the general suggested. "We'll play in parlor by the fireplace."

The auburn haired man nodded his head and headed for the parlor with his coffee in his hand. Sephiroth followed suit, but also poured himself a cup of the dark liquid to take with him. The parlor was a good sized room that contained a fireplace, a few couches, a chess set and a desk. The room was warm when they entered, but he lit the fireplace anyway. They took opposing sides and set their drinks down on a nearby side table. They played by firelight, sipping languidly at their drinks. Sephiroth enjoyed playing against Genesis; the other man's playing style was parallel to how he fought in battle. Every move calculated and precise until his frustration took over, then his form changed to unpredictable and erratic. Usually, he could predict the other man's moves ahead of time, but when Genesis started to become upset from losing more pieces, his strategy would change dramatically.

They played for hours, conversing about their previous mission and their mutual hate of the labs. At one point, they paused their game to make lunch, which consisted of a ham sandwich and potato chips. Sephiroth had won one game, and Genesis had won three, much to his dismay. It was almost seven o' clock by the time they decided to call it quits, the final result being two to four, with Genesis outmatching him.

"That was almost too easy," the redhead bragged. They were currently sitting on one of the couches in the parlor, the heat of the fire keeping them warm. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and relaxed into the sofa.

"Whatever, Genesis," he said, feeling very comfortable. He wondered when Tseng was going to come home. The turk hadn't called him to let him know when he'd be able to get off.

"You've been seeing anyone?" he asked his red-haired companion.

"Not really," he said listlessly. "I've been busy training to become a greater hero than you so that takes up a lot of my free time."

The general smirked at the casualness of what he said, though he knew Genesis really meant it. They lounged around a bit until Genesis decided it was time for him to leave. He stretched out his limbs and walked his comrade to the door.

"See you Monday, since you might be busy with your whore tomorrow," he said as he put on his jacket and gloves.

"I'll see you then," he said, as he opened the door, the cold frigid air hitting him like a brick wall. As Genesis exited, he noticed a brown box by the outside of the door and picked it up. He handed it to Sephiroth before he ran for his car to get out of the icy wind. The general eyed the box as he closed the door. He shook it and heard the rattle of something. Perhaps it was a sex toy Tseng had ordered. It was addressed to "Mortimer Blake", a fake alias they both used when ordering online.

He sat down in the living area and turned on the tv. He shook the box once more before he opened it, revealing two chocolate candies. One was in a gold wrapper and had the words, "Master", imprinted on it, the other one read "pet". The general, figuring it was for him anyway, unwrapped the little treat and popped it into his mouth. The candy was rich, and practically melted on his tongue. He savored it, rolling the treat around his tongue until it fully dissolved. He tossed the wrapper back in the box and watched tv for a few minutes until he heard the door unlock.

His lover walked in and removed his long dark coat. Sephiroth stood up to great Tseng but as soon as he stood up, he felt dizzy. He tried to shake the feeling away but that only made it worse. He groaned at he clutched his head between his hands. He managed to take one step toward his lover before he collapsed onto the ground. His vision was blurry and rapidly fading. He could hear Tseng approaching him and he turned his head to see the dark haired man coming closer with a grin plastered on his lips.

"Y-you…bitch," was all he managed to get out before his vision of Tseng faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>The scent of lavender filled the air, and jolted the silver haired man back to consciousness. He grunted and opened his eyes revealing darkness. Something was tied around his head which prevented his sight. The general's arms were bound behind his back, but not with ordinary rope. Instead, his arms were bound by a series of metal clasps that went up to his elbows. When he tried to move his bound arms, he heard the sounds of chains rattling, scraping against the wooden floorboards. As his strength slowly returned, he made to stand but very quickly realized his ankles were bound to the floor by chains. He was in sitting position, with his arms bound behind his back and chained to wall.<p>

The silver haired man wondered if he could break free of his holds. He flexed his arms and a sharp pain raced up his arms. The clasps were tight and would take a lot of strength to get out of. Just as he was going to try again, he heard a chuckle reverberate in the darkness. He turned his head in the direction he heard the deep, melodious sound. Not being able to see, he had to rely on his other senses to compensate. The heels of the other person clicked against the floor as they came closer to where Sephiroth was bound.

"Hey baby," he heard that all too familiar voice say.

Sephiroth snickered and shifted in his bindings. "I must admit, I was caught completely off guard. Very clever, Tseng."

The dark haired one brought his hand up and placed it against his lover's face gently. When Sephiroth felt that gloved hand caress his cheek, he wondered what exactly the elusive turk was wearing. He hoped it was something incredibly slutty or tight. He licked his lips at the thought and nudged into the other's hand. A gloved finger was brought up to his generous mouth and traced the outline of them.

The blindfold was then whipped off and Sephiroth blinked as his eyes adjusted to light. Once he vision returned, he realized he was in the cellar and turned his attentions to his lover. The general had to admit, he was surprised to see Tseng still dressed in his uniform. He looked like he just got off work, but one thing betrayed that theory. Tseng generally wore his hair slicked back or in a ponytail to keep his long hair out of his eyes, but now his hair was down and hung loosely over his shoulders. No, he'd been off work for a while now.

"What, no scandalous outfit or cross-dressing?" the general scoffed. "Did you even put any effort into this?"

Of course he knew Tseng had been planning this out, but he couldn't resist the urge get a rise out of the man. The dark haired man ignored his comment and instead knelt down in front of the silver haired one. Sephiroth then felt the other man's soft lips press against his, his silky tongue slipped between his eager lips, tasting his mouth. The general moaned appreciatively at the wondrous sensation and suckled Tseng's slick muscle.

When the dark turk pulled away, he smirked deviously as he ran his fingers through his lover's silver locks. The general though, wanted to taste Tseng lips again and lunged his head forward, seeking to be reacquainted them, but the turk wouldn't allow for it. He turned his head and Sephiroth ended up only grazing the man's jaw line. The dark haired one chuckled deeply as he backed away the SOLDIER.

"How dare you say I put no effort in this?" the suited turk said as he walked over to a small table a few feet away from his bound lover.

Tseng then began to slowly unbutton his dark navy suit jacket, his nimble fingers working from memory as he kept his amber eyes focused on the general. A playful glint flickered in them as he tossed the jacket over the table and went for his tie. He hooked a finger into the knot of his silk tie and gave it a few tug's before it loosened. The long haired turk slipped it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Sephiroth watched his lover with lustful interest and his cock twitched at the simple, yet seductive act. His mako green eyes brightened when Tseng's narrow fingertips began to undo the top button of his shirt. He strained against his bindings when his exotic boyfriend undid his shirt and opened it briefly, exposing another, less appropriate attire underneath.

"Fuck, Tseng," the SOLDEIR hissed out, greatly aroused by the sight. "Did you go to work with that on underneath?"

"Of course I did. I can't tell you how amused I was while talking to the President and his son, knowing I had this on underneath my uniform," he said through a sly grin. He then went for the top button of his slacks and unfastened it, followed by undoing his zipper. Knowing it was a turn on for Sephiroth, he flipped his long silky locks as he hooked his thumbs into the sides of his slacks and slowly began to slide them down his slender legs.

He turned around so the general could have a good view of his backside as he bent over to step out his pants. An audible moan filled the room as Tseng revealed more of his previously hidden outfit to the man behind him. He let his collared shirt slip off his shoulders and turned his head so he could see his lover's reaction when he let the white material fall to the floor, nothing keeping his outfit hidden anymore.

"Fuck," the mako enhanced SOLDIER swore, his tone deepening with lust. "Fuck you look sexy."

Tseng smirked as he rotated on the heels of his feet. The turk ran his fingers through his lengthy hair as he took a few steps toward his bound mate, swaying his hips as he did. Sephiroth scanned over his form; his eyes devouring the sight of him and the black, fishnet bustier that connected to the sheer garter. His slim legs looked absolutely amazing in the thigh high stockings and the lacy underwear allowed for just a brief glimpse of what lie underneath. Needless to say, the general was hopelessly hard now, having achieved a full erection from just the sight of the scandalously dressed man before him.

"Sweet fucking Leviathan in heaven!" the silver haired one swore when Tseng turned around, showing off his perfect ass. He felt a bead of sweat fall from his temple as his body started to heat up. The turk placed his hands on his hips and frowned as he came toward his lover, he brow line furrowed. He drew his hand back and slapped the general, though not harshly.

"Don't say that, you know I'm religious," he said before he knelt down in front of the SOLDIER. Sephiroth chuckled humorously as Tseng laid down on his stomach, his face mere inches from his covered erection. His neglected organ stood up against the cloth of his pants, a small dark spot forming from him leaking fluid.

"Excuse me for my blasphemy," he said, anxiously looking down at the dark mass of hair hovering over his bulge.

Tseng flipped his hair to one side before he placed his palm against the thick mass protruding in the silver haired man's cotton pants. A deep groan fell from the general's lips as Tseng gripped his cock through his pants. He rubbed his warm hand over the throbbing object and smirked when he felt the general buck up into his touch. With one last squeeze to his lover's genitals, he leaned his head down placed his mouth over it. He mouthed the general's cock through his pants, soaking him with saliva.

Sephiroth sucked in his bottom lip as Tseng's hot mouth descended on him. How he wished the material keeping him from being inside that delicious mouth would somehow disappear.

"Damn it, Tseng," he groaned as the man gripped his length between his teeth, lightly applying pressure whilst his tongue was busy dapping at the covered mass in between them.

"Just put it in your mouth already. Fuck," he hissed out, his head tilting back slightly at the sensation. Tseng pulled back and blew on the soaked area between Sephiroth's legs. The dampness soon became cool and Sephiroth moved his hips, trying to avoid the cold wetness against his erection. The head turk laughed softly at his handsome lover's face, which was a mixture of arousal and annoyance.

The dark haired one stood up and grabbed the other man's head between his hands before he leaned down to kiss him, his tongue plunging deep into his captive's mouth. He moaned deep and heady as the general caught his tongue between his teeth and nibbled on the slick muscle. The SOLDIER's mouth felt so good, he thought he might as well use it for other things besides tongue fucking his mouth.

Sephiroth was reluctant to release his boyfriend's mouth but wasn't given much of an option when Tseng pulled away; however, he was presented with a delectable treat to compensate the loss. Tseng had pressed his erection to his face, the pink tip of his flushed sex peeped out the top of his lacy garments.

"Oops," the Turk said playfully at the sight. Sephiroth smirked at the display and rubbed his cheek against the hardness mostly trapped within dark lace. Tseng entwined his fingers into his beloved's hair and moved around until he was standing directly in front of the other man. Sephiroth licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his dark haired lovers cock. He stuck his tongue out and wiggled it up and down as he leaned forward.

Tseng grinned at his lover's anxiousness, and rocked his hips forward, the exposed tip grazing across that wet tongue. A soft moan filled the stillness as the general took the head into his mouth. He sucked at it eagerly, swirling his tongue around the expanse and dipping it into the leaky slit. He moaned at the taste of his lover on his tongue, which reminded him of bland mushrooms. The bronze eyed man above him twirled a strand of magnificent silver hair in his fingers as he watched the sight below. His lacy undergarments were tight around his package, and he rocked his hips a bit more forcefully into the general's mouth, loving the way the material rubbed against his genitals as he thrust up into sucking jaws. He let the SOLDIER suck him for a bit longer, savoring the feeling until he pulled out.

Sephiroth groaned at the loss, and swiped his tongue over his moist lips, enjoying the lingering taste. Tseng smirked before he turned around and bent forward to give his bound lover a view of his ass. He rocked his hips from side to side, and tossed a sexy half lidded glance over his shoulder. The general lunged forward, only to be held at bay by his bindings. He emitted a string of curses as the untouchable one before him rocked his hips sensually, his eyes glowing brightly as he focused on the man's ass bound in constricting lace.

"Fuck you bitch," he yelled out, frustrated that not only couldn't he grab his ass, but he couldn't even touch himself to get off on the sight. "Fucking goddamn cock tease, you know that?"

Instead of appeasing the silver haired one, he moved a few feet closer until he was only a few inches out of reach. Resuming his torturous treatment, he rotated his hips erotically, slowly shaking his luscious bottom in front of the general's face. Sephiroth growled with the need to touch and he leaned his head forward, desperately trying to make contact with that delicious ass rocking a mere inch or two away from the tip of his nose. Tseng arched his back, raising his lacy bottom before jutting his hips forward, causing his ass to bounce up and down.

"Fuck you to the darkest parts of the life stream!" he yelled, his shirt now sticking to him as the gorgeous man showing off his perfect ass made him sweat.

"Tell me what you want," he said with a salacious lick of his pinked lips and a slight flip of his hair.

"Let me taste," he practically pleaded, his voice coming out deep and husky. Tseng moaned as the masculine sound flooded into his ears, making him shudder. Complying with the lusty request, he slipped the lace down to his thighs and backed up an inch until his lover's nose hit his bare bottom. He reached his hands back and grabbed his pale cheeks, parting them to reveal his hidden entrance.

"Fuck yes," the general groaned out as he pressed his tongue against the turk's hole, lapping at it eagerly as if it were the best thing he'd ever tasted. His hot breath and wet muscle felt so pleasurable to the turk he rocked his hips so the man's tongue could lick every inch of his twitching opening. His long nimble fingers wrapped around his cock and he stroked himself slowly, pressing his thumb to the leaking tip. Once the little sphincter had loosened a tiny bit, Sephiroth flexed his tongue and forced the tip inside, causing the receptor to buck back into his face.

"Mmm, yesssss!" His legs were quivering as he tried to remain standing, though his lover was making it hard. His tongue plunged in and out, followed by shameless lapping of the pinked area. Saliva dripped down over his lips and chin, pooling on the floor in little puddles, but the man couldn't help himself as he devoured the exquisite man's asshole, sucking the tiny area while jabbing his tongue inside.

The dark haired turk moaned at the sensation and stroked his cock a bit faster. His eyes fluttered at the combined pleasure. Tossing a glance over his shoulder, he watched his handsome lover hungrily lapping between his cheeks. He grinned down at the other as he suddenly withdrew from the SOLDIER. The general was breathing heavily; his saliva covering his lips and chin. His mako green eyes were half lidded in pleasure as he stared at the turk.

Seeing as how Sephiroth had pleasured him so well, he thought it was only courteous to return the favor. With this in mind, he grabbed a key that hung from a hook on the wall and commenced to unlocking Sephiroth's ankle chains. Once his legs were freed, he set the key aside and knelt between the SOLDIER's legs. He pulled his cotton pants down and the general's cock sprung up, red and twitching with the need to be touched. Sephiroth groaned once his dick was finally freed of its cotton prison. Tseng wrapped his hand around the massive length and didn't waste any time as his mouth descended on the huge organ. Tseng hooked his arms underneath the general's knees as he sucked on the hot flesh in his mouth with vigor.

Sephiroth bucked up into his lover's mouth, finally pleased that he was being touched. Tseng greedily sucked his length, his tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock as he bobbed his head up and down. The general struggled in his bindings. He wanted nothing more than to shove the turk's head down on his dick until he choked on it, but his binding were holding him back and his patience was wearing thin. Tseng had teased him almost past his limits and he wanted to break free of his constraints.

Tseng gagged a bit as he forced the thick head of his boyfriend's cock down his throat. His passageway contracted and tightened around the threat his body tried to repel. Knowing that the general loved it when he choked around his length, he did nothing to suppress his gag reflex. The general released a loud, almost barbaric growl as his lover's choking noises filled the room. He pulled against his restraints with great force causing the wall he was chain to creak at the stress.

The turk didn't miss the aggression his lover was exuding and released the general's cock from his mouth. He grabbed the long, rock hard manhood in his hand and slapped his cheek with it, rubbing his skin against the wet throbbing sex. He locked eyes with his frustrated lover and smirked as he guided the tip of the man's penis to his hard nipple. The general swore out loud at the wondrous feeling as his leaking head coated Tseng's dusky pink nipple.

"You seem upset, baby," he said playfully, slapping the hard cock in his hand against his nipple.

"Damn it Tseng!" he bit out voice a cracked from pleasure. "Undue these bindings or I swear I'll break out of them."

"Is that so," he said with a lick to the twitching sex. The turk then turned around so that his back was facing the silver haired one. Teasing the enraged man, he started to rub his entrance over his lover's cock. Sephiroth growled deep in his throat and rubbed his dick against the tiny area, desperately wanting to penetrate it. A dark chuckled ensued from the turk as his lover grew increasingly frustrated.

Sephiroth didn't know how much he could take as Tseng grabbed his cock and pressed the head to his tiny open, faking like he was going to be penetrated. Having decided enough was enough, the general began to pull against the clasps that tightly bound his arms and chained him to the wall. He could feel the metal digging into his skin, drawing blood as he strained against his restraints. At one point Tseng, pushed back onto the head, moaning as it almost breached the small opening only to pull back with an amused chuckle and resume his torture. He was beyond the point of being amused and just wanted Tseng to stop teasing him. It was then that the first clasp gave way under the strain and popped lose. The sound of metal clinging loudly against the floor caused the turk to look behind him to see what had happened. His hips immediately stilled their teasing jest as the second clasp broke.

"Sephiroth, don't," he pleaded, but the general eye's looked like he showed no signs of relenting. With a vicious growl, he broke free of all his bindings and stared down at Tseng with dark lust.

"Oh shit," the turk swore as the general shook off the remains of the metal on his arms. God damn the man was powerful, the turk thought, extremely turned on and a bit frightened of the SOLDIER standing over him. The next thing he knew, Sephiroth had yanked him up by his arm and turned him around. He gripped the the smaller man's neck from behind and lurched him forward, which caused him to be in a bent over stance. He quickly pressed his cock against the man's hole and smirked deviously down at the turk he had in such a position.

"No more games, bitch," he said deeply before he thrust his hips forward, embedding his aching need within the turk. Tseng screamed at the sharp pain and his legs trembled due to the swift penetration. The general's eyes practically rolled in the back of his head as he plunged deep into the man's tight, spasm racked canal. He stood still for a moment, just savoring being inside the turk once again. He could feel Tseng trembling underneath him and sensed the man's legs were going to give way if he didn't act quickly.

Still deep within the man, he guided him to a nearby wall and the turk used it as a support to lean on. It had hurt when his overanxious lover penetrated him, and even now he was still adjusting to the long, thickness inside him. He pressed his cheek against the wall and swore at the lingering pain. Aware of the smaller man's distress, Sephiroth turned Tseng's head so he could make contact with his lips. He kissed him deeply, their tongues coiling around each other. The SOLDIER massaged the turk's hips, rubbing small circles with his thumb. After they parted, Tseng wiggled his hips and licked his lips.

"Fuck me into the wall, baby," he pleaded, bracing himself by placing his hands against the wall. Sephiroth pulled out slowly, groaning simultaneously with his lover as he did, his sensitive organ twitching in delight as he moved though his hot, velvety canal. He placed his hands over Tseng's against the wall as he plunged back in, drawing a strangled groan from them both. The general started moderately slow, just enjoying the man's body and the glorious feeling of him clenching tightly around his cock. He jabbed his hips forward, loving the feeling of Tseng's soft, yet firm buttocks hitting his lower abdomen.

"Holy fucking Leviathan," he groaned as he increased his momentum, drawing deep throated whimpers from the turk.

"Ngh…don…don't say…that," the turk mangled to get out in between powerful thrusts. "He's… a god."

Sephiroth gripped the turk's hips and started to pound relentlessly into him. "Oh fuck…oh god," the dark haired man moaned.

"Looks like I'm god tonight," he said as he continued to thrust into the tightness.

Tseng would have retorted if he could, but every time he opened his mouth all he could do was groan and whimper like a bitch. He bucked back into Sephiroth's powerful thrusts, rotating his hips so his lover would hit his spot. Familiar with Tseng's body, he understood what the man wanted and rubbed his thick length against that gland that sent tremors through the other man's body. He led an onslaught on his prostrate and becoming increasingly turned on by Tseng's moans. He lowered his head until his lips were against the turk's ear. His tongue ghosted over the shell before he spoke.

"I'm going to…fill you with my cum," he said as he increased his pace. He brought his hands down, one to wrap around the turk's cock and the other to hold Tseng's hips steady.

"You want it in your ass or mouth?" he asked breathily, fisting the turk's sex rapidly as he felt his own orgasm approaching. Tseng shuddered as Sephiroth's hand moved over his cock. He was going to explode any second now, that familiar feeling in his belly and testicles rising.

"My mouth!" he yelled out, voice cracking at the rising pleasure.

"Good," he said as he ripped out of the man and shoved him onto the floor. Wasting no time, he knelt over his lover's face and fisted himself roughly. Tseng opened his mouth wide, and reached up to grab his boyfriends cock, jerking him off along with him. Sephiroth threw his head back, his glorious silver mane billowed in an arch before falling back and pooling onto his lover's stomach. He growled loudly as he came, releasing a stream of the white fluid that shot out like a loaded weapon. Tseng moaned as he felt the man's essence in his mouth, on his face and in his hair. On the verge of erupting soon, he slipped out from underneath his lover's legs and stood up, fisting himself desperately. Still on his knees, Sephiroth licked the tip as the dark turk worked his sex, the light touch pushing him over the edge as he cried out and came hard on his boyfriend's handsome face.

"Fuck…Fuck, Seph," he moaned, as he went to a state of euphoria. The General stood up and pulled the dazed man into his arms, kissing him slowly and leisurely as they both came down from their high. They could taste each other and savored their unique combined taste.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," the turk said as he pulled back and peered up at the tall silver haired man. Sephiroth quirked a cum coated brow.

"You were mad at me? Is that why you poisoned me?" he questioned.

"Yes. I was pissed when I came home and saw Genesis' car there. So I went back to the office, and selected some fairy dust and sprinkled it on the chocolate. It's odorless and has no taste. So yeah…"

The silver haired man sighed before he kissed the turk's lips again before heading towards the cellar bathroom.

"You're a possessive psycho bitch, you know that," he said, but his tone wasn't angry, more like frustrated. "I already told you I didn't like him like that."

They both walked into the bathroom, and Tseng flipped on the light switch. Tseng turned on the shower and undressed, neatly folding his outfit up. Once they were both in, they washed each other's hair and bodies.

"Genesis would rather destroy me than fuck me," the silver haired man said as he massaged the shampoo in Tseng waist length hair.

"Ok, but if I ever catch you with another man I'll kill them," the turk said seriously.

"I guess I won't get caught then," the General snickered, honestly joking with his lover; however, Tseng didn't find it so funny.

"What the hell Sephiroth!" he said angrily as he stepped out the shower. The general couldn't hold back an amused smile as he pulled the curtain to the side to watch his furious lover.

"It was just a joke!" he said though an amused chuckle.

"Fuck you, Seph. Why can't you take anything seriously? I swear you act like a fucking five year old sometimes," he bit out, tying a towel around his waist.

"Well, that would make you a pedophile then," he said humorously. Tseng threw a bottle of lotion at him and he dodged it, laughing deeply as his angry lover left.

"It was just a joke!" the general shouted out to the other man.

"You're a joke!" he heard the turk reply in the distance. "And don't even think about it tomorrow! In fact…"

Sephiroth smiled to himself as his grumbling lover's voice faded away. He knew he probably wasn't getting any ass tomorrow but it wasn't uncommon for him to say something stupid and Tseng blow it out of proportion. He thought about possibly inviting Genesis and Angeal over tomorrow, but with the way Tseng was acting he didn't think he'd be seeing anyone, or talking to anyone until Monday morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any missed errors, truly.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Rule Breaker**


	3. Chapter 3

Dominate Me

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.

Warnings: BDSM, yaoi, language, violence, smutty writing, drug use

Summary: What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial…or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Rule Breaker<strong>

"One more lap?"

"Sure, why not."

The Turk leader was currently in sweats with his long hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. It was eight a.m. and he always started his workday out with a morning run around the track of the indoor military training grounds. Beside him was his running partner, Rude, who was also clad in sweatpants, though his top was a very form fitting sports shirt. It was tight around his very muscular torso and arms. Tseng kept up in step with him but would occasionally slow down purposely, feigning that he was pacing himself when actually he was admiring his subordinate's sculpted backside.

Tseng knew he was the biggest hypocrite in the world, for if he even suspected his lover of lusting after another he'd kill the infatuation just so Sephiroth couldn't see them ever again, yet here he was discreetly scanning over Rude's perfect body. He increased his speed, catching up to the Turk in sharp dark shades. He sometimes hated himself for being attracted to the man beside him but he felt he had some justification. He _had _known Rude before the General so technically he couldn't be faulted for liking him.

The long haired Turk sighed deeply once he had crossed the finish line of their four mile run. He placed his hands on his hips and bent his head forward as he tried to catch his breath. Rude sat down on the ground as he guzzled water.

"Good run today," Tseng commented as he drank down his own bottle of water.

Rude nodded before he pulled off his shirt and flung it over his shoulder. He then stood up and headed for the locker room. Tseng followed closely behind him, his dark eyes roaming over the expanse of wet, dark skin in front of him. Rude went to his locker and swiped his keycard to open it. As Turks, they had reserved lockers that were quite large with hanger racks and plenty of space to hang their suits. Tseng unlocked his as well and pulled out his gym bag. He removed his sweaty clothes and placed them into the bag, along with his running shoes. The Turk removed the band that held his hair back and it fell like a heavy dark curtain. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he headed for the showers. Unfortunately Rude didn't use the communal showers like Tseng did; he used the private showers that lined the walls of the locker room. Tseng removed his towel and set it aside as he turned on the water. Rude entered the private shower and removed his towel, tossing it over the shortened wall before turning the shower on.

Every now and then, he would glance over at his subordinate washing himself and frown, distressed that he couldn't see the other man's unmentionables. He had often fantasized that the Turk had a massive cock and wondered if it was bigger than Sephiroth's. He licked his lips at the thought of having both their cocks in his mouth, or one in his ass and another down his throat. The Turk switched to cold water, which usually prevented his cock from becoming hard as he fantasized in the shower. He actually had a bathroom in his office, but he'd rather use the one in the locker room, just so he could admire Rude's body.

A few other men, SOLDIERs, entered and Tseng decided it was time to take his leave. He dried off and quickly dressed into his sharp navy suit. He combed his hair back and slicked it down with gel. When he left the locker room, Rude was leaning against the wall waiting for him. It always took the head Turk longer than the other man because of his lengthy hair. They walked to the elevators and rode it up to their floor.

"I'll see you later, Rude," Tseng said in parting as Rude went into his shared office. Rude nodded in acknowledgement before entering.

The head Turk allowed himself a small smirk as he entered his own office, his thoughts lingering on the handsome Turk. He flipped on the light switch and sat at his desk feeling quite refreshed from the run and shower. Normally, his secretary would have come in by now with his coffee but since she had off he had to find someone to take care of it. After turning on his computer, he picked up his phone and dialed the extension that led to the Turk's office.

"Yes, Cissnei speaking." He heard the tiredness in her voice. _Must of had a great weekend_, he thought idly.

"Would you be so kind as to bring me a cup of coffee?" he asked.

"What the hell? Are you serious?" the wavy haired woman on the other line yelled.

"Yes, and I like a lot of sugar and cream," he said, sounding distracted as he looked over his agenda for the day.

"This is complete and total sexism! Why would you ask me out of all the Turks on this floor, A WOMAN, to get your coffee?"

Tseng sighed as he jotted down some additional reminders onto his schedule. "First off, only Rude and you are available. Reno hasn't clocked in yet so he's not here and I wouldn't ask him anyway."

The head Turk wondered what Reno's excuse for being late would be today. The spiky redhead had the most interesting of stories and Tseng felt like being humored.

"Why didn't you ask Rude? Hmm?" she yelled. Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. If he had known she would be so offended he wouldn't have even asked her.

"Because I asked you," he said, slight annoyance in his tone, "Are you going to get it or not? I have a busy day ahead of me."

"No I'm not getting your damn coffee you sexist! Ask Rude, or here's an idea, get it yourself!" she yelled, hanging up on him in finality.

"Fuck," the Turk groaned as he hung up the phone. Why did she have to be so difficult this morning? He thought about calling Rude but he really didn't want the man making him coffee and serving him. It just wouldn't feel right. _Maybe I am sexist,_ the Turk thought with a shrug. Since he couldn't go without his morning coffee or high carb breakfast, the Turk scowled as he rose from his seat to retrieve his own fucking food.

He went to the break room of their floor to find that it was lacking not only a coffee maker, but also coffee beans and breakfast pastries. He was starting to miss his secretary more and more as the days went on. _Very well, I'll just venture up to the executive recreation floor to get what I need, _he thought as he went to the elevators. The doors opened up before he hit the button, revealing his tardy second in command.

"You are ten minutes late," he said sharply. Reno just groaned and shuffled out of the electric transport.

"I'm just glad I didn't choke on my vomit last night after I passed out," the redhead said with a proud smirk. Tseng rolled his eyes. How could someone be proud of something like that, let alone tell another person like it was something to be proud of? Then again how could he criticize, the Turk was proud that he hadn't snorted cocaine in a week, but he didn't think that his week of sobriety would last after today. He wasn't a basehead, far from it really, but he found that when things got really hectic or if he was just in a downright bad mood, some blow would help him make it through the day, and right now it was looking like it was going to be a rough Monday.

"Just clock in and get started on the Manson case," he said as he stepped into the elevator.

"Yeah sure thing boss," the redhead said before the heavy elevator doors shut. The executive recreation floor was an entire level dedicated to the higher ups in Shinra. There were flat screens and pool tables, a bar and a bistro, basically a place for them to relax. Tseng really never used the area, and it was his first time up here in about a year. When the doors opened, he walked over to the bistro and ordered a coffee with a bagel and cream cheese.

"Well this is a surprise," a familiar gruff voice behind him said. The Turk swore mentally before he turned around. He was greeted with the sinister amused smirk of President Shinra and a few other businessmen. Tseng bowed politely to his superior.

"Good Morning, Sirs," he said evenly.

"We missed you at the dinner party," the chubby leader said, his deep blue eyes fixed on his Turk. "But you'll make the next one for sure, right?"

"Yes, Sir," he said, glad he disguised his dread.

"Well, it just so happens I'm having another one tomorrow. I expect to see you there. The dress is semi casual," he informed the Turk.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr. President," he managed to get out. Shinra chuckled darkly and patted Tseng on the back before leaving. Once the men were out of sight, he made his way to the elevators and hoped he wouldn't run into any more people he didn't want to see.

* * *

><p>He'd been training for the past four hours and yet he still felt energized. He skillfully swung his blade, singlehandedly slaughtering hundreds of Wutaiian Soldiers in the simulation. Admittedly, he was getting bored at how easily he could take them out and how predictable their actions were, until suddenly, the hoard of soldiers ceased and he was presented with only one challenger. He took his stance, and charged full force at the person until they came into view. Without thinking, he stopped mid swing and jumped back a few feet. He was breathing heavily from the exercise, but also from the fact that he had almost sliced his lover in two.<p>

The "Tseng" in front of him was dressed in full Wutai armor sans the headgear, with his long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. Regardless of the outfit and setting change, he knew his lover when he saw him and instinctually withdrew his attack. The fact that this was just a simulation didn't even register. He frowned as he looked at the challenger and fixed his gaze on the man. Tseng smirked and charged at him with a katana in his hands. Sephiroth had long spotted the man's weak point but he didn't go for it when Tseng was in range. He blocked the attack and used the force of the clash to knock the man off his balance. His weapon went flying, landing a few feet away from him.

His simulated lover glared up at him as Sephiroth placed his blade to his neck. He licked his lips at the sight of his lover in such a vulnerable position. With the blade pointed to his neck, the Turk carefully rose to his knees and placed his hands behind his back. Normally, the simulations couldn't speak or make sounds other than pre programmed grunts and wails, but they were capable if someone spoke through them, which is exactly what happened. The simulated Turk licked his lips and a blush graced his cheeks.

"Please…fuck me then kill me…I can't stand the humiliation! Fuck me and fill my slutty ass with your blade! Oh please!" the Turk said overdramatically. Of course it hadn't been the man's actual voice, but his asshole best friend's who was in the control room.

"Fuck you, Genesis. Fucking ass fuck," he swore as he took one last look at Tseng before he removed his headwear, ending the simulation.

The sound of the auburn haired man's laughter filled the room as he still was connected to the mic. Sephiroth looked up to the control room to see Genesis red faced with laughter, while the actual operator of the simulation was trying to get his equipment back. His fellow comrade exited the control room holding his sides.

"That was so funny!" the blue eyed SOLIDER said through laughter.

"You're so…stupid," the General said as he exited the training room.

"I should have said, "Fuck my throat with Masamune!"", the auburn haired one said, leaning against a wall for support and he doubled over in laughter. Angeal rounded the corner and raised a dark brow at the sight of the two SOLDIERs. He stood next to Sephiroth, joining him as they watched the red head cackle.

"Genesis tampering with the simulations?" Angeal asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Yeah," the general said through slightly gritted teeth.

"I got the president's son dressed as a Font Condor warrior telling me to "penetrate him with my broad sword"", he said with annoyance in his tone.

"Mine was the head Turk in Wutaiian armor. What he said wasn't even worth repeating," Sephiroth informed.

"Okay okay…"Genesis said as his laughter died down. He stood up and walked alongside his companions as they headed for Sephiroth's office. It was routine for the General to take a shower in his office instead of using the communal ones. Sometimes Angeal and Genesis liked to sit in his office while he showered and changed. He generally didn't care if they wanted to sit around and eat their lunch while he showered, but he feared Tseng finding out. He knew the Turk would make his life hell if he found out that other men were in his office while he was naked in the bathroom. In Tseng's eyes, he might as well be fucking Genesis on his desk with Angeal ramming into him from behind. Either way he'd be fucked.

Once in his office, he sighed as he plopped down on his couch and started to undue his boots. Genesis took the seat behind his desk and Angeal modestly sat in an armchair he pulled up to Sephiroth's desk. The auburn haired man pulled out his favorite salad which contained slices of apples and nuts. He found the apples sweet and juicy enough that he didn't need salad dressing. Angeal had a hamburger and fries which he had ordered from the cafeteria.

After his boots were unlaced, he kicked them off and took off his long dark jacket, followed by his pants and boxers. He tossed them all to the side of the room sloppily as he headed to the bathroom. Genesis took a bite of his food and smirked at Sephiroth.

"I wish your hair wasn't so long right now. I want to see ass," he said playfully. Angeal shook his head and took frowned.

"Don't say that. He's already in a committed relationship. And I don't think Tseng would appreciate your words," he scolded. Genesis rolled his eyes and leaned back into the leather chair.

"Fuck that cross-dressing drag queen. I'll say whatever I want," Genesis retorted. Sephiroth shot him a warning glare.

"You're just jealous because Tseng has a better ass," the general said with a smirk before he shut the bathroom door and turned the shower on. Angeal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Here we go," he mumbled under his breath.

"What! I totally have a more perfect ass than that twig! Can you believe this Angeal?" he said as he stood up and rounded the table. When he was directly in front of his best friend, he placed his palms on the sleek black top of the desk and wiggled his bottom in front of the man's face.

"Is this ass not the gift of the goddess herself?" he said as he rocked his hips back and forth. Angeal groaned at the lack of tact his best friend had, but nodded his head. He had learned the hard way that it was best to cooperate with Genesis than to go against him sometimes. This was one of those times.

"I know! You wanna see it with my pants off?" he said as he stood up to unbuckle his pants. Angeal nearly choked on his food.

"NO! No and never! What is wrong with you? Just sit down and eat," he said, nearly about to have a heart attack. Genesis shrugged his shoulders and resumed his previous position.

"Suit yourself…but you just missed out on a great ass," he informed.

They ate in comfortable silence and Angeal thought that for once they were going to have pleasant lunch, but as soon as he saw Genesis grabbing Sephiroth's sports drink, he knew that his dreams of a nice mealtime with him was dissolving.

"No," he said sternly. Genesis didn't reply, but he unscrewed the top and tried to pour a white powder into it. Fortunately, Angeal had swiped the bag and put it in his pocket.

"Genesis, what was that? Are you trying…" he was mid sentence when he saw Genesis finish pouring the substance in his drink from another bag. Angeal growled and tossed the decoy bag on the table.

"You conniving little…" he trailed off as he stood up. Genesis stuck his tongue out as he closed the top tightly and shook the drink up.

"I'm not letting him drink that," the taller, more muscular man said assuredly.

"Is that so?" the auburn haired man said with a smirk. The two blue eyed men stared down at each other before Angeal lunged at him from across the desk.

When the General did come out a few minutes later, he wasn't too surprised to see Genesis and Angeal wrestling on the floor. It wasn't the first time he'd walked in and they were fighting. He wondered what had happened. Last time, Genesis had lunged at Angeal because he'd said something about his choice of clothing for casual day. In Angeal's defense, Sephiroth hadn't understood Genesis' fashion choice either but he dare not say it.

He didn't bother to ask as he sat as his desk and grabbed his drink, which was tilted over probably due to their fighting. He didn't question it as he opened it and took a refreshing gulp.

"N-yes!" he heard the collaborated cries of both the men on the floor say as they each tried to hold the other back from reaching his desk. He stared at them oddly as he drank his red drink and turned on his computer.

"Don't you have a meeting with Lazard, Angeal? And aren't you supposed to be training the cadets now, Genesis?" Sephiroth said, trying to get rid of the scuffling men who were distracting him from his job.

Genesis broke free of Angeal's hold and promptly fixed his uniform. "Yes…we do."

He grabbed his lunch box and threw Angeal's wrappers in the trash. "We're going now. Bu-bye!" he said, shoving Angeal out the room.

"You've made a terrible…" was all Angeal could say before the door shut. Sephiroth sighed in frustration, but at least the distractions were gone.

A half hour later and he was waist deep in mission reports and he wasn't being very efficient. He was having trouble focusing, not to mention he was suddenly feeling very tired. He hoped it was just a fleeting thing so he could finish his work.

* * *

><p>The Turk's workday had been a long one, and by seven p.m. he was anxious to get home. The morning had started out with paperwork, followed by reading and writing reports. He had gotten called in by the president to be asked of his opinion on a matter, though he knew he was there because the man wanted to see him. At noon, Rufus Shinra, the president's seventeen year old son, requested him to be his bodyguard as he went out for lunch. After lunch, he went straight back to work but was again interrupted by a call from his Turks who had been sent out to retrieve a felon. Apparently the criminal had more gang members than they thought and he was called for backup. He didn't get back until five p.m. and he was covered in blood and other unmentionable from the mass killing of seemingly endless thugs. In the end they detained the thief and a few accomplices. After he showered, he threw his clothes away and changed into a fresh new suit. With the case finally complete, he would now have to report on it which only added to his workload.<p>

By eight p.m., he was ready to go home. He couldn't stop yawning and the letters on his keyboard were starting to blend together. Deciding to turn in for the night, he saved his work and organized the papers on his desk so he could just jump into it tomorrow morning. A realization hit the Turk and he decided to check his bank account seeing as how today was payday. A satisfied smirk graced his face as he looked at the most recent deposit. It was just the motivation he needed to keep him going. Every time he saw the seven figure sum in his account he thought that maybe his job wasn't so bad.

He turned everything off and exited his office that locked automatically. As he was leaving the building, his phone rang and vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes," the Turk answered as he made his way to his car.

"When are you coming home?" the deep baritone voice of his secret lover questioned.

"Hmm…" he said in thought as he unlocked his car door.

"Tseng," he heard another call out his name. He looked back and his eyes settled upon the tall, bald Turk who was walking over to him. The head Turk was surprised to say the least as he had thought Rude had gone home already.

"Just a minute," he said to the general as he pressed the phone to his chest, covering the mic.

"Yes, Rude?" he asked.

"I was going to get a late dinner and I wondered if you would like to join me?" he said, his tone steady and deep.

It wasn't often he had dinner with his handsome crush, so he thought it would be foolish of him to not take the invite. Rude rarely asked him out to someplace outside of business.

"Yes, I'll go," he said, smiling politely. "Just let me finish this call and I'll follow you."

The brooding man nodded his head before going to his own sleek, black vehicle located two spots down from Tseng's. The Turk placed his phone back to his ear.

"Hello?" he said, but received no answer. "Um, Hello?"

He realized that Sephiroth was no longer there and speed dialed his number, only to receive the same results. He shrugged his shoulders and entered his freezing cold vehicle with concern etched into his features. Why wasn't Sephiroth answering? He lingered on that thought as he followed Rude in his vehicle. They arrived at a restaurant Tseng had never been to but was glad it was relatively close to his condo. If he liked the place well enough it could be a new diner to add to his repertoire. He parked and pulled down his mirror to check his appearance before he stepped out. Rude was waiting for him by the door and nodded in greeting.

It was a mom and pop diner and though it was late, the place was a bit crowded. A waiter showed them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant and took their drink orders as he handed out the menus. Tseng and Rude both ordered beer.

"I am not familiar with the food here. What would you recommend?" Tseng asked of Rude, who was scanning through the menu.

"Anything is good really," he said, lifting his head up from the menu and setting it down.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders. Rude ordered spaghetti and breadsticks, whilst Tseng ordered the chicken carbonara. They sipped at their drinks, making small talk as they waited for their food. Rude wasn't much of a talker, so Tseng chatted enough for the both of them, though Rude asked a question here and there.

"How was your weekend," he asked the man in shades.

"Fine. And yours?" he responded.

"Wonderful," Tseng answered honestly. Though he and Sephiroth had fought most of the night on Saturday, they had great make up sex the next day. He felt his cock twitch at the memory of the general's thick mass plunging in and out of him with a vengeance. He smirked to himself as he thought about the Turk sitting across from him. He didn't know if the Turk was interested in men or not, but that didn't stop him from imagining he was. He fixed his gaze on the man's full lips as he drank his beer. How he'd love to have that sensual mouth wrapped around his dick, or suckling at his nipples.

"Were you with Reno and Cissnei?"he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Rude nodded. "Those two can really party."

"Is that so," he said amused by Rude's almost annoyed tone. "And are you one to go out as well?"

"Not really," he answered.

"Then why go if you don't want to?"

"Reno likes to buy us beer so why not," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Tseng chuckled at that and took another sip of his drink. Their food arrived and Tseng had to admit it looked delicious. He said a small prayer of gratitude to the gods before he brought the hot pasta up to his lips. He blew on it a bit before he put it in his mouth, the taste actually quite flavorful and good. The chicken was well seasoned and he savored the taste, along with the sauce. The raven haired man glanced over at his companion, watching as he twirled his pasta around his fork and ate the spaghetti in one bite.

"This is very good," he said, taking another bite of his carbonara. "How is yours? I may get that next time I come here."

"Good," the Turk in shades said evenly, before adding, "You can taste some if you'd like."

The Turk felt his heart jump at the simple offer, though he hid his surprise and eagerness from his face. He smiled pleasantly at Rude before inching his fork over to the other man's plate; however, just as his fork was hovering over his comrade's plate, he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

_Damn it all_, he thought as he retracted his hand and roughly pulled out his phone. He flipped the sleek black device open and pressed it to his ear.

"Yes," he answered, picking up his fork in an attempt to try Rude's food again.

"Where are you?" he heard the deep baritone voice of his lover ask. Tseng twirled his fork around and the pasta wrapped around it like yarn. He nodded in thanks to Rude before he brought it up to his lips.

"I'm busy," he said nonchalantly before popping the food into his mouth.

"Where the fuck are you, Tseng?" The silver haired general asked again, this time with more ire.

"This is really good. I must get this next time," he said to Rude.

"You should try a dessert," the brooding Turk suggested, adjusting his shades out of habit.

"I think I will…"

"Hey, Tseng!" he heard his enraged boyfriend yell. "I'm fucking talking to you and I do not like the way you are disrespecting…"

"The cheesecake is wonderful. I'll order us some," Rude said as he waved the waiter over.

"Thank you. Oh, just make sure there are no strawberries. I'm allergic," he informed the other Turk.

"Tseng, who are you with right now?" Sephiroth asked.

"That is none of your concern," Tseng retorted. He pushed his finished meal to the side to allow for the dessert.

"I grow tired of your attitude. Tell me right now,_ pet_," he ordered, practically hissing the last word. Tseng frowned and stood up from the table.

"I'll be right back," he said, bowing slightly to his companion as he excused himself. He exited the diner and walked to his car, unlocking the door to sit in the driver's seat.

"You're joking right? Tell me you are trying to humor me," the dark haired Turk bit out.

"I'm very serious," the general said smoothly. "You blew me off for a reason. Who are you with?"

Tseng groaned in annoyance. "I tried to call you back but you didn't answer! Now just fuck off! You know the rules," the furious Turk yelled.

"I'm very familiar with the rules, pet," he said, his tone sly. "But I haven't broken any of them _yet._"

"Yes you have! We keep business and pleasure separate! Remember that one!"

"Oh? So you're with a coworker? Which one?" he said smoothly.

"None of your business! I've had a long day at work and I just want to enjoy my meal in peace," he snapped.

"So, you're at a restaurant then?"

Tseng rolled his eyes and scowled in annoyance. He flipped his phone shut, hanging up on his pestering boyfriend. The Turk loved the man dearly, but Sephiroth could be so bothersome at the worst of times. He exited his car and headed back into the dinner. When he arrived back at his seat, there were two slices of cheesecake along with a refilled glass of beer on the table. He bowed politely to the other Turk before he took his seat.

"I apologize for that," he said courteously. Rude didn't say anything but pushed the dessert closer to the Turk.

Tseng picked up the fork and sliced a piece off. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste as he let the flavor settle on his tongue. It was good…excellent really. When he opened his eyes he thought he saw the faintest of smiles on Rude's lips, but before he could clarify, it was gone. He smiled at his inferior and watched as the other man ate his treat.

"I didn't think you liked sweet things," he said, taking a bite of his cheesecake.

"Actually, I have a pretty big sweet tooth," he said evenly.

"Oh?" he said surprised. "I never would have guessed."

The Commander ate slowly, savoring the taste. A bit of cream was on his lips and he flicked his tongue out to get it, not wanting any to go waste. Rude had finished his dessert a minute ago and now sipped at his beer. The dark haired Turk discreetly eyed the handsome man across from him as he ate, enjoying the pleasant sight. Sometimes he wondered why he never had pursued the solemn Turk. He'd known Rude since his rookie days and the man seemed to age like fine wine. Each year he seemed to get more handsome. He'd be lying to himself and the cosmos if he said he didn't think about fucking his subordinate. He sometimes flirted with the Turk subtly, but he didn't think Rude was aware that he was.

He finished his treat, but refrained from drinking his beer. The alcohol would take away the pleasant sweet taste on his tongue. Rude signaled for the waiter to come over and asked for the bill. Tseng reached into his coat pocket to pull out his wallet but the other man dismissed the action with a raised hand.

"On me," he said, pulling out his wallet when the waiter returned with the bill. He gave the server 100 gil and told him to keep the change. The boy bowed in gratitude and thanked him for the generous tip. They got up to leave and he followed Rude out of the restaurant.

"Thank you," he said to the taller man. Rude nodded in parting and waved goodbye as he headed for his vehicle. Tseng admired his physique from behind before he headed for his car. He watched the Turk get in his car and thought his vehicle suited him perfected. But when Rude tried to start his car, it wouldn't reeve up. Tseng watched concerned as Rude tried for a few minutes to get the car started before he walked over to the car.

"What happened?" he asked the man in shades as he exited his car.

"Probably Reno," he said assuredly. "He took my car yesterday while I was recovering from a hangover."

"I see," the Turk said slowly as an idea formed in his head. He did his best to hold back a malicious smirk as he approached Rude.

"If you can't get it started I'll take you home. A tow can come get it," he offered.

Rude nodded and reentered the vehicle. He attempted to get it started for fifteen minutes until he gave up.

"You could check under the hood to see if you can assess the problem," Tseng suggested. Rude shook his head and pulled out his phone.

"I'll just have them come get it. It's too cold out."

Tseng waited patiently as Rude called a tow service. The truck came and loaded up the chic vehicle. Rude signed some papers and tossed the keys to the driver.

"Fix it," was all he said before he turned to his boss.

"Ready to go?" Tseng asked. Rude nodded and they both headed over to his car. Once situated inside, the head Turk had to admit he liked the idea of seeing his crush's home. They rode in comfortable silence, Rude only speaking to give directions. Tseng pulled up to a gated housing complex and Rude gave him the pass code to enter. He drove by Rude's direction until he pulled up to a two story Tudor. He parked in the driveway and Rude thanked him for the ride, but as his subordinate opened the door Tseng called out to him.

"May I use your bathroom please?" he asked politely. Rude nodded and Tseng turned his head so his grin wouldn't be seen.

Rude opened the door and flipped on the light switch. A black cat meowed and approached them as Rude hung up his jacket. The Turk adored cats and couldn't help but kneel down and pet the adorable little thing. Rude looked slightly amused as his boss pulled the cat into his arms scratched its head. If Rude hadn't been standing next to him he would have snuggled the cute little thing. His affinity for cats also transcribed into his sex life, as wearing cat ears and a tail were his favorite accessories.

He heard another voice, followed by footsteps. They sounded light, but hurried.

"Oh my god, where have you…ahh!" he heard the girl scream as she appeared. She stared at Tseng until a bright red blush graced her face. The first thing the commander noticed were how big her breast were compared to her small body. She was very pale with hair almost as dark as his.

"Why didn't you tell me we had company," she said, embarrassed to be seen in pj's. Rude shrugged his shoulders and turned to Tseng.

"The bathroom is down that hall. The second door to your left."

Tseng placed the cat down and nodded in acknowledgment to the girl before he went to the bathroom. He really didn't need to go, he just wanting to see Rude in his environment. He was surprised by the girl though; having thought Rude lived alone or was single. He wondered if Reno knew about her then shook his head. Surely Reno would have mention Rude's woman if he knew. He could hear them or her really, vaguely approaching.

"Who is that?" she asked, trying to keep her voice low but the Turk heard her clearly with his ear pressed against the wall.

"My boss," he said evenly without going into details.

"That man is your boss? Really?" she said, her voice irking the Turk in the bathroom.

"Bitch," Tseng muttered under his breath before he flushed the toilet. He ran some water for twenty seconds before he exited. Rude was standing in the hall next to the unidentified female that Tseng already resented.

"I'll be leaving now," the Turk said, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl.

"You sure you don't want a cup of tea of something before you go?" the female asked. "It's awfully cold out there."

The Turk forced a polite smile and was about to decline the offer when Rude casually started to remove his suit jacket and unbutton his shirt.

"I suppose I could have one cup before I go," he said, trying to hide his eagerness.

"Awesome! I'll get the water boiling," she said happily. "I'm Miranda by the way."

Tseng nodded and introduced himself as well. As she bounded for the kitchen, Tseng turned to Rude who was heading for the living area. His dark eyes roamed over the man's shirtless back as he followed him. He took a seat in the armchair across from Rude and enjoyed the view of the man before him. Then, as if sensing his betrayal from afar, the head Turk's phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked to see who was calling. A slight sigh fell from his lips as he answered his lover.

"Yes," he said bitterly.

"Where are you? It's almost ten-thirty," his silver haired boyfriend asked.

"I'll be there shortly," he said promptly before hanging up.

"Is it work?" Rude asked concerned.

"Oh no," the Turk said politely, "Just an associate."

Rude nodded and relaxed into his sofa. The Turk remained quiet but his mind was racing with scenarios of him, a shirtless Rude and that soft looking sofa. He imagined sitting in Rude's lap with his fingers roaming over his chiseled chest as he kissed him desperately.

_Get a hold of yourself, Tseng! _The Turk thought to himself._ You have a hot, silver haired sex god waiting for you at home. Stop fantasizing._

As he ceased his lustful thoughts, Miranda arrived holding a tray with three cups of hot tea. It smelled good as she handed him a cup with a smile on her face. He couldn't help but stare at her large breast as she leaned over.

"Ah thank you," he said curtly, hoping Rude didn't think he was ogling his woman.

She served Rude then took a seat next to him. The Turk in shades sipped idly at his drink before a slight frown graced his lips. Miranda noticed immediately and questioned him.

"What? Still not enough sugar?" she asked. Rude nodded and placed the cup down. The girl rolled her eyes and stood up.

"He's always had such a sweet tooth," she commented. "Ever since we were kids."

"Kids?" the head Turk said out loud before realizing his mistake.

"Oh yeah. Rude and I are brother and sister," she said happily, bringing over more sugar cubes to put in Rude's tea. "I know we don't look much alike. We have different fathers."

"I see," the Turk said, trying to hide his relief by taking a sip of his tea that was starting to taste even better.

He left Rude's house around eleven p.m. and immediately headed over to the house he shared with Sephiroth. He knew the man would be furious with him but it was almost worth it to see Rude's sleek, muscular body. He reached home soon after and though he dreaded going in, he couldn't stay in his car the whole night. With an annoyed sigh, he got out of his car with his briefcase in hand and unlocked the door.

He wasn't surprised to see the house was pitch black dark. Sephiroth didn't need light to see due to his genetic modifications, but Tseng did. He turned on the light in the foyer and removed his shoes and jacket. He loosened his tie as he made his way upstairs. The Turk could only hope the General had fallen asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with him tonight. He was tired, and only wanted to change into more comfortable clothes and go to bed.

Once in his room, he turned the light on the lowest setting. He could see Sephiroth's form underneath the covers and was relieved to see the man was asleep. He quickly changed into his nightclothes and slipped into bed, being as quiet as he could as to not disturb his lover. He adjusted in bed into a comfortable position and closed his eyes, eager to fall asleep.

Unfortunately, the hand he felt slipping through his hair let him know he probably wasn't off the hook yet. He tried to react as quickly as he could, but he wasn't faster than Sephiroth's lighting fast reflexes. Tseng gritted his teeth as his head was yanked back by his hair and his arms restrained behind his back.

"Fuck Seph!" he hissed out at the sharp pain.

"Where were you?" he asked, voice sharp as it cut though the silent dark of the night.

"I just went to eat! Let me go you fucking psycho."

He felt the grip on his arms grow tighter.

"Where else?"

"None of your business," he bit out. He knew it was better to keep Sephiroth guessing than to name names. His jealous lover would make Rude's life a living hell if he found out Tseng was interested in him.

"You better tell me something. Who were you with?" he growled into his ear.

"Damn it Seph! I just went out to eat with Cissnei! She invited me to a late dinner and I took her offer. Now release me you neanderthal," he hissed out.

He was becoming slightly aroused from the situation but he was really tired, and though he figured he could have sex right now, he really wanted to pass out.

The general didn't release him but he did loosen his grip. "Cissnei? The red haired girl?" he asked.

"Yes," he managed to get out before a yawn. He felt his arms being released and the grip on his hair was removed. Sephiroth then pulled Tseng into his arms and held him close.

"Bipolar son of a bitch," the Turk bit out as he snuggled closer to his lover.

"I was just concerned," Sephiroth said nonchalantly as he closed his eyes. "You know I don't like it when I don't know who you're with or where you're at."

"Yeah I know," the Turk said lowly. He wasn't surprised by what Sephiroth said, but he was growing concerned by how often it was being said. It seemed he couldn't do anything non work related without Sephiroth wanting to know every detail. Tseng knew he could be pretty overbearing sometimes too but only when it came to Genesis. He didn't like or trust him, thus he was always skeptical about them going out, but that wasn't the case with Sephiroth. Unless he was out with a woman, the man would hound him for details.

"I'm not a child Seph, I don't have to tell you everything," he said.

"Well you better tell me something, because if I have nothing to go on then there's nothing to stop me from assuming anything."

Tseng sighed softly before frowning.

"Just…shut up."

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Heinous acts<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Dominate Me**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Warnings: BDSM, yaoi, language, violence, smutty writing, drug use, forced**

**Summary: What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial…or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Heinous acts<strong>

"Are there any pending cases that need attending to?"

"Nope."

"Not even the Ricter Gang case?"

"All clear Bossman."

"What about that case…"

"There are no pending cases at the moment. The only ones that are still ongoing are currently being investigated by active duty Turks."

"So there's no field work that I can do today? Come on Reno, there has to be something. Keep looking!"

The dark haired Turk sighed in frustration as he heard his second in command typing erratically at his computer over the phone. Tseng had had a long busy day but he'd gladly stack more work onto his plate if it meant he would have a valid excuse to get out of going to the President's dinner party.

"There ain't shit here to do boss. It's been a slow week," the redhead replied. Tseng pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed it to his chest to cover the mic.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" he bit out, highly upset that the day he actually wanted to add to his workload there was nothing available. He released a deep sigh before placing the phone back against his ear.

"Very well then," he said, sounding irritated.

"Look Boss, you know it's an unwritten rule that the Pres fucks who he wants to fuck and you can only avoid it for so long. I mean, I think even Rude may have got it ya know? No one is safe from him."

The Turk stifled a feminine wail at the mention that his crush might have been touched by that fat, plum suited pig. "Not Rude!"

"Well, Rude didn't deny nor confirm anything so…"

_Damn it,_ the Turk swore mentally. Reno's words weighed heavily on his mind. How long could he hold off his boss' advances? There were certain people the Turk thought the President would never be able to get in bed but he had. He supposed it wasn't entirely too hard when you were the richest and most powerful man on the face of the planet. President Shinra felt liked he owned everybody in his company and he was right. They were very well paid, especially executives, but everything came at a cost. Some in the form of favors, others, like himself and other attractive members of their workplace, were sought after for sexual play.

The Turk recalled one man who had been over the entire Finance department. He had been gorgeous, with soft brown eyes and long dark hair. Skin as pale as a sheet and a face so handsome even the Turk had toyed with the idea of indulging in a one night stand with him. Of course the president had noticed him too and often invited him to his dinner parties, but the man always declined until one day the President had made it mandatory for him to come. According to one of the business men who had been there, the man had rejected the president's advances and called him a few choice names, promising that he'd hire the best lawyer and sue him for sexual harassment. Not only did the man get gang raped by the president and his associates, he was fired and the president made sure that no one would hire him by blemishing his record. The last time he saw the man he was selling his body for gil underneath the plate.

That's why Tseng had played it carefully for the past year or two when the president started approaching him. He'd been polite and always provided proof for missing a dinner. And the times he had attended he was very careful not drink too much. If the president handed him a drink, he would swallow it then excuse himself to go puke it up in the bathroom; however, the last few times he'd been there he'd had some close calls. At the last dinner party, he had barely managed to get away with his clothes on, as he had been partially drugged and couldn't throw all of it up. He knew he had to be very careful tonight or risk being the President's and his pal's fuck toy of the night.

"Just…I'll talk to you later Reno," he said with dread in his voice.

"Sure thing boss, and If you manage to not get raped you should come over to my place for a celebratory fuck. You know where I live…"

The Turk hung up on his subordinate and rolled his eyes at the comment. It was a well known fact that Reno loved women and wouldn't touch a man if a gun was pointed to his head. Tseng could also back that up with proof. They'd been taken hostage back in their rookie days and their kidnapper had thought Reno was easy on the eyes so he pressed the barrel of his gun to the young Turk's head and told him if he didn't start sucking his dick he'd blow his brains out. Reno then responded "You're gonna have to kill me then queer, cause I ain't touching no dude's junk. You can go fuck yourself."

He couldn't remember how they had managed to escape exactly but he knew never to come on to Reno ever.

* * *

><p>"General Sephiroth, Sir!" A SOLDIER third class called out as he spotted him down the hall.<p>

The silver haired man shot him a death glare so intense the man halted where he stood. Ever since yesterday, the silver haired man had been in a bad mood. Not that he was mad at anyone or anything in particular, but he was highly irritated with his own body. His cock would get hard without warning or purpose and he had no idea why. Then, his mood would dramatically shift. One moment he'd be fine and the next his demeanor would change completely.

"Well?" he snapped at the SOLDIER.

"Um…Director Lazard sent me to…to fetch you Sir!" he said nervously.

"Fetch?" the general repeated with ire in his tone. "Am I some sort of dog, SOLDIER?

"No not at all, Sir! I meant…"

"Just get the hell out of my way," he said, maneuvering around the other man.

"Yes, Sir," he heard the boy in the background say. The general hoped it wasn't anything too important. He really didn't feel like doing shit today and would try to avoid doing anything productive if possible.

When he eventually reached the director's door, he barged in without knocking. Lazard looked up with slight annoyance etched into his handsome features.

"Yes?" the general said hastily.

"You should knock, SOLDIER," the director commented. Sephiroth just crossed his arms and stared at his boss with an equally irritated look.

"I've called you here because I haven't received your mission report on your most recent case. Only you and Genesis have failed to report to me. Why is that?"

He wanted to say something smart to the man, but he settled for a shrug instead. Gaia he was not in the mood for this today. He could feel his groin starting to throb and he swore at the bad timing. Just what the hell was happening to his body? He suddenly felt warm and a bit flushed and could only hope the Director wouldn't notice.

"Well, just make sure you get it to me tomorrow before five. I do have other priorities besides babysitting you and Genesis."

The general wanted to retort but he also needed to get out of there before Lazard started to notice something was off with him. So instead he just made a hasty exit with the intention of going straight to his office. In the elevator, his breathing was becoming more erratic and his cock was already hard and painfully constricted in his pants. He was grateful when he arrived on his floor and quickly walked down the hall. Distracted as he was, he barely missed colliding with his lover in the hallway.

"Sephiroth?" the head Turk asked concerned when he saw the state the general was in.

The silver haired one stared down at Tseng momentarily before he suddenly grabbed the Turk by his arm and started dragging him to his office.

"What the hell? Let me go," the smaller man demanded, but to no avail. He was shoved into the general's office and nearly hit the desk on his way in. Sephiroth hastily locked the door behind him and turned his attention to his lover who was staring at him with heated eyes.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your fucking mind?" the brunette snapped.

"Tseng…I need your help," he said, trying to control his breathing. It seemed like his whole body was becoming sensitive.

"With what?" he asked.

The general cleared his throat before speaking. "I don't know why, but I've been extremely hot and bothered all day. I was just sitting at my desk doing my work when all of a sudden my cock got so hard it was painful. I don't know why this is happening but just help me out."

The Turk stared at him in disbelief before he released an amused chuckle. "Are you just making this shit up so I can suck you off at work or something? You know we agreed on no sexual acts on duty."

"But Tseng I'm not lying! I mean, look at me!"

The dark haired Turk scanned over his lover and then back up to Sephiroth's face. The man was indeed very pink cheeked and it was very oblivious he had a raging hard on in his leather pants. Tseng licked his lips at the sight, becoming slightly aroused himself.

"I don't know about this. I feel like you're just trying to bypass the rules and it's not going to work. Where you masturbating and just thought that I'd finish the job for you? Well no. I have to be at the president's mansion soon and I really don't have time for your shenanigans."

With that being said, the Turk picked up the suitcase he'd been holding and made for the door, only to be stopped by the general blocking his path.

"Move Seph," he said evenly. Sephiroth shook his head and continued to block the door.

"I'm telling you the truth and I'm asking you for help," he said sounding desperate as he moved closer to his boyfriend. Tseng did not back up and instead stared his lover directly in the eyes.

"Fuck off!" he bit out, trying to move around the taller man. He didn't get very far when the general suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Tseng scowled and tried to get out of his hold but the man was too strong.

"Tseng, all I'm asking for is some head and then I'll leave you alone."

"And all I'm saying is no," he retorted. "Now let me go."

"I'll force you if I have to, pet," he said, practically hissing the last word.

"Don't call me that here!" he yelled as he tried to pull away from Sephiroth. The sliver haired one scowled before he threw his lover to the ground.

"I was trying to be nice about this but you're making it difficult," he said, voice becoming more breathy as he pinned his lover down. He licked his lips at the sight of the weaker man struggling underneath him.

"Are you going to be good and obey your master?" he said teasing. Tseng scowled and tried to move.

"You dumbass, we aren't role-playing in our house, we're at work and we can't do this here. I'd be more than happy to suck your dick at home but not here! Fuck!"

Sephiroth frowned and took a deep breath. He was really aroused right now and wanted to force Tseng to pleasure him but the Turk was right. They weren't role-playing and they weren't in their basement. He was at work and really about to rape his lover. As much as he wanted to continue, he knew he should stop. Then a thought crossed his mind and he smiled deviously down at the Turk underneath him. He stared at him for a few seconds, enjoying watching him struggle.

"If we're not role-playing, then you should be wearing regular boxers right? Nothing sexy or feminine," he said maliciously. Tseng shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about? That doesn't make sense!"

"Of course it does, you see; when we role-play you always wear such sexy garments underneath. So I say if you're wearing them now then I get a blow job."

Sephiroth didn't hesitate to pin his lover's hands above his head with one hand and go for his pants with the other.

"No, No!" the Turk yelled, hoping his amourous lover would stop. Unfortunately for Tseng he kept going and yanked down his pants after he'd unzipped them. Tseng blushed and turned his head away from the sly smile Sephiroth was giving him. The Turk had meant to go change into some regular men's undergarments after work, but he hadn't been home yet so…

"A lacy white thong with cute pink bows for added appeal. How lovely," he said as he placed his hand over Tseng's covered genitals. "Are you wearing a bra too?"

When the Turk didn't answer, he took it upon himself to find out. He slowly unbuttoned the Turk's shirt and licked his lips when he pulled his top open, exposing his bare skin and no bra.

"Oh well, I wouldn't want them to cover up these delicious looking nipples anyway," he said, pressing his thumb over one for added emphasis. Tseng bit his lip and continued to avoid his companion's bright green eyes.

Sephiroth then unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing sex. He released a strangled groan as he stroked himself a bit, his cheeks becoming a deeper red than before. Unable to resist his lover's moans, Tseng lifted his gaze and moaned once he saw Sephiroth pleasuring himself over his body. He felt himself becoming hard in response.

He stroked himself to full hardness before he grabbed Tseng's arms and pinned both hands over his head. He then positioned himself in a kneeling position so that his long, hard sex dangled just above the Turk's lips. He pressed his leaking cock to the Turk's closed lips and groaned at the contact.

"Open those lips for me," he said desperately. The neediness in his voice caused Tseng to relent and open his mouth. The general eagerly slipped the head of his cock inside his mouth and the Turk immediately began sucking.

"Ah yes," the silver haired man hissed out as he plunged more of his dick into Tseng's mouth.

He sucked vehemently at the length in his mouth, his tongue constantly moving up and down along the underside vein. Sephiroth seemed anxious today and Tseng could tell he wasn't going to last very long, he just had to pick up the pace and make him come sooner. He lifted his head up and started to swallow more of his lover's length. He knew to let Sephiroth gag him as it was a huge turn on for the man. He coughed and choked around the massive cock in his mouth, his eyes watering at the strain.

"Fuck, Tseng," the general moaned as he tossed his hair to one side in his passion. Tseng loved when he did that. He didn't know if Sephiroth was aware that he loved it when he flipped his hair in bed, but it still made him hard all the same. He moaned around the cock down his throat and wanted to desperately touch himself, but he was being restrained by Sephiroth who didn't seem like he was going to release him anytime soon.

He groaned and bucked his hips up, trying to get his point across the other man. Sephiroth smirked down at him before he released one of Tseng's hands, which immediately went to his restrained sex. He slipped them underneath his lacy thong and started to pleasure himself. The general had now begun to thrust rapidly down his throat and Tseng increased the pressure on his cock. Sephiroth groaned loudly and grabbed Tseng's hair, pulling his head up and practically ramming his thick sex down the Turk's throat. He grinned maliciously at the sight of his lover's eyes lulling into the back of his head at the intensity. Tseng's throat convulsed around his penis and the Turk made an incoherent noise as Sephiroth suddenly came in his mouth, most of it spilling over his lips and seeping out the sides as his throat wouldn't allow him to swallow.

Not only a few seconds later, the Turk released his seed, it landing on his stomach and hips mostly. He quivered underneath his lover after his orgasm and then went limp underneath him. Sephiroth removed his penis and looked over his lover who had cum all around his mouth. He leaned forward to kiss Tseng's cheek but the Turk snapped, swatting at him and managing to slap him in the face.

"Tseng," the general said as he looked down at the dark haired man.

The head Turk sat up abruptly and coughed, causing more cum to come up. He glared at the SOLDIER and gritted his teeth as he stood up. Sephiroth knew Tseng was furious with him. Not only had he broken one of their most sacred rules, he had practically forced Tseng to do it. He did feel much better than before though.

"You're such a fucking asshole," the Turk said as he pulled his pants up. He grabbed a tissue from the man's desk and wiped the sticky fluid from his stomach and mouth. Quickly, he buttoned up his shirt and closed his suit jacket.

"Don't expect me to be home tonight. I'm staying at my condo and don't you dare come over there. Fucking jerk," he bit out as he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door.

"Tseng don't be mad. I mean, you got off too so…"

"Ugh!" the Turk yelled before grabbing the nearest object at throwing it at his insensitive boyfriend. He then slammed the door behind him and Sephiroth sighed. Why couldn't he just have taken his word for it in the first place, then he wouldn't have had to force him. Then again, he did like to see the beautiful man forced into submission. It was a different feeling he got from the Turk willingly submitting to him and he liked it…a lot.

He zipped up his pants and sat back down behind his desk. He should work on his report, but all he could think about was Tseng was mad at him, which meant he probably wasn't getting laid anytime soon.

"Fuck," he swore at the thought before he turned on his computer.

* * *

><p>He was already late when he had had arrived at the President's mansion. The man absolutely hated being late to anything, even if it was someplace he didn't want to be. If Sephiroth hadn't held him back up at the office he would have made it with time to spare. Instead, he had to rush home, which really couldn't be considered a rush with Midgar traffic, and take a shower to get his lover's residue off. Then he had to find something to wear, which eventually after half an hour he selected a dark red dress shirt, a pair of sleek black lambskin pleated pants and dark alligator shoes.<p>

A butler greeted him and ushered him in. He handed the man his coat and walked to the usual place the dinner parties were held. Gaia he did not want to be here and especially be late. Damn Sephiroth!

Tseng paused before he walked through the corridor that led to his destination. He could hear the very hearty laughs of the other men, the president being the loudest. Slowly, he began to walk down the long hallway; dread building up with each step. He managed to keep a neutral expression when he arrived at the end of that long corridor and maintained it when he entered the room.

"Tseng!" he heard the president say as he entered.

He smiled at the man and bowed politely. "Sorry I am late."

"No worries Commander," the pudgy man said as his eyes roamed over Tseng's appearance.

As the Turk headed for his seat, he scanned the dinner table for people he recognized and made note of those unfamiliar to him. He knew most of the men there; CEO Uchida Kibuki from Food Corp, Devin Vinefare the president of Midgar Construction, Neil Hubert of Hubert Oil enterprises, and Justin Velazquez the president's lawyer. He was a bit surprised to see Lazard here as he'd never been to a dinner party previously. Lazard smirked at him from behind the wine glass he held to his lips. Tseng nodded in acknowledgement and took his seat which was unfortunately between the blond and a man he didn't know.

"The man to your right is Anthony Johnson, the new CEO of Mercury," the president informed. Mercury was a company that manufactured most cars in the world. He remembered the previous CEO had passed away last month and hadn't named a successor. He guessed this man was the lucky one to get the coveted position.

"And this gentleman next to me is Robert Nocturne. He was recently named president of Justified Electronics," he said as he patted the man on the back.

Tseng nodded politely to the men and offered a slight smile. Nocturne raised a thick dark brow at the Turk and took a sip of his wine. He then leaned over and whispered something to President Shinra though his gaze was still fixed on the Turk. Tseng looked away and stared down at his empty plate. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home, sip some tea and sleep.

His glass was filled with wine and he stared at the glass with great trepidation. The last time he'd drank wine here he barely made it out with his clothes on, but the President was looking at him. He picked up the glass and took a tiny sip that would hopefully please him.

"Come now Tseng," the haughty blond next to him spoke. "That little sip is not very respectful. This wine if over one hundred years old and should be enjoyed, right everyone?"

The President nodded his head and chuckled deeply. "Yes Tseng, you're insulting me with your sips. Drink more! Enjoy it!"

Several other men chimed in and he smiled politely as he drank more. It was very good wine but he knew without a doubt that there was something in it. He downed it and they cheered as his glass was refilled. He thanked the server and turned his attention to Lazard. He wanted to strangle the shit out of him for edging everyone on. The director knew more than anyone what was going on here and he had instigated that on purpose.

Lazard raised his glass in Tseng's direction. "Come on Commander. Let's drink and be merry."

It took everything in his power to keep from lashing out at the man but instead he downed the drink. He would kill Lazard for this later, but right now he needed to go throw up. Though he couldn't taste what was put in his drink, he was starting to feel strange and it wasn't from the wine.

"If you'll excuse me," The Turk said as he stood up.

"I have to go as well," Lazard said, putting down his glass.

Tseng didn't wait for him and headed to the bathroom furthest down the hall. He could hear Lazard's footsteps trailing behind him and he clicked his teeth in annoyance. He opened the bathroom door and locked it behind him. Familiar with this routine, he pulled up the toilet seat and stared at the water. He had to make himself throw up, as sticking his finger down his throat hadn't worked since he was sixteen. The Turk concentrated and he could almost feel the bile rising up, but a rapid knock to the door stopped him.

"Occupied," the Turk said evenly.

"I know," he heard Lazard say from the other side. He wanted to tell the other man to fuck off, but ignored him instead.

"I know what you're doing in there," he said. "It's not going to work."

Curious now, the Turk turned to the door.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you. I really don't want to speak through the door. Someone may hear."

Reluctantly, he opened the door slowly and allowed for Lazard to enter. The man came in and smiled at the Turk.

"Look, we don't have much time, but you need to drink this in order to get the drugs out of your system," he said as he pulled out a green vile from his pocket.

Tseng was confused. Hadn't Lazard been the one edging him on to drink anyway? Why would he intentionally try to make him drink more, then offer an antidote? Seeing the mistrust in the Turk's eyes Lazard sighed.

"Look, I was asked to make you consume more alcohol so the drugs would be in your system, but this is wrong. I don't want those men out there to…you know," he said.

Tseng still didn't trust him and instead hovered over the toilet seat. "I'd rather take my chances than take anything from you."

"Fine, go ahead and puke and you'll see the effects will still be there," Lazard informed.

Tseng ignored him and concentrated on the water in the bowl. He coughed a few times before he threw up what he felt was most of the wine. Contrary to what Lazard had told him, he felt better almost instantly. He flushed the toilet and maneuvered around Lazard so he could rinse his mouth out. After he was finished, he turned to the door but the motion made his head spin. He tried to ignore it but then he started walking very awkwardly. Perhaps Lazard was right. It seemed the effects had suddenly hit him all at once.

"Told you," he said as he approached the Turk. He handed him the vile and looked him in the eyes. "Drink it."

Tseng knew at this point he wasn't going to make it out of the house like this so he threw caution to the wind and drank the green liquid. It tasted awful but be managed to finish it.

"Um, thank you," the Turk said as he tossed the vile in the trash. He did feel a lot better, bit nauseas from the taste, but otherwise he felt fine.

"No problem," Lazard said as he headed for the door. "Let's get back."

Tseng nodded and followed closely behind Lazard as they returned to the table. The men were having a grand time seeing as how most of them were a bit tipsy from the wine. He took his seat and shot another thank you to Lazard under his breath. The blond smirked and took a sip of his wine before he winked at the Turk.

The night progressed better than the Turk thought it would. He wasn't bothered by anyone about drinking and the food wasn't bad. The man he was sitting next to flirted with him quite a bit but he could handle a little flirting. It was better than getting fucked by these old men. The man was currently showing him a photo of his kids. Tseng pretended to be mildly interested as he looked at the man's funny looking children.

"I bet you're not much older than them hmm," the man asked.

"Not sure Mr. Johnson," he responded, becoming quite bored with the conversation.

"Well, my oldest is twenty," he said as he scanned over the Turk. Tseng yawned.

"I'm twenty…um," he stuttered, then shook his head. Why couldn't he remember his age?

"I'm twenty three? No Twenty four," he said. What the hell was wrong with him? The other man chuckled.

"A bit tipsy are we?"

"Nuh…no," he stammered. His vision was suddenly becoming blurry. How could this be happening? Lazard had given him the antidote right? He turned to face to blond and nearly fell out of his chair at the motion.

"Lazard," he whispered. "Its…not…it's not."

He tried to say what he wanted to, but the words would not come out. Lazard stood up and walked over to the Turk with his glass in his hand. He took a small sip and stared down at the Turk's unfocused eyes. He then tilted his glass to the side and poured the warm liquid on the Turk's head. Tseng blinked once, then again as he tried to focus on the man above him.

"He's all yours gentlemen," Lazard said slyly before he lifted his foot and pressed his healed shoe against the man's forehead and pushed him back. It seemed as if he was moving in slow motion as he went back and fell into Johnson's lap.

"Thank you boy," he heard the president say. "You're dismissed."

Lazard blew a kiss at the Turk who could barely form a coherent thought at this point.

"Can I stay, please?" he asked as he loosened his belt.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat across from Genesis and Angeal in the apartment the two shared. He was sipping a bit of brandy and trying to listen to Genesis talk about his problems with the SOLDIER chow hall, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept thinking about how he wronged Tseng. The image of him shoving his cock into the man's mouth brought forth both shame and arousal. If only the Turk had believed him, then he wouldn't have had to force him.<p>

Also, the sudden bouts of arousal still plagued him. As a man, he would sometimes get hard just for the fuck of it. His prick had no real reason it just would, but this was different. These were vicious hard-ons he couldn't will away. He figured he should see a physician, but perhaps it wasn't that serious.

_Or maybe it is, _he thought as he felt another one coming on. He downed his drink and tried to focus on whatever shit Genesis was talking about.

"I'm just saying, I wouldn't serve that shit to the filth of the slum world beneath my feet," he said haughtily.

"Don't call them filth," Sephiroth corrected. He hated when Genesis started acting like he was better than everyone just because he came from wealth. The auburn haired man chuckled and stood up. With his drink in hand, he made his way over to where the general sat. He smirked and took a big gulp of the aged wine he had in his glass.

"Oh sorry," he said condescendingly, "I forgot your boyfriend was once a coagulated piece of slum shit that lived in the rancid lower world."

"Genesis!" Angeal yelled. "Don't speak of his lover like that."

"And why not?" the pompous man said through a wide grin. "Sephiroth and I both know where his Wutaiian bitch came from. Every day I thank the goddess that your prick hasn't fallen off from fucking his dirty…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sephiroth suddenly rendered him incapable by socking him in his mouth. The red head stumbled, but did not fall. He wiped the blood from his lip and shot the silver haired one a fierce look of rising rage.

"You dare strike me!" he yelled, tossing his glass to the ground shattering it instantly.

Sephiroth ignored him and took his seat. Genesis was practically foaming at the mouth with rage.

"Genesis, calm down," Angeal said as he tried to grab his friend's arm. The enraged man shook loose of his hold and approached the general with wide, maddened eyes. Sephiroth stared right into his dilated eyes without expression.

"You'll regret that, my friend," he hissed out.

"Oh, really?" Sephiroth said through a smirk. Genesis chuckled darkly and raised his hand up to touch the general's lips.

"Hmm, maybe I'll just put more drugs in your drink. I can see you're hard right now. Did you have a fun day today?"

Sephiroth's expression went from blank to furious in a split second, almost comically so. Genesis had gone too far with the jokes this time. Whatever he had done to him had affected his judgment. He had broken the rules he and his boyfriend had made, and though he didn't feel too bad about raping him, it bothered him that Genesis had been the cause of all this.

"You mother fucker!" he bit out. He stood up and charged his friend, knocking the man back. The red head laughed and picked himself up.

"Easy boy," he teased.

"I think you should go to bed now Genesis before you really get hurt," Angeal advised.

Genesis snickered. "As if."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stood up to take his leave. "I'll see you tomorrow in the training room Genesis." He decided he'd take his aggression out on the man then. Sometimes Genesis needed a good ass whipping.

"Yeah sure," the red head said as he headed up the stairs.

On the way back to home, he couldn't help but wonder why Genesis hated Tseng so much. He'd never understand the redhead, and he really didn't want to.

He pulled into the drive way and parked. He decided to go to the house he shared with Tseng but knew the man wouldn't be there. Tseng probably wouldn't speak to him for awhile either. With a great sigh, he exited the car and entered the dark house. For some reason, he had hoped that by some miracle Tseng would be in his cage dressed in tight black leather eagerly awaiting his return, but all he was greeted with was the vast darkness of the place.

"Shit," he swore as locked the door behind him. He dragged himself down to basement and headed straight for the huge, empty bed. The chains, whips and sex toys around him only reminded him of his missing lover. He would definitely apologize to the man tomorrow, or…

He jolted up and pulled out his phone. Maybe Tseng would talk to him over the phone if he didn't want to see him in person. He speed dialed his lover and waited anxiously as the phone rang.

* * *

><p>A familiar ringtone sounded and Tseng's eyes flickered open. He looked up and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. Where was he? He tried to sit up but pain raced through his body from the tip of his toes to the top of his head. He groaned and tried to make out his surroundings. It was really hot and he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead.<p>

"Oh fuck," he groaned in pain as he turned on his side. He tried to make out where the noise was coming from, but his head hurt too badly, not to mention he felt wet. As confused as he was, he needed to get to his phone. What if was something important?

He managed to get on his knees, but they were so very sore. He made to move but the sharp pain in his ass made him hault. The Turk knew that feeling very well and was starting to panic. This wasn't his house and yet he knew he'd been fucked…hard. He stared down at his body and went wide eyed. His body was covered in bruises and red marks. His whole body was sticky and every time he moved he could feel the gunk in his ass try to come out. It made him want to throw up.

The ringing stopped and he swore. He dragged his body over to where he had heard the noise. He spotted his phone by his shredded shirt and reached out to grab it, only to have it swiped in front of him. Still a bit delayed in his motions. He slowly looked up and was met with crystal clear blue eyes.

"Lazard?" he said. Then the man smiled and then pulled out his own cell phone. He pressed a couple of buttons and turned the screen to face Tseng. The Turk didn't know what he seeing at first until the picture adjusted and his jaw dropped.

It was him, but then again it couldn't be. He watched in horror as the Tseng in the video was presented with a cock that was then shoved in his mouth. A sigh of relief could be heard as he swallowed whoever's dick he was sucking. Another cock was presented to him and pressed up against his cheek. He turned to it and released the one in his mouth to suck on that one.

"Oh yeah," one spoke, "He's fucking good at this. Probably the best so far."

"Maybe he's had some practice?" he heard the familiar voice of Lazard say, followed by a deep chuckle. More cocks were presented and he looked confused as to what to do momentarily before he swallowed the one in front of his face and grabbed one in his left hand and the other in his right. He moved his hands rapidly over them and sucked at the one in his mouth.

"Oh Damn, I think I'm gonna cum already. I haven't cum so quickly in years!" he recognized the voice as Neil Hubert.

"Turn this off," Tseng said, though he couldn't stop looking at the video. He didn't remember doing any of this shit.

"The dick with the prince Albert is mine," Lazard informed.

Tseng gritted his teeth as he watched as how his tongue circled the gold ring through Lazard's dick in the video. The blond had then forced it roughly into the man's mouth and started thrusting.

"Oh my," Lazard said breathily, "He doesn't even gag. I think we hit the jackpot gentlemen."

The phone was then closed and placed into Lazard's pocket. "Don't worry; we gave you a nice bukkakke."

"You…you," the Turk was so angry he could barely speak.

"You should get going though before those old geezers catch a second wind. They just took a break," Lazard said as he tossed Tseng's phone to him. The Turk looked at the time and swore. It was only nine thirty. He fought through the pain and stood up to search for his clothes. His shirt was done for, but maybe his pants were still intact.

"They're by the red sofa," Lazard said as he watched the Turk scramble to find his pants. Tseng shot a glare at the man, but grabbed his pants. He did not what to be here when they came back, especially because this time he'd be fully aware. He slipped on his pants with some difficulty and started to look for his car keys.

"By the white arm chair," The blond spoke as he pulled out a cigarette.

Tseng grabbed his keys and his wallet that was lying next to them. He wished he had a shirt, but he was glad for at least having pants. He cast a glare at Lazard and frowned.

"What the fuck is your deal? You set me up and now you're helping me?" He bit out.

Lazard lit his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke. "I'm helping you because I feel like it and I think you suffered enough. Besides, I already have some great footage."

Tseng couldn't deal with it anymore. He made for the exit and ended up in a corridor of the house he was unfamiliar with.

"Shit," he swore. And he could also hear voices approaching.

"Need help?" Lazard said, looking absolutely sinister.

"No," the Turk said sharply before he started to run down the hallway opposite to the voices. He heard Lazard laughing in the background as he raced down the halls. The man was a fucking psycho, and probably almost as crazy as Tseng was…almost. The Turk would make sure the blond would pay for his actions.

He had made it to the end of the hall which unfortunately was a dead end. The voices were getting louder and he needed to disappear. He went for the nearest door and opened it. The room was completely dark but he didn't care. He pressed his ear against the door and listened.

"Tseng, dear," he heard the President say. "It's time for round two."

He heard the pleased sounds of agreement from the other men. A few moments of silence went by and he grew tense.

"Where the fuck is he?" he heard the man yell at the top of his lungs. "You were supposed to watch him boy!"

He could barely hear Lazard's response, but whatever he said didn't please his father. The sound of a slap echoed throughout the hall and Tseng lifted his head so that he was eye level with the door key hole. He couldn't see them so it didn't really help.

"You let the main entertainment get away!" he screamed.

A few other men started grumbling and the President sighed. "Well gentlemen, I guess there's only one way to handle this. You can fuck my son to your heart's content. It's his mistake so he has to take responsibility."

This time Lazard did speak up. "But, father!" he said out of fear.

"But nothing boy! You fucked up, now pay for it," the President said before he took his leave.

"But the Turk is still here! He's in the house somewhere! Please father, don't do this."

"Well if he shows up then he'll take your place, but until then you're their fuck toy of the night."

"No please! Father!" he pleaded, but went unheard as the President left.

The Turk had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. Karma really was a bitch sometimes. Once he was sure that the coast was clear, he opened the door and crawled out. There were no guards to be seen and he didn't spot any cameras. He kept low to the ground and close to the wall as he made his way down the hall. He knew he shouldn't, but he had too. He peaked in the room where he had woken up in, pulled out his phone and hit record. It took all his power to not laugh so loudly at the man. They were really giving it to him. The blond was on his hands and knees and completely naked. He had two men shoving their cocks in his mouth and one ramming him from behind. The other men were standing around him jacking off and eagerly awaiting their turn.

"I can't believe he gave us his son."

"We'll he's the bastard, remember? He'd never give us Rufus."

"True, but I wish that Turk we had would come back. His deep throat was fucking amazing. This one here can barely take half my dick."

Tseng chuckled lowly at the scene and knew he needed to leave, but this was just too good! He zoomed in on Lazard's stupid, pained expression as one man tried to shove his dick in as deep as he could down his throat. He choked and gagged around it.

"That's right," Tseng whispered, "take that fat, disgusting prick."

He focused on the man's pristine blue eyes that were now lulling in the back of his head at the force he was being ass fucked and face fucked. Tseng laughed again as the man doing him from behind finally came with a howl and the next man, Neil Hubert, entered him roughly and painfully. The Turk had to admit he was getting turned on from seeing Lazard being so brutally used. He brushed his fingers across the bulge in his pants and tried to steady the phone.

"Oh god, he's clenching around me so tightly."

"It's so good…ugh."

Tseng snickered as Lazard was hoisted up and exposed to the men around him. He zoomed in on his flaccid cock that looked like it had some potential. Neil was now sitting on the sofa with Lazard impaled on his dick with his legs spread wide.

"Think he can fit another one in that hole of his?"

"Yeah sure!"

"No! Please!" Lazard pleaded. Tseng zoomed in on his face and this time did laugh out loud though he kept it low. Lazard was actually fucking crying! This was too rich.

He zoomed in on his tiny hole being stretched by the man trying to force his cock in. Lazard screamed and Tseng swore he hit a note that a male his age should never be able to reach. Once the man's penis popped in, Lazard hollered and threw his head back at the pain. Tseng inwardly cringed. Taking two cocks with proper preparation had to be painful.

"Please…stop," he cried out, only to be responded with a man shoving his cock in his mouth to shut him up.

Tseng saved the video and just for spite, sent a copy of the video to Lazard's email. The title was "Karma's a bitch."

He stood up and closed his phone feeling a bit better than before. The Turk then limped down the hall with a big smile on his face. Sure he'd been fucked, but at least he didn't remember it. Lazard was going to have to live with that shit till the day he died.

He made it to his car without much trouble, as the President decreased security during his rape party nights.

"Night Lazard," he said before speeding off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please comment if you'd like more of this story.I'd like to update regularly. Appreciate it guys!<strong>

****Next Chapter: War and Chocolate****

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dominate Me**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Warnings: BDSM, yaoi, language, violence, smutty writing**

**Summary: What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial…or not.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love, love , love reading them :)**

**Also, if there will be" forced" scenes, I will warn more clearly next time. My apologies lovelies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: War and Chocolate<strong>

Tseng woke up sore and in a bit of pain. It wasn't anything he couldn't handle, but knowing that the bruises and love bites came from a mob of fat businessmen, made him feel nauseous. For a moment he considered sleeping in but he couldn't miss his morning run with Rude. He just couldn't imagine his crush running all alone without Tseng to ogle him from behind, thus he made an effort to get his sore ass out of bed and to the training grounds.

He ran a bit slower than usual, and trailed behind Rude, not that he minded with the view he was getting. The head Turk's eyes wandered from the man's broad shoulders to his muscular buttocks. He licked his lips at the sight and chewed on his bottom lip a bit. Rude started running a bit faster and Tseng stressed himself to catch up. He didn't want to look too sorry in front of his subordinate. With quick strides he caught up to the tall Turk and started to surpass him. Sometimes he wondered if the man sometimes checked out his ass too, he did have a rather nice one. Sephiroth has said it was most perfect ass he'd ever seen, and Tseng vainly agreed.

The long haired Turk looked over his shoulder at the man in shades trailing just a few meters behind him. They'd already gone past the usual sixteen laps, but he wanted to push himself. Plus, the burning he felt from running was dulling the ache in his ass.

"Hey, big guy," he called out as he started running backwards. "One more lap if you can handle it."

At his teasing, Rude smirked and started to pick up the pace. Tseng turned around and resumed running normally until Rude caught up, obviously trying to beat him to the next finish line.

_A race hmm…_

Tseng ignored the pain in his chest and started to give this final lap everything. Rude seemed to be doing the same as they were neck and neck for most of the lap. As the finish line came into sight, Tseng's leg started cramping and he slowed down a bit. He tried to fight through it, but the pain was starting to become unbearable. He had no choice but to slow to a stop before he was able to finish. Rude looked back at him as he passed his boss and crossed the finish line.

Tseng frowned and plopped down on the ground and waited for the cramp to pass. As his breathing returned to normal, the pain in his ass was starting to come back.

"Shit," he swore, as he tried to stand up. Rude offered him a hand and he gladly took it, along with a bottle of water.

"Getting old, Sir?" the bald man jested. Tseng chuckled as they headed to the locker room.

They showered and dressed quickly as their run had gone on longer than usual. As they made their way across the training field, Tseng caught sight of Lazard in the corner of his eye. He was honestly surprised to see the man at work considering what happened last night. To other people the man may have seemed normal enough, but Tseng's trained eye caught the weariness in them. Lazard finally saw him and the head Turk gave him a casual wave, and a slight wink. He caught the slightest narrowing of the man's blue eyes and smirked.

He wondered if Lazard had seen the video he'd sent him already.

They were just about to get on the elevators when a sudden explosion erupted. Tseng and Rude were instantly on alert and drew their guns. He heard a few shrieks from a few startled cadets and ordered them to stay down. The two Turks approached the area where the explosion occurred cautiously, for they couldn't see anything with all the dust around. Tseng noted the absence of gunpowder, meaning it wasn't a bomb that caused the destruction.

He nodded to Rude and they split up. With his gun aimed at the destruction, he could hear voices within the dust and could make out the outline of a tall man. He aimed in the man's direction and started to move further in.

"Fucking bitch!" he heard come from the man he was slowly approaching. "Look what you made me do!"

He heard another grumble from the ground and hoped Rude was pointing his gun at the one on the ground. He heard a dry cough and the sound of metal against metal. Swords?

"Fuck you Sephiroth!" he heard a familiar, narcissistic voice respond. Tseng sighed, and lowered his weapon.

"Rude," he called out, "Lower your weapon."

Knowing the man would follow his orders without question, Tseng placed his gun back into its holster.

As the dust cleared, he could make out the two figures clearly. Sephiroth was engaged in a heated conflict with Genesis. They were throwing insults at each other that even sailors wouldn't use. He scanned the area for the amount of damage. Apparently they had broken out of the side of the wall of the training room from the upper level. He sighed as he approached the furious silver haired general.

"Sephiroth," Tseng called out, cutting off the man's current string of insults. He stared down at the Turk and suddenly looked annoyed. The general was covered in cuts and bruises, not to mention the dust that clung to his skin.

"The hell is going here?" the Turk asked, resisting the urge to cross his arms and tap his foot.

"Um…" the general said as he scratched his dust encrusted hair.

"He threw me through a wall!" Genesis screamed, as he picked himself up. Tseng frowned and pulled out his phone. He dialed the maintenance room and ordered the immediate clean up of the training facility.

"What now, Sir?" Rude asked, suddenly next to him. Tseng looked to Sephiroth then to Genesis. The latter looking severely pissed off.

"Sephiroth! Genesis!" he heard the director yell. He'd forgotten Lazard had even been in the training area. The blond approached them both with a furious expression on his face.

"Both of you! Explain this to me right now!" he bellowed. Tseng shrugged his shoulders as the two SOLDIERS shuffled awkwardly as Lazard yelled at them.

"Let's go Rude," he said. He cast one last look over his shoulder and smirked at his boyfriend getting chewed out. Sephiroth winked at him and Lazard thought he wasn't taking this seriously, which caused the man to go off on him. Tseng was still mad at the silver haired one for breaking the rules but it did make him feel a little better seeing him get chewed out like that.

He went to his office with that grin still plastered on his face and turned on his computer screen. There wasn't much he had to do today and he was grateful for that. Once the computer was booted up, he checked his email to find that he had more emails than usual. The first one he checked was from Neil Hubert. The man had written him that he'd enjoyed last night and he wondered if they could get together sometime. Tseng made a look of disgust and deleted the message. How they had managed to get his private email address was most likely President Shinra's doing.

The next few emails were from the other men that had been there as well. Some asked for his discretion, while others asked if he was busy later on tonight. One man, Anthony Johnson, had apologized to him, stating he hadn't been thinking straight. Tseng deleted all the messages from them and scanned over the other emails until one caught his attention. It was a reply to the video email he had sent Lazard last night.

He opened it to read what Lazard had said. It was anything but pleasant.

_Tetetettetete_

_Re: Karma's a bitch_

_Tseng you dirty piece of Wutaiian filth. I can't believe you'd let me fall prey to the very men I saved you from. They were going to fuck the living daylights out of you again, yet I let you go and this is how you repay me! You are the worst of the worst. You're a worthless insect that I will squash when the time is right. _

_And I will not forget, nor forgive you. Retribution must be made._

Oh? Tseng thought, barely suppressing the carnal grin that formed. Lazard seemed pretty pissed off, even resorting to racial slurs that Tseng wasn't the least bit offended by. The man had clearly thought Tseng had betrayed him in some way, but Tseng felt otherwise. It was because of Lazard that he'd been drugged and taken advantage of in the first place. In fact, Lazard had fucked him along with the other men. As far as he was concerned, Lazard didn't do him any favors. He did wonder what Lazard had in mind. The blond could be quite conniving.

A few hours later, Tseng had finished his work for today and was reclined on the comfortable sofa in his office. His body still ached from the abuse of last night. As his eyes started to drift close, but the sound of his phone ringing pulled him out of it. He frowned as he retrieved the thing from his pocket.

"Yes?" he answered, trying not to sound tired.

"It's me," his boyfriend responded. Tseng sighed and was going to end the call but Sephiroth intervened.

"I know what you're thinking and please don't hang up," he pleaded. Tseng groaned.

"What?" he snapped.

"I want to apologize for what I did yesterday," he said, his tone soft.

"We'll you're not forgiven. You broke the rules and a simple I'm sorry will not suffice," he said bitterly. There was silence on the other end and Tseng would have thought that the general had hung up if not for the faint breathing.

"Tseng," he finally said. "I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness."

Now the Turk was becoming interested. "Hmm, it's almost lunch hour. Where are you?"

"At home. Lazard suspended me for the rest of the day."

Tseng sat up at that and stretched his limbs out. "I'll be over there in a bit then. You better be ready, dear." He said slyly, his tone full of promises.

* * *

><p>He'd taken a hi-potion before he made it over to Sephiroth's apartment. It had cured most of the minor pains and bruises, but he hated how terrible the stuff tasted. Generally he tried not to rely on potions, but he didn't want Sephiroth to see the bruises from last night. That would most likely send him into a rage that Tseng wouldn't be able to contain.<p>

He had a master key card that allowed him access to just about every housing unit within Shinra tower, including Sephiroth's. The house was dark when he entered, but he knew Sephiroth liked the darkness. The man's house was designed in modern contemporary furnishings which Tseng had always found very stylish. The home they shared together was a bit more rustic compared to their sleek, modern apartments.

Though it was dark, he spotted the man in the living area, his mako green eyes glowing brilliantly. Tseng smirked as he used the soft glow to guide him as he made his way over to Sephiroth. He turned on a dim lamp so he could see the silver haired man. Sephiroth looked up at Tseng with a slight smile.

Tseng rolled his eyes as he plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Make me a drink," the Turk demanded as he relaxed back into the plush leather furniture.

Sephiroth stood up and did as was told. Tseng kicked off his shoes and undid his tie. The room was a bit cold, but that was how Sephiroth liked it. Speaking of the man, he appeared in front of Tseng with a glass of brandy. Tseng sipped at it slowly, it was very good quality. Sephiroth made to sit next to him but the Turk raised a foot to the man's chest, halting him. He smirked behind the rim of the glass at the bemused look in the general's eyes.

He lowered his foot and placed the glass on the side table by the dimly lit lamp.

"We'll?" he said to the man standing above him. "You wanted to ask for my forgiveness?"

"Yes," he said deeply, his bright eyes fixed on the dark man below him.

"On your knees, dear," Tseng commanded.

Sephiroth did as was told and lowered himself in front of his sadistic lover. Tseng gestured him over with his finger and Sephiroth positioned himself between the Turk's legs. He loved it when Sephiroth was like this, compliant and submissive. He leaned a bit forward and pressed his thumb to the SOLDIER's plush bottom lip. Sephiroth snaked his tongue out to lick at his finger. Tseng smirked.

"I've decided to forgive you on the grounds that you not only pleasure me with your mouth, but you promise to never do this again."

Sephiroth nodded, but Tseng wanted more than that. He released his hand from the man's lips and roughly grabbed the man's jaw, squeezing tightly.

"I want to hear you say it, bitch!"He snapped; his tone sharp and demanding. He bit his lip to keep from smiling at Sephiroth's expression. It seemed like a cross of annoyance and arousal.

Sephiroth smirked and grabbed either side of the man's legs and lifted himself a bit until his could almost reach Tseng's lips.

"I promise," he said deeply. Tseng slipped his nimble fingers into Sephiroth's silky silver mane and gripped a handful of hair as he claimed his lips. Tseng dominated the kiss by forcing his tongue deep into his lover's mouth, savoring the taste. Sephiroth moaned as Tseng invaded his mouth, forcefully and vigorously. The dark haired one's teeth nipped at the man's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. When he was done with Sephiroth's mouth, he yanked the man's silver mane, forcing his head back. Tseng's dark eyes scanned over that long pale neck that just needed to be abused.

With a groan, he sunk his teeth into the flesh. Sephiroth moaned and arched up into the vicious bite, hoping it would leave a nice mark. Tseng nipped at the area and sucked it, loving how his actions made the mighty general quiver underneath him.

He pulled back to look at his handy work and was rewarded with an angry red mark marring Sephiroth's pale neck. He licked his lips before he brought them the spot again. He lightly scrapped his blunt teeth over the abused area and earned a shiver from the general. Turning his head slightly, he could see the flushed cheeks of his lover along with his lips that were seemingly stuck in a continuous "o".

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Tseng commented as he released his grip from Sephiroth's hair, only to place his hand on top of his head. Slowly, he started to apply pressure, causing the man to sink back to his knees.

"I want feel pleasure too," he moaned against the general's ear before he nipped at it.

"Let me give it to you then," Sephiroth responded as he spread the Turks legs apart. Tseng watched in anticipation as the man below him started to unzip his pants. He sighed in relief when his rock hard erection was released from the confines of his dark briefs. Sephiroth looked up at him with amused eyes as he started to stroke him.

"Male underwear today?" he chuckled. Tseng smirked before he reached out to slap the man's cheek, hard.

"Shut up and suck it," Tseng said darkly.

Sephiroth turned his head back around and Tseng had to suppress a groan at the sight of that glare the man was giving him. His eyes shone with lust and a bit of suppressed rage. Tseng loved pushing Sephiroth to his limit of submission. It was dangerous, but the Turk loved to do it regardless.

The general pushed some of his hair behind his ear before his lips connected with the head of Tseng's cock. He kissed it softly before he swallowed it. He sucked eagerly at the hard length and swiped his tongue along the sensitive underside. Tseng swore at the wondrous feeling and looked down at his boyfriend on his knees servicing him so very well. His mouth was so hot and wet; his cock throbbed against that skilled tongue.

Sephiroth let his cock slip from his lips for a brief moment as he flipped his hair from one side to the other. Tseng nearly lost it when that mane of silver billowed. Maybe Sephiroth did know about his hair flipping fetish. He swallowed his cock right after and Tseng bucked into that mouth. His thin fingers found their way into soft silver locks and he gripped his hair as an equestrian would do the reigns.

"Oh fuck," he moaned breathily as Sephiroth started to increase his pace, rapidly sucking and swallowing the head. His chin and lips were covered with thick saliva that made it easier for his cock to glide in and out. He threw his head back as he started to thrust into that willing mouth, his hands still firmly holding Sephiroth's head steady. Through his pleasure filled haze, he decided he wasn't being as rough as Sephiroth had been with him. The man had showed him no mercy and he would do the same.

He dropped his head and refocused on the man between his legs. Without warning, he gripped the man's head and thrust his hips forward, shoving most of his cock down that now constricting throat. Sephiroth choked around the length lodged down his throat and it sent shivers up Tseng's spine. He started to thrust unabashed into the silver haired man's mouth, the gagging sounds were music to his ears.

"Mmm, god!" he hissed out as Sephiroth kept his sly tongue mobile around his cock as he took in what he could and more. He was close to coming, and started to rut into the man's mouth shamelessly until he could feel himself about to explode.

"Oh shit." His fingers gripped silver hair tightly as he pounded into his lover's mouth, seeking release. He pulled out when he was seconds from coming and yanked Sephiroth's head back as he stroked himself to completion over his face. A stream of curses left his mouth as streams of hot cum erupted from his cock and onto the beautiful face below him. Sephiroth moaned once Tseng came onto his face and licked at the head of the spent cock above him.

Tseng released his grip from Sephiroth's hair and let his body fall back into the sofa. He was breathing heavily, eyes still wandering over his lover's face covered in his seed. Sephiroth smirked and licked at some of the mess near the corner of his lips.

"Have I been forgiven?" he asked deeply before he kissed the head of Tseng's softening cock.

The Turk nodded and leaned forward. He used his middle finger to swipe some cum from the man's face and hovered it over the silver haired one's lips. A hungry pink tongue lapped at the mess until it was no more.

Tseng wasn't mad anymore.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was stepping out of the shower when he heard a loud knock on his front door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the door as he towel dried his lengthy hair. The general hoped it was Tseng, but knew it probably wasn't. He had left about an hour ago after receiving a call from one of his subordinates. Sephiroth hadn't wanted him to leave but duty calls.<p>

He didn't bother to look through the eyehole and opened the door. To his dismay it was Lazard who stood there. He toyed with the idea of slamming the door in his face but instead he stepped aside so he could come in.

"I need to have a few words with you," the blond said as he walked pass him and into the living area. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. He really didn't want to deal with this right now and went to the kitchen to pour a drink for himself.

"You want one?" he called out to his boss who was currently sitting on the sofa where Tseng has fucked his face. He hadn't cleaned up the mess yet but if Lazard didn't notice he wasn't going to say anything.

"Please," he said which surprised Sephiroth. Normally Lazard turned down the drink. He poured another one and brought it to the blond. Even without his enhanced sight he could see that Lazard looked very weary, more than usual. This wasn't the first time he or Genesis had broken a wall or caused major damage to the training room, so he wondered why he looked so stressed.

"Thank you," he said before he gulped down the drink. Sephiroth raised a silver brow as he took a seat across from the man.

"Sure," he responded. He sipped at his own drink and watched Lazard carefully. The man had been acting odd ever since this morning. Normally Lazard would scold him and Genesis for their behavior but today he had sent them home, which never happened.

"Sephiroth, I need you and Genesis to stop being so…," he paused as he looked for the right word, "…destructive."

"Okay," the general said before a yawn.

"The president," he paused again, and this time Sephiroth caught the tensing of the man's jaw. "He wanted to deduct the damages from your pay but I convinced him otherwise."

"Oh, thanks," he said as he poured Lazard another drink, which he gulped down desperately. The blond whipped the remains of the drink on his sleeve and rubbed his blood shot eyes. Sephiroth thought he'd never see the day when his pristine, pompous ass boss looked like shit.

"Um, Lazard?" he said to the man, who was just staring blank faced at his empty drink. When the man didn't respond, he scratched his damp silver locks and stood up. Something was wrong with the man, and even though he disliked Lazard sometimes he still considered him an associate. Lazard was a shrewd bastard, but he always had his SOLDIER's back. Sephiroth crossed the room and only received Lazard's attention when he poured him another drink.

"Oh no, I shouldn't have any more," Lazard said but Sephiroth shook his head.

"Just shut up and have a drink. You obviously need it."

Lazard nodded and sighed as he took a huge gulp.

"Long day?" Sephiroth asked as he sat down next to the man, idly sipping his own drink. He looked down at his present state of dress and he figured he should but some clothes on.

"Yeah," he said, sounding distant.

"We'll, I'm going to slip into something. I'm sure you don't want to see me practically naked all night," he said in jest. Lazard shrugged his shoulders and downed his third drink of the night. He was reaching for more brandy when Sephiroth left to get dressed and was drinking more when the general returned fully clothed in a dark shirt and gray sweats. Lazard's face was flushed from the alcohol and his eyes very much unfocused. The general scratched his head again in confusion. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He'd never seen Lazard drunk and he didn't know why he was getting drunk either.

"So, perhaps you want to eat something with that?" he suggested. Lazard turned a sharp blue eye on him and his lips formed a snarl.

"No I don't," he snapped. Sephiroth frowned and headed into the kitchen.

"I really think you should eat something," he said as he took out a pot. He wanted to make a bit of rice to maybe absorb some of the alcohol in the man's system.

"I really think you should shut the fuck up," the blond retorted.

"Hmm," Sephiroth mumbled. He was used to dealing with hostile drunks, seeing as how Genesis was one of them and he got shit-faced just about every weekend when they weren't on a mission.

He filled the pot with water and placed it on the stove to boil. The general kept an eye on the blond and noticed how he would look at his phone and grow angrier, causing him to drink more. Once the rice was finished he put it into a bowl and brought it over to his boss.

"Please eat this," he said calmly.

"No," Lazard said.

"Yes."

"Or what? You'll punish me?" he bit out, his blue eyes suddenly going dark. The comment went over Sephiroth's head and he frowned.

"Um, no. I just want you to eat something."

"Leave me alone. Or do you not know what stop means either?" he spat.

Sephiroth did catch how he said the last part and sighed. Just what the hell happened to him? He tried several times to get the man to ea,t but all that resulted in was an even angrier Lazard.

The food was now cold now and Lazard was very drunk. He wished he didn't have to deal with this on his own, but he really didn't want to call anyone over either. No one should see Lazard like this.

"I'll destroy him," he heard the man mumble. "I'll humiliate him."

His green eyes fixed on the blond who was starting to drift off. He was mad at somebody and he'd hate to be the person on the other side of his rage.

A few minutes later, Lazard had passed out on the sofa. Sephiroth glanced at the clock by the table and frowned. It was only seven fucking o clock. He glanced at the blond on the sofa and shrugged his shoulders. Crazier things have happened to him. He poured himself another drink and pulled out his laptop with the intent to finish his mission report, not that there was any rush now.

* * *

><p>"Yo boss."<p>

"What?"

"It's fucking cold in here."

"Thanks Reno, I noticed."

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He was currently sitting in the passenger side of a black sedan with Rude in the driver's seat and Reno in the back. Normally he wouldn't be asked to deal with such minor investigations, but Cissnei had needed him to fill in for her. He would have said no, but she didn't sound well on the phone, so he said he'd do it. He hoped she was alright; it wasn't like her to call off.

They were in the red light district of wall market parked in a discreet, dimly lit part of the street. Apparently they'd gotten a tip this morning that a brothel owner was using young girls to sell mako shots from Shinra labs. Of course they couldn't have regular people just injecting themselves with mako so the president ordered an investigation.

"Come on boss, can I go in now? I wanna see cute girls!" Reno whined anxiously looking out the window.

Tseng rolled his eyes and unlocked the door.

"Just go," he said irritated. "And make sure to keep us posted."

"Hell yeah!" the redhead cheered as he bolted from the car. Tseng watched as the young Turk headed up to the brothel. He was wearing a disguise, but he hoped Reno could reign in his rowdy attitude and just get the job done. All he had to do was ask a few dumb girls a few questions then get the fuck out.

Tseng sighed and relaxed into the leather seat with his eyes closed. He was hungry and slightly irritated. He really hadn't wanted to part with Sephiroth. His intention had been to stay and fuck him, but unfortunately work came first. He hadn't actually fucked his boyfriend yet, but he thought he might have had a chance this time. Sephiroth owed him and he might have managed to go farther than fucking his throat. He nibbled at his bottom lip as images of how he thought the man would look with his long legs spread and his untouched entrance bared for him to see.

His eyes fluttered open when he started to become slightly aroused at the thought.

"Shit," he swore, at the notion.

Rude turned to him and tilted his head in question.

"Nothing," he sighed, resisting the urge to pout. All he kept thinking about was how he'd been so close to making his dream a reality.

Rude shrugged and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bite sized piece of chocolate and un-wrapped it before popping it into his mouth. Tseng felt his attention immediately go from thinking about his boyfriend, to his sexy crush beside him. He watched with seemingly uninterested eyes as Rude ate another one. The treats did look delicious, but he was more focused on the mouth that they were going into. Rude's lips were so full and looked very firm. He often wondered how his lips would feel around his cock, or how it would feel to have both Sephiroth and Rude servicing him orally.

"Care to share?" he asked of his comrade. Rude pulled two out of his pocket and handed them to his boss. Tseng nodded in thanks and started to unwrap one. He took a small bite and was surprised by how rich it was. He took another bite to confirm the delicious taste. The chocolate treat seemed to melt in his mouth, leaving a pleasant taste behind.

"This is great," he said, finishing the candy.

Rude nodded and popped another one into his mouth. Tseng frowned at the way the man was eating such a rich, delectable treat. A chocolate this rich was meant to be savored, not devoured all at once. The head Turk un-wrapped his second piece and held the square treat until some of it melted off and coated the tips of his fingers. He took a small bite and let it sit in his mouth until it starting dissolving. Gaia it was so good! He took another bite and chewed slowly, savoring the smooth texture and sweetness.

"This chocolate…" he began, but paused when he saw that Rude was staring at him. Tseng felt a chill race through him. How long had the man been watching him? The commander blushed slightly and turned his head to hide it.

"…is very good," he managed to get out without faltering in his speech. He still had some chocolate on his fingers and he couldn't just leave them like that. He brought his middle finger up to his lips and slipped it in, tasting the remnants of the chocolate that still remained. It was so sweet and he sucked it softy off his finger. He could still feel Rude looking at him through his dark lenses but he refused to turn and face him, so he pulled out his middle finger and slipped in another sullied one. This time, he opened his mouth a little so the other could get a glimpse of his tongue, coiling around the chocolate covered digit.

He hoped his crush was paying special attention to his mouth. Seeing how skilled he was with his tongue. He pulled out his finger and turned to the last chocolate covered one, his thumb. This time he snaked his tongue out to swipe at the chocolate before sucking the tip. Once his fingers were all cleaned he sighed and turned to Rude. To his surprise the man was shuffling through his pockets and pulling out more candy. He held out his hand full of candy in offering.

"You seem to enjoy them," he said, his deep voice sharp in the silence of the vehicle.

Tseng smiled and took the candies offered to him.

"It's very…rich. I quite like it," the Turk said as he opened another. This time, he didn't bother to turn around to eat them. He munched at the treat and smirked at his subordinate. Rude was about to pop another one into his mouth, but Tseng touched his shoulder and he halted his actions.

"How can you savor it if you devour them in one gulp?" he said with amusement laced in his tone. As an example, he held up the piece of chocolate he'd been eating and took a small bite.

"See? Just a nibble allows you to savor the taste and really get the smooth consistency of the chocolate."

Rude shrugged his broad shoulders and held up his piece to his mouth. Tseng thought he would take his advice but that was soon thwarted when Rude carelessly tossed the piece into his mouth again.

"Rude!" he said amused.

"Never been one for nibbles," he said. Tseng chuckled.

"Well you're missing out," the Turk said, taking another small bite. Rude smirked and suddenly grabbed Tseng's wrist. The action startled the head Turk and his mouth opened in a silent gasp. He nearly dropped his chocolate! In the next moment he was glad he held onto it because Rude was guiding his hand with the partially chewed piece to his lips. Tseng nearly moaned when his handsome crush took a small bite of his half eaten chocolate. The bigger man let the piece dissolve in his mouth momentarily before chewing.

"I don't taste the difference," he said. Tseng barely managed to hear him as his heart was beating so fast.

"M-maybe you should try again?" the head Turk suggested, cursing himself for stuttering. He held the rest of the piece up to Rude's lips and the man parted them to allow the chocolate to slip in. Tseng shuddered when his fingers brushed against the man's lips. They felt so very firm and warm against his cool flesh. Rude still held Tseng's wrist as he chewed. The head Turk couldn't look away from those delicious looking lips.

"Hmm," Rude mumbled. "I think it was a little better that time."

The bigger man finally released Tseng's wrist and reclined back into his seat. The long haired Turk was still trying to calm down; his heart was beating fast, pumping blood to his half hard dick. Had Rude been flirting with him? Or had it been some sort of Joke? He stared down at his still messy fingers and started sucking chocolate off his middle one. This time, he slipped in a second one and sucked eagerly at them both, his actions reminded him of his boyfriend that had sucked him off earlier. He held back the moan that was threatening to surface as he thought about the man's perfect lips being stretched full of his cock. He pulled out his fingers and gave his thumb a quick lick.

His cell vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. He flipped it open and read the text.

_Hey Sexy…come to the house tonight. I have a present for you._

Tseng couldn't help but smirk at the message. He loved when Sephiroth did things like this. He replied back.

_I'll head right over after I'm done here, baby._

He wondered what the man had planned this time. He made to put his phone away but it vibrated again. This time it was an image file. He glanced over at Rude to make sure he wasn't looking before he downloaded the picture. With that, he downloaded the file within a matter of seconds. He licked his lips at the sight. Sephiroth had sent him a picture of his lips, slightly parted enough to expose his perfect teeth and sharp incisors. How he wanted to kiss those lips right now.

_I want those gorgeous fucking lips locked around my cock again._

Tseng sent his reply and received one a few minutes later, which was another image. This picture was much more provocative, as Sephiroth's lips this time were stretched around a huge obsidian dildo that he often used on Tseng. His cock jumped at the sight. The Turk made sure Rude wasn't looking when he replied back.

_Yes baby, just like that. You're such a cockslut. _

After he sent the reply, he deleted the pictures. It was too risky to keep such images, so when they sent each other pictures they usually deleted them. Tseng had only ever kept one picture. The photo was just an image of Sephiroth stepping out of the pool of their shared home. Tseng had snapped the photo when Sephiroth wasn't looking. It was the most gorgeous picture he'd ever seen. The man's skin was slick with water and his long silver hair clung to his handsome face. His expression was one of slight boredom, with his eyes downcast and his lips parted slightly. He'd taken the shot last year but couldn't bring himself to erase the stunning image, so he printed out several copies which he kept in various hidden places.

"Reno texted me and said the girls aren't being very cooperative. He's going to need more time," Rude said, breaking the silence.

Tseng wanted to pout at the thought of having to spend more time in the freezing cold vehicle than being with his beloved. At least his crush was here though; otherwise he didn't think he could make it.

"Damn it," the head Turk swore. He flipped his phone open and sent a quick text to his boyfriend, stating he'd be there a bit later than anticipated. He sighed in frustration as he reclined back into the seat.

"Something wrong, Sir?" Rude asked.

"No. Just bored," he lied. More like he was horny as hell. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his last piece of chocolate.

"Where did you get these?" Tseng asked as he un-wrapped it. The wrappers didn't have a name on it.

Rude smirked slightly. "It's a secret."

Tseng finished off his treat and chuckled deeply at Rude's comment.

"Hmm, a secret? Can you at least tell me the brand?" he said before he started licking chocolate off his fingers again.

"I cannot," he said.

"A challenge then?" The Turk did love to play games. "I'll figure it out eventually."

Tseng's phone vibrated again, though this time the message was from Reno.

_One of the girls says that the mako they sell has not only attracted small time crooks, but the elite of the business world as well. She wouldn't give me more than that. Should we bring her in for further questioning, yo?_

With Tseng's permission, Reno was soon running out of the brothel with the girl in his arms. The thugs outside started run after him, aiming their guns in his direction. Rude started up the car and Tseng rolled down his window to aim his weapon at the men chasing Reno. With one accurate shot, he hit one of the men in the leg. The huge brute fell and in a sort of comical fashion the other guy tripped over him and hit the ground as well.

Reno opened the back door and shoved the girl inside, before he jumped in himself. The girl was screaming and yelling while flailing her arms and legs around.

"Let me go you creep!" she yelled.

Reno ignored her protest and shut the door before they sped off. Reno was breathing heavily and Tseng glanced back at the girl. She was very pretty, with tanned skinned and contrastingly bright green eyes. Her dark hair was kept short in a neat bob.

"Hi," Tseng said casually. "My name is Tseng and this is Rude. That man who so gallantly kidnapped you is, Reno."

Her eyes flickered over his face, then to Reno's who was taking off the dark wig he had on that covered his brilliant red locks. It seemed his hair was a red flag as her eyes went wide with fear. She knew who they were now, with Reno's trademark hair giving it away. She panicked and screamed.

"Please don't kill me, please! I'll do anything, just please don't kill me!" she pleaded, eyes wild with fear.

Tseng took out his phone and sent a quick text to his lover, saying he would be on his way soon. He couldn't wait to go home and be with the gorgeous man. He was trying to think of what present Sephiroth had for him. Maybe it was another outfit or a brand new toy. He hadn't had a new toy in a while and silently hopped it was. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when the girl screamed, the high pitched screech made his ears ring.

"Reno, shut her up," he said, pulling at his ear to make the ringing stop.

"Hey babe," Reno said smoothly. "You gotta stop that screaming shit."

When she didn't quiet down, Tseng grew more irritated.

"What is your name, girl?" He asked calmly.

Through her strangled gasps, she managed out a name. "Kula."

"The fuck kinda name is that?" Reno rudely commented.

"Well, Kula," Tseng said. "I'm giving you fair warning that if you don't shut up, I will order the man bedside you to snap your neck. I've had a long day and I just want to go home. So please be a good girl and kept your mouth shut."

Kula had remained silent for the rest of the trip. On the way back, his phone vibrated. A message from Sephiroth.

_Hurry the fuck up, bitch._

Tseng closed his phone and chuckled. He guessed Sephiroth was done with the romancing. They dropped her off in a holding cell and decided the interrogation would begin tomorrow. Tseng headed for his car in the parking garage and saw Rude a little ways off going towards his car.

He waved at him and the man nodded in response.

"Don't think I'll forget!" the head Turk called out to the man. He would figure out where the blasted candy came from. Rude smiled, the simple action bringing a slight flush to Tseng's cheeks.

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Sir," Rude said before he entered his car. Tseng's lips curled back into a smirk as he watched the man drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, Tseng v. Lazard. Who do you think should be angrier? Also, where does Rude get his candy?<strong>

**Leave comments as I'd love you hear your responses!**

**Next Chapter: Appropriate Gifts**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dominate Me**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Warnings: BDSM, yaoi, language, violence, smutty writing, Drug use**

**Summary: What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial…or not.**

**A/N: Your comments are sooo amazing yo! **

**Also, the warnings will be updated per chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Appropriate gifts<strong>

Tseng rushed home, racing through Midgar at speeds over one hundred. He knew he shouldn't be going so fast due to the ice on the roads but he figured he might as well test out the expensive anti-slippage tires .The cops tailed him a few times before they scanned his license plate and backed the fuck off. He made it to their shared home in good time. The man wasted no time and quickly entered the house, leaving his briefcase and other work materials in the car.

He flicked on the lights and tossed his long dark coat on the carpet. Anxious to find his lover, he quickly headed down to the cellar, where their usual couplings took place. He scanned the area for the man but he wasn't there. The next place he searched was in Sephiroth's bedroom, but to no avail. He checked his own room and a few bathrooms but there was no sign of the man. The Turk headed back downstairs with a confused look on his face until he spotted light from through the glass door that led to the backyard.

With a smirk, he followed the light and went outside. Heavy snow had blanketed the backyard, and the pool was no longer visible. He looked around for any sign of the man and saw a bit of light coming from the small addition that was separate from the main house. The addition contained a hot tub, a small bar and sitting area. They hadn't used the space that often due to their busy work schedules.

He made his way across the backyard and tried to open the door to the room, only to find it locked. The Turk frowned and knocked on the door.

"Seph?" he called out, voice sounding sharp in the quiet winter setting. He tapped again, but there was no response. He pressed his ear up against the door to see if he could hear anything. If he wasn't mistaken, he could hear the sound of water moving. The Turk smirked and pulled out the key to the door. He pushed the key in but before he could turn the lock, he heard the deep voice of his lover from within.

"Do not come in," the General said and Tseng halted immediately. He licked his lips at the sound of his lover's voice and pressed his ear up against the door again.

"Go change into something nice and cook me a meal," came Sephiroth's order. Tseng glanced at his watch. It was late, but he had to admit he was hungry as well.

"But, my surprise," Tseng said quietly, though he knew Sephiroth would hear him.

"You'll get it later. Now go change and have a hot meal waiting for me in about half an hour," he said sharply, his commanding tone sent shivers down Tseng's spine.

"Any requests?" he asked.

"Just make it taste good, bitch."

Tseng smirked. "Yes, master."

He felt giddy inside as he made he was back to the house and up to his room. The Turk opened his closet and stood back to examine all his outfits. Sephiroth had bought him so many,and he had a lot to choose from, which sometimes made it hard to pick. He browsed through his wardrobe and pulled out a few options.

"Hmm," he said as he scanned them over. He figured since he was going to cook, perhaps a maid outfit would be appropriate. The one he was looking at was black, but he wanted a little more color. He rummaged through his closet, until he managed to find the pink one that he loved.

He undressed and neatly hung up his suit. He selected a white lacy thong and put it on before he slipped on white thigh high stockings over his slender legs. The Turk took a moment to admire his legs in the body length mirror. They looked damned good in this. He slipped on the pink maid outfit that barely covered his ass and with practiced hands; he tied the lacy corset, making sure it was tight. He loved how it made his waist look even tinier, and the skirt gave the illusion of wider hips. He let his hair down and placed the maid hat on top, pinning it in place. The five inch pink pumps were the final touch, along with a bit of eyeliner and mascara. He selected a white collar and he felt a shift. The collars were like symbol to him, a symbol that while he had it on he was no longer Tseng the Turk commander, but Tseng, Sephiroth's pet and fucktoy.

God he looked so fucking insanely sexy he thought as he checked himself out in the mirror. He smiled and pulled out his digital camera, taking a few pictures for his repertoire. The Turk thought about how his crush would react if he sent him a picture. Would Rude think it was a trick or would he become so incredibly aroused he'd cum in his pants from the sight alone? He liked to think it would be the latter.

He made his way to the kitchen and started to get cooking. Not many knew that the Turk was a skilled cook, but he loved being in the kitchen. On his days off when he wasn't snorting happy dust and fucking with Sephiroth, he liked to learn new recipes and experiment. He pulled out a few cuts of steak and seasoned it before placing it into the hot oiled pan. Sephiroth liked his meat medium rare so he had to keep an eye on it. If he overcooked it, there would be hell to pay. He sliced up some onions and cooked them with the steak. The smells were starting to get to him, and he heard his stomach rumble.

As he was setting the table, he heard the back door open up. He smiled to himself before he turned to see his lover walking towards him. His body reacted immediately to the sight of the man. Sephiroth's skin was slightly pinked due to the hot water and his long hair was a darker hue from being wet. He wore only a pair of black sweats, leaving his perfect torso exposed. Though it had been freezing outside, the mako enhanced SOLDIER hadn't been too affected.

Tseng plated Sephiroth's food: a steak cooked just how he liked it, a baked potato and a salad. Sephiroth took his seat and gestured for Tseng to come. The Turk walked briskly but sensually as he made his way over to his master. Sephiroth had seemed to forget why he even called Tseng over as his eyes scanned over the dark haired man with approval.

"Can I get you anything else, Master?" he said, dark eyes fixed on his lover's.

"Wine," he informed before he took a bite of his steak.

Tseng did as was told and brought him a glass of vintage wine. The Turk stood by Sephiroth's side as the man ate, it made him hungry just to watch but he couldn't eat unless given permission. When Sephiroth was halfway through his meal, he signaled for Tseng to kneel. He did and looked up expectantly at his master.

"Open your mouth bitch. I know you must be hungry," he ordered, slicing a piece of meat off. Tseng opened his mouth and eagerly awaited his treat. Sephiroth hand fed him a small piece of meat and settled it gently on Tseng's tongue. He could taste the meat's succulent juices and flavor, but he couldn't chew unless given a command to. Sephiroth sipped at his wine as he watched his pet sit there with the piece of meat on his tongue, his eyes still focused on him.

"Chew it," he said finally and Tseng did. He chewed the meat but did not swallow because he hadn't been given permission.

"Swallow," the man above him said. He gulped down the meat and resumed his previous position with his mouth open. Sephiroth continued to feed him this way for a while until the steak was gone.

"Thirsty, pet?"

Tseng nodded. Sephiroth placed his glass to other man's lips and let him take a few sips.

"Hold it," he said as he filled his mouth with more wine. Tseng took it in but did not swallow.

Sephiroth placed his glass back on the table and licked his lips at the sight of the Turk on his knees, holding in the red liquid. He grabbed him by his dark hair and pressed his lips against his pets.

"Swallow," he said, lips moving against Tseng's.

The Turk did and soon felt his mouth invaded by Sephiroth's tongue. He kissed him slowly, savoring the taste of wine left behind. It felt so good, Sephiroth tasting the inside of his mouth, swiping his tongue over his.

"You still hungry, pet?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, very much so," he said breathily. Sephiroth chuckled.

"Well, I'm afraid I don't have any steak left. You want sausage instead?" He said with amusement laced in his tone. Tseng chuckled in his head at the crude joke but nodded anyway.

"I prefer it, master," he said deeply.

"Hmm," Sephiroth said as he started to palm himself through his dark sweats. He pulled out his rock hard erection without preamble and Tseng bit his lip to stifle a moan. It was so gorgeous, and he desperately wanted to taste it. He perked up at the sight of it and Sephiroth chuckled.

"Hungry, bitch? You know you'll get fat if I keep spoiling you."

He brought Tseng's head closer to his cock and placed it against his lips. He took another sip of his wine and watched as Tseng resisted the urge to devour his dick. Sephiroth slapped his cock against Tseng's plush lips and pressed the blunt head between them until they touched teeth.

"Open up," he said and Tseng did.

"Slow and steady or hard and fast?" he asked.

Tseng shrugged. "Slow and steady?"

"Hard and fast it is," the silver haired one said. He yanked Tseng's head forward and shoved his entire cock into his hot mouth. Tseng gagged at the sudden forceful intrusion and tried to align his head with the man's cock to give him a better angle. He started a relentless pace, plunging his thick sex into his mouth without restraint. His tongue tried to taste every inch of that glorious cock. Sephiroth plunged his dick in as far as he could into his mouth and pinched the Turk's nose.

Tseng couldn't breathe and it wasn't a problem for the first minute. He kept moving his tongue like his master liked and swallowed dutifully, but then his lungs craved for air and all he received was more cock being forced further back. His body started to involuntarily jerk, his stomach tightened as did his throat, which was the desired effect Sephiroth was seeking. The man above him moaned deeply as his pet's throat made a sad attempt to lodge his cock out of his mouth, but Sephiroth held firm even when Tseng clawed at his hands. He relished the sight of the black mascara stained tears on his pale cheeks. His whole body was quivering, thrashing to get air.

Sephiroth pulled out and Tseng took a huge breath. It felt so good to breathe again. He shifted on his sore knees and looked up at his master.

"Sit on the counter," he ordered. The Turk rose from the floor and climbed onto the kitchen counter. He sat on the edge with his long legs crossed, showing them off to his master.

"Strip for me," Sephiroth said as he grabbed a chair from the dining table and placed it few feet from the counter where Tseng was.

The Turk smirked as he started to unlace the back. He sat up on his knees and turned his back to the General so he could see what he was doing. The laces came undone and he let the top fall to the floor. He then bent forward to give Sephiroth a great view of his ass underneath his short, frilly skirt.

"Very nice," the man practically purred at the sight. Tseng knew he had an amazing ass and he rocked his hips from side to side, showing it off to his master.

"Take the skirt off," Sephiroth commanded. Without looking back, he reached back and pulled down the skirt off his slender hips. He slipped out of it and it too joined the top on the floor. Now he was left in nothing but a white thong, thigh high stockings, pink pumps and a white collar.

He rolled his hips and arched his back, knowing that Sephiroth was enjoying the full view of his ass.

"Stand up and let me see you," he instructed. Tseng stood up on the counter with his hands laced into his long dark hair. He did a turn and placed his hands on his hips. Sephiroth clapped his hands and Tseng took a bow.

"Take the collar off, pet. I want to speak to Tseng."

The Turk slipped the collar off and he felt his demeanor shift. He was no longer Sephiroth's pet, but his lover. Sephiroth held out his arms and smiled at the man. Tseng blushed slightly and jumped off the table and into strong arms. Sephiroth kissed him as soon as he could and Tseng kissed him back with equal vigor. The general walked backward until his legs hit back of the sofa. He maneuvered around without breaking contact with the other man and sat down with Tseng in his lap. They made out for what seemed like hours, tongues hot against each other, lips wet and slick with shared saliva.

"Tseng," the general moaned as their lips parted.

"Mmm?" Tseng responded. He licked over the bruise he had inflicted earlier.

"Genesis had drugged me. That's why I behaved as such," he admitted.

Tseng drew back and tilted his head. He was not really surprised that Genesis had done something like that but it made him feel terrible that he had turned Sephiroth away when he had genuinely needed help.

"I'm…," the Turk started to say, but Sephiroth covered his mouth with a brief kiss.

"It's alright. I beat the shit out of Genesis for it. For making me break our rules."

Tseng still didn't feel much better but he was glad that Genesis got what was coming to him. Maybe Sephiroth didn't desire Genesis after all. He smiled at that and laid his head against Sephiroth's strong shoulder. The general brought his hand to the Turk's cock that was poking out of his thong. He started to stoke him and Tseng moaned against his neck. His strong hand felt amazing on his sensitive flesh.

"Let me fuck you," the silver haired one whispered. Tseng responded with a breathy moan and nodded his head. He moved off Sephiroth's lap and went to grab some lube that was stashed in the side table.

He tossed the lube to Sephiroth and straddled the man's legs. The general slicked up his cock and Tseng raised his hips. The head of the man's thick cock slipped in and Tseng gritted his teeth at the sharp pain. He felt every searing inch of Sephiroth's dick stretching him open. It hurt, but he liked the pain. Loved it really.

"Please b-baby," Tseng moaned. "Fuck me hard."

Sephiroth smirked and started to move, plunging in and out of the Turk's tight ass. He wrapped an arm around the man's narrow waist to steady him as he pounded into him, causing the Turk to bounce up and down rapidly. The sound of wet flesh slapping together with the accompany of deep moans filled the otherwise quiet room. Tseng threw his head back as he rode the man's delicious cock. His nails dug into his shoulders as he moved.

Tseng was just about to tell him to go harder when the other man started to pick up the pace. He moaned and threw his long legs over the man's shoulder, his body practically bent in half on the man's lap. His long, thick girth was going in so deep now, managing to rub against his pleasure spot with almost every brutal thrust.

"Ngh, fuck," he swore at the incredible feeling.

Tseng was clenching so tightly around him, his inner walls squeezing him with every thrust. Needing to see the man's perfect backside, they changed positions, where Tseng was on his hands and knees on the floor. He wasted no time hammering into him from behind, loving the way his hips slammed into the man's soft buttocks. He felt Tseng's arms quivering and he pulled them back as he started to slam into his needy hole. Tseng moaned deep and throaty as his ass was pounded into, the pace merciless and unrelenting.

At one point Sephiroth shoved in and didn't move. Tseng's legs quivered at the feeling of being so full of his lover's thick cock. He pushed in deeper and Tseng cried out, his inner muscles involuntarily squeezing the hard intruder.

"Oh that's it baby. Just a little more," Sephiroth said breathily as he plunged a little further, opening Tseng up even more.

Sephiroth released Tseng's arms and started to slowly pull out. Tseng groaned as he could feel each and every inch of him moving. Once he was completely removed from his body, the silver haired man placed his hands behind his head as one would do for a workout. Tseng looked back just in time to see Sephiroth thrust into him, filling him completely. He hissed, pleased as Sephiroth fucked him with his hands behind his head, lips twisted into the cocky grin that Tseng loved.

"Show off," the Turk managed to get out.

"You fucking love it," the silver haired one said as he hit his pleasure spot. Tseng moaned in agreement and bucked back to meet his lover's thrusts.

The Turk was close and reached underneath him to stroke his cock. With Sephiroth slamming his sweet spot so accurately, he came within minutes of touching himself. He clenched around Sephiroth's dick and the silver haired man dropped his hands to grip his lover's hips. He pounded into him erratically until he came, pumping hot cum into the Turk's thoroughly fucked asshole.

He pulled out and plopped down on the floor beside the couch. Tseng winced at the movement and collapsed onto the floor. He mumbled something into the carpet that Sephiroth had trouble hearing.

"What?"

"My surprise," he said more clearly.

"Oh," Sephiroth said then smiled. He got up and headed up the stairs.

Tseng relaxed into the plush carpet, content in the afterglow of amazing Sephiroth sex. Tseng idly wondered what surprise it could be. He grew even more excited when he heard the man returning. He propped his head up on his arms and watched as the man came towards him with a simple brown box…with holes in it?

He smiled at Tseng as he placed the box in front of him. The Turk eyed it suspiciously.

"For you," he said proudly. Tseng cast a glance at him before he opened the box. He saw nothing but a blanket and looked up at Sephiroth. Was it a gag gift?

"Just keep looking," he snapped.

Tseng rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket to the side. Sephiroth hadn't been ready for the girly shriek Tseng made at the sight of his gift. His sensitive SOLDIER ears rang painfully, but it was worth it to see the elated look on Tseng's face. He held his "gift" up to his face and snuggled it.

"You got me a kitty!" he screamed elated.

Sephiroth nodded and smiled as Tseng cooed the tiny thing. Tseng's last cat had run away, or at least that's what Sephiroth had told Tseng. He had accidently run over it with his car and spent several hours hiding the evidence. Tseng had been devastated when his cat went missing, and Sephiroth promised he would get him another one. The timing seemed opportune, so he picked up the tiny thing on his way home.

"Oh my god I love him!" he said, kissing the little kitty on his head. It mewed and Sephiroth swore Tseng was gonna start crying like a five year old girl at how cute it was.

"Thank you!" he said as he stood up with the kitty and kissed Sephiroth on the cheek, clearly his attention was elsewhere. He placed the little thing on the plush carpet and squealed when the kitty meowed up at him.

"Oh he already loves me!" he said giddily.

Sephiroth looked down at the kitten and frowned. Sure it was cute but he didn't very much like cats. The last cat left fur everywhere and would hop up on the kitchen counters while he was cooking. Tseng thought it was cute, but he thought it disgusting. He hated the litter box and having to buy it stupid toys because it had to be entertained otherwise it would destroy the furniture. He could do without cats but if it made Tseng happy…

"He's so fucking cute!" he cooed, watching the kitten sniff his surroundings.

"What will you call him?" Sephiroth asked. The last cat had been a Persian called Hana. Tseng pondered as he examined the little thing. He was solid black, with bright green eyes and a spot of white at the end of its tail.

"Not sure yet what I'll name him but he's so cute!" he knelt down to the floor to pet him.

Sephiroth yawned. He was glad Tseng was happy but he was tired now and wanted to go to bed.

The kitty mewed again louder this time at Tseng and he wiped away the tiniest of tears.

"You're such a girl," the general said snippily.

Tseng ignored him and watched as the kitty walked around, sniffing the carpet and meowing every now and then. The kitty stopped pacing and started licking the carpet. Tseng thought it usual until he saw what the kitty was licking.

"Looks like me and kitty have something in common," the general jested as the kitty lapped at Tseng seed on the floor. He quickly picked up the kitty and rushed him over to the kitchen. Sephiroth chuckled as he watched Tseng pour water into a bowl and guide the kitty to it.

"Kitty is a freak if you ask me," Sephiroth said in amusement.

"Shut up Seph! And why did you send me a pic of you sucking a dildo? I thought I was getting a toy or something, not that I'm complaining," he said as he petted the kitten gently.

"Black dildo, black cat," he said, as if that clue were supposed to make sense.

"Dummy," the Turk said. He cradled the kitty and played with his little paws, fawning over how cute and tiny they were. Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"There's cat stuff in the cellar closet," he informed as he made his way up the stairs.

"What the fuck is cat stuff?" Tseng retorted.

"I don't know! I just bought what the damn cat lady told me too!"

"Don't yell, you're scaring Pabu!"

"Pabu?" the general said, but Tseng was already occupied by his new favorite thing it seemed.

"Goodnight Tseng," he called out.

"And Pabu," the Turk added.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes again, and reluctantly added, "And Pabu."

* * *

><p>The next morning Sephiroth found himself in Lazard's office sitting next to Genesis. The blond cleaned up well, considering he was piss drunk yesterday. Sephiroth had taken the man home before he had headed to his other home last night. He had left the director on his side in his bedroom and hoped that he wouldn't puke in his sleep. The man before him looked nothing like that now. He was sharp and pristine, his hair looked neat and his eyes clear.<p>

"I will not tolerate another incident like that. If it happens again, I'll see to it that you both have an extended stay at icicle lodge," he said seriously.

Neither one of them ever wanted to go back to that barren wasteland of a place. The boredom was enough to drive one to the brink of insanity. There was one shitty bar, terrible reception, and the people were ugly. Probably due to all those years of inbreeding, he though comically.

"Understood?" he asked, blue eyes scanning over both of them.

"Yeah, yeah," they mumbled.

"You're dismissed Genesis. I need to speak with Sephiroth privately."

The redhead smirked as he got up, tossing a wink at Sephiroth before leaving.

"Idiot," the silver haired one said. When he was alone with Lazard, the man didn't say anything for a few moments and it was awkward as shit. He didn't want to talk about last night. To him it hadn't been a big deal. People needed a release sometimes, and seeing as how he figured Lazard had no friends, he really couldn't turn to anyone. The general was starting to wish he'd snorted some yayo with Tseng this morning. At least he would have been able to ride out his high during this stupid meeting where no one was talking.

"Sephiroth," his boss said lowly.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about…"

_Please don't say last night…_

"…Last night."

_Man. Fuck._

"Think nothing of it," he said nonchalantly.

"It's not nothing," he said, standing up from his chair and walking around his desk. He leaned against it and was a few feet away from the general. "You really helped me. I was feeling a bit low and you made me feel better."

"It's nothing…"

"Stop saying that!" the blond suddenly snapped. "It was something to me, alright?"

"Okay then."

Lazard crossed his arms and stood silent for a while. Sephiroth was seriously regretting his decision to not snort this morning. He had needed that extra unnatural boost of energy.

"What are you doing later on?" the blond asked.

Sephiroth sighed and scratched his head. "Nothing really."

Lazard smiled. "Good. I'd like to repay you for your kindness."

"No need to do that, Sir."

He really, really didn't want to spend time with the man, especially when he seemed to be a ticking time bomb. He was tense and Sephiroth didn't want to be there when the tension exploded.

"I want to," Lazard said as he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. He handed the paper to Sephiroth and he reluctantly took it.

"It's my home address outside of Shinra tower. I'd like to invite you over for dinner tonight."

"Um," the general said perplexed. He usually was much more eloquent in his speech.

"So I'll see you around seven thirty, then."

The blond then took his seat behind his desk and started typing away. Sephiroth slipped the paper into his pocket.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

Lazard smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, of course."

Sephiroth stared at him and that odd smile on his face. No wonder he didn't have friends. He was creepy as fuck. The SOLDIER walked out and shut the door quietly behind him. He really didn't understand what just happened.

On the way to the training area, he spotted Genesis lingering in the hallway, probably waiting for him. He slipped his hands into his pockets, feeling the note was still there; what Lazard had said was really for real. He needed a second opinion.

"Genesis, I need a word with you," he said. The red haired man smirked and continued to walk with Sephiroth, confirming that he had been waiting.

"What is it you need to talk about?"

Sephiroth surveyed the area and was about to pull Genesis into the training room if not for the big red X on the door.

"Oh yeah," he said remembering. "We fucked that place up."

Genesis nodded and pointed to the weight room. They walked in he was glad the place was empty. He took a seat on a bench and Genesis plopped down next to him.

"Ok, so…Lazard invited me for dinner tonight."

Genesis gasped, as if it were the most scandalous thing he's ever heard. "No way!"

"Yeah."

There was a long pause before either one spoke again.

"Why?" Genesis asked, and Sephiroth answered. He figured he had to tell him the whole story for it to make since.

"Oh I see what this is," Genesis said slyly.

"What?" Sephiroth asked curiously.

The red head turned to face his friend and touched Sephiroth's shoulder in comfort.

"He is going to repay you…with…with…" he paused for dramatic appeal, but all it did was piss Sephiroth off.

"What Gen, fuck?" he bit out impatiently.

Genesis wrapped his arms around himself and grasped his shirt.

"His body," he moaned, pulling down his sleeve to expose his pale shoulder. Sephiroth smacked him and grumbled in annoyance as he walked away from the other man.

"No wait, Seph! I was being serious!"

"Really Genesis…his body?"

"You didn't let me finish! I was going to say maybe he wants to repay with his body OR he'll just make you dinner and that's that!"

Sephiroth sighed as he sank back down to the bench. "What makes you say he'll want to fuck?"

Genesis smirked and flipped his hair. Debauchery was his expertise after all.

"Ok think of it this way. He could have taken you anywhere; a bar to repay you for drinking your shit, a restaurant if he wanted to take you out, but he didn't do that. He wants this to be private. He wants you…alone."

Sephiroth frowned. Genesis did have a point but he didn't think that Lazard wanted to fuck with him.

"This can end in two ways. With him sucking your dick, or with you just getting a home cooked meal. Either way sounds like a great night to me."

Genesis was slapped again.

He would consider Genesis' words but he tried not let it bother him. He didn't know what to expect tonight but he knew one thing for sure.

He would not tell Tseng about this.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who may not know, yayo is slang for cocaine.<strong>

**Next chapter: Awkward **


	7. Chapter 7

**Dominate Me**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SquareEnix and I make no money from this.**

**Warnings: BDSM, yaoi, language, violence, smutty writing, Drug use**

**Summary: What started as a game between lovers turns into an all out war for Dominance over the other. As personal life and business start to collide, will these two violent lovers ever solve their problem? Perhaps some outside help would be beneficial…or not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Awkward<strong>

"Just give me a name, Miss Kula, and you can go home."

"I can't," she said quietly.

Tseng frowned at that and stood up from his stool that was positioned across from her. She was bound to the metal chair by her arms and legs. Reno and Rude were out trying to gather more information on the case, which left Tseng to handle the interrogation. He glanced at his clock. It was almost lunch and he had made plans with Reeve. He grabbed her chin and gently lifted her head up. She looked nervous, but not terrified. Her bright emerald eyes shone with silent determination. It was the look of girl who had fended for her own in the slums. They were often a bit harder to scare.

"You have such gorgeous eyes," he commented, running a gloved hand over her cheek.

"Yeah I know. Men tell me that every day," she responded.

Tseng smiled. "Would you like to be known by another feature? Perhaps you'd liked to be called one eyed Kula? Or, the girl with half a face?"

Her glare intensified, those piercing green eyes briefly reminding him of another with a similar shade. He licked his lips as he laced his fingers into her hair and yanked her head back by it. He pulled out a small switch blade and hovered it over her startling brilliant eye. She flinched and closed them.

"Oh miss Kula…" he purred, "You must open your eyes dear. I very much like the sight of them."

She trembled at the sound of his voice and he reveled in her growing fear.

"Open them, or I'll just have to cut your eyelids off."

At that, her eyes flew open.

"A name," he said, hands tightening in her short bob.

"I can't give it to you!" she spat, her look surprisingly fierce for someone who had a blade over her eye.

Tseng shook his head in disappointment. He then released his grip on her hair and removed the knife. She breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped back. The Turk untied her legs and she immediately kicked him. He brushed it off and went to her arms. He placed chains on them before he released her from the chair. The girl tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her by her hair.

"No stop!" she screamed as he dragged her to where there were more chains hanging from the ceiling. He connected the ones on her wrist to them and used a lever to hoist her up. She made a pretty sight struggling up there and he smiled at her. The Turk then began to take off his suit jacket, tie and shirt. The girl snickered.

"You gonna fuck me to? You men are all the same."

Tseng chuckled darkly before he started wrapping a strip of cloth around his hand. "Actually dear, I would much rather be where you are with a gorgeous man fucking my brains out."

She chuckled at that. "Knew you were too prissy to be straight."

Tseng finished wrapping his hands and turned to face her, giving her one of his best smiles. "Thank you, but enough flattery. I have five minutes to get you to give me a name so I can go to lunch. Call me old fashioned, but sometimes a good beating is sufficient."

He hit his fists together and did a few practice swings in the air. "Give me a name and I'll stop."

"I've been beaten before. I can last five minutes, probably longer with the way you look, faggot."

Tseng just smiled and took his position in front of her. She closed her eyes and Tseng bowed slightly before he struck her flat stomach as hard as he could. She screamed, but Tseng did not relent. He kept hitting her, concentrating his blows on her torso. He felt her ribs break with one particular blow and she hollered in pain. Her body went limp, but he knew she wasn't out yet. He lowered her body to the floor and she looked up at him through pained eyes.

"Name?" he asked.

"Up your faggoty gay cunt," she moaned. He really admired her spirit. Too bad he had to break it.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as he jumped up and landed on her ribs. The screamed that erupted from her throat would have broken windows if there had been any. He chuckled like a little kid as he jumped up and down on her broken body.

"Give…" he said, landing on her breasts before he jumped up again.

"Me…" he landed on her broken ribs.

"A…" he said in midair.

"Name!" he finished, landing on the same spot. She grumbled and moaned, coughing up blood.

"Neil," she managed to get out. Tseng smiled at the breakthrough and kneeled down by her side, careful to avoid the blood.

"Need a last name if possible."

"Hu...Hubert," she said before she gurgled up blood.

"You sure, Dear?" He grabbed her chin and tilted her head up. His dark eyes stared into hers, looking for any signs of deceit.

She looked up at him and nodded. Tseng smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

"I need medics in interrogation room three," he said evenly before hanging up. He casually redressed and was putting on his tie when the medics came in. They rushed to her side and examined her.

"Keep me posted on her status," he said before he promptly left.

He was starving and hoped Reeve was taking him someplace that had great hamburgers. He was craving something hearty after that workout.

* * *

><p>The Turk was extremely pleased when Reeve had taken him to diner and not some ridiculously fancy place like usual.<p>

"Oh, it smells so good in here!" Tseng commented.

Reeve smiled and nodded. The waitress came to take their drink order, and since he knew what he wanted, he ordered his food now instead of waiting. Reeve did the same, ordering a big salad.

"Thanks for taking me out, Reeve," Tseng said.

The older man smiled and waved it off. Reeve had been a friend of Tseng's mentor, and he'd known him since he was fourteen.

Tseng sipped eagerly at his drink as he waited for his food. His high from the cocaine had left him right after the interrogation, but he was thankful it had lasted that long.

_Neil Hubert..._

The man who had been by the President's side was now as suspect in their case. He thought about how he could be entangled in this until their food came. The Turk practically wolfed down the meal and Reeve chuckled.

"Hey, it's not going anywhere. Slow down," he said though a smile.

"Sorry. I just get really hungry after an interrogation."

Reeve tensed at the words.

"Are they still alive?" he asked concerned.

"Yes. She was a fighter," he said as he munched on sweet potato fries. They were very good.

"Tseng! You beat up on a poor defenseless girl," he hissed under his breath to keep from being heard.

The Turk nodded, as he munched on another fry. Reeve shook his head.

"I don't see how you can do that and not think anything's wrong with it."

Tseng shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just doing my job."

"But to hurt a girl," he said, with sadness in his tone. Tseng sighed. He wondered how in the hell had Reeve and Veld been good friends when they were so completely opposite.

"Tell me you don't feel remorse for doing something like that! You have to feel something!"

Tseng smirked and looked at his nails. "Think I need a manicure."

"Tseng!" Reeve said, before shaking his head. "If only I had taken you away from that man, then maybe you wouldn't have turned out like this."

The Turk suddenly slammed his fist on the table, startling those around him. His eyes went wide and he gritted his teeth in rage.

"Don't say that," he said heatedly.

"It's true," Reeve said, unfazed by Tseng's anger. "He was my friend, but he was slightly demented. He used you to…"

"Shut up! Don't you dare say that about him!" he spat, not caring how loud he was.

Reeve gave a smirk of his own. "You would defend him, after how he treated you?"

"He treated me how I deserved to be treated! He made me who I am today!" he snapped.

Reeve took a sip of his drink and fixed Tseng with a serious glare.

"He turned you into a psychotic, amoral being that enjoys seeing others suffer."

The Turk leaned forward and smirked at the man.

"You're just mad because I won't suck your dick," he teased. Reeve sighed, and looked at the Turk with sadness in his dark eyes.

"You were such a sweet boy. I wish you would have gone with me instead of him."

"He had a bigger cock."

Reeve frowned and scanned over the Turk in front of him. Tseng hated when he did that. He could tell he was remembering when he was younger.

"Cut it out," the Turk said, feeling uncomfortable underneath the man's longing gaze. Reeve smiled at him and chuckled.

"Remember when I bought you an mp3 player for your 15th birthday. You were so excited even though it only had five songs on it. You played those songs for three days straight until you came to me with such a sad expression. You asked me if had broken it because the songs wouldn't play anymore. I explained that it just needed to be charged and that you could also add more songs to it." Reeve chuckled. "You looked so happy and relieved…"

"Please don't do this," Tseng said annoyed. He hated when Reeve started getting sentimental. The older man asked for the check and Tseng gulped down the last of his drink.

"Tseng, just know that I'm always here when you need me," he said as he stood up to leave. Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Let's just get back." He'd had enough of "Father" Reeve lecturing him. The man did the same thing every time they went out. He didn't know why he just didn't stop going.

The drive back was no better. Reeve kept bringing up the past, and Tseng kept wishing the car would slide on the ice and throw them over the bridge.

"I think you should see a therapist," Reeve said as they were getting closer to the tower.

"Only if I can pay him in cumshots," he said through a dark chuckle. Reeve frowned as he parked.

"Please stop being so vulgar," he scolded. They exited the vehicle and Reeve handed Tseng a card.

"It's the business card of a great therapist I know. If you wanna go sometime…"

Tseng slipped the piece of paper in his pocket and sighed. "I'll think about it."

Reeve smiled at that and stopped to pull the Turk into a hug.

"Stop! Someone could see," he protested. When he saw that his protests weren't working, he stopped resisting and let Reeve hold him.

"Sentimental old fool," He mumbled. Reeve chuckled and Tseng could feel his chest reverberate against him. He let a slight smile grace his lips as he thought about how Reeve would hold him when he was younger. His touch had been so different from Veld's.

"I still wish you would have gone with me," he said as he pulled away.

Tseng walked away and waved a hand at him.

"Yeah I know," he mumbled underneath his breath as he pulled out his phone. He needed to give Reno and Rude an update.

He called Reno and was pissed when he didn't answer. He redialed as he rode the elevator up to his office. This time he picked up.

"Yo boss um…"

"Reno, where are you?"

"Ah, um… you know. Doing the mission and stuff."

"Reno, where are you?" he could hear music in the background, not to mention girls giggling.

"Reno!"

"Ah fuck girl…that's good," the redhead moaned.

"Reno!" Tseng yelled, even louder.

"Oh, um…yeah bossman?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" It sounded like he was in a club.

"Ok like, honestly? I'm at a brothel called Paddy's. They had a lunch special I just couldn't pass up. Oh shit bitch," he groaned.

"Reno," Tseng said, trying to calm himself. "I need you to give me a status report. We have things to discuss. So say goodbye to the girls and…"

"Oh damn that feels good!" he moaned.

"RENO!"

"Yeah boss? What did you say?" his voice was shaky.

Tseng sighed. He really wasn't high enough to deal with this.

"Where the fuck is Rude?" He asked as he pulled out his stash of cocaine from his desk.

"Ah, um…he went back. Get the status report from him."

The phone went dead and Tseng tossed the device in anger. Stupid fucking Reno. Tseng used a razor to make two fat rows. He rolled up 100 gil and was about to snort a line when a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Gaia fuck," he swore.

"Yes," he said, hitting the intercom.

"It's me, Sir," came Rude's smooth voice over the speaker. Tseng licked his lips and at put his powdery goodness back in the drawer, careful not to drop it.

"Come in," he said, hitting a button to unlock the door.

Rude entered and Tseng reclined back into his seat. His dark eyes roamed over Rude's tall form before resting on his face.

"I have an update on the case," his subordinate said evenly.

"As do I," Tseng informed. "You go first."

Rude nodded. "We were able to confirm that the product was indeed Shinra refined mako. There are two primary gangs in charge of disbursement. One is a new group, and the other is more established and dangerous. There are more details in the report."

Rude stepped forward and placed a folder on Tseng's desk. The head Turk could smell the heady scent of Rude's cologne, unchanged in all the time that he'd known him.

"The girl I interrogated today told me that Neil Hubert is playing a big part in this. Did his name come up in the investigation?"

"We know that his trucks are being used to carry the goods, and there has been some gossip that his representatives have been seen around the slums."

"Since he is one of the President's friends, were going to have to be careful. I'll read over your report and we'll discuss more on the case tomorrow. Also, I need you to send me Mr. Hubert's phone number."

Rude nodded and Tseng dismissed him, watching his backside as he left. Once the door was shut, he pulled out his perfectly lined up coke and wasted no time snorting the first one. He did the second one and blinked a few times. A moist toilette was used to rid his face and nose of any remnants of the stuff. He then turned on his computer to resume his work. A few minutes later, Rude had emailed him Neil's number. He dialed it immediately using his office phone. The Turk knew the man liked him; he might as well use it to his advantage.

"Hello?" the man said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything Mr. Hubert," Tseng said smoothly.

"Oh, Tseng? Is that you?" he asked suddenly sounding very interested.

"Yes it is. Are you busy?" he said, sounding overly promiscuous.

"No! Not at all! What can I do for you?" he asked eagerly.

"I was wondering if I could see you again," he said breathily. He knew he was going a bit overboard, but he was really too high to care at the moment.

"I…I would love to see you. You busy this weekend? My wife won't be home and I know the staff will remain silent."

"Oh I'd like that very much, Mr. Hubert," he said breathily. "I'm just so anxious to see you again; it will be hard to wait."

"Just be patient, my Dear. I can't wait to see you again too. I can't tell you how many times I've thought about you."

"I look forward to seeing you again. Bye."

Tseng hung up and immediately started laughing. As if he'd be interested in a man like that. He was reaching his peak high when his phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered sharply.

"Oh um, I'm just calling to inform you about the patient. She just got out of surgery and is now stable."

"Ok, thanks," he said hurriedly before hanging up. His thoughts were bouncing around and he wondered what Sephiroth was doing tonight. He dialed his extension and the man picked up on the third ring.

* * *

><p>Genesis and Angeal had just departed from his office when the phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. and smiled.<p>

"Hello," he answered.

"General," Tseng said cheerfully. "What are you up to?"

Sephiroth laughed. Tseng was so energetic; he must be high or something.

"I'm just finishing some mission reports. What's on your mind?"

He took a seat in the big leather chair behind his desk.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Hojo wanted to run some tests. I'm stuck in the lab," he lied. Tonight would really entail him being stuck at his boss's house for an awkward night of discomfort. He wanted to cancel, but he knew Lazard wouldn't relent. The man seemed so adamant on thanking him, it was mildly disturbing.

"Oh," Tseng said dejectedly and it pulled at Sephiroth's heartstrings.

"Perhaps, tomorrow we could go to dinner?" he suggested, though his tone implied they would be doing much more than eating. Since they were using office phones, they had to be discreet.

"That sounds wonderful," he agreed and Sephiroth could practically see him grinning at the implications. "I'll speak with you tomorrow then."

Tseng ended the call and Sephiroth smirked. He really would have liked to spend the night with his lover. He'd take the Turk down to the cellar and fuck him with the smallest dildo they had, knowing it wouldn't be enough for the man. Tseng would then beg him to stop teasing and fuck him with his gorgeous, thick cock. The General sat there daydreaming about the scenario until a buzz from the intercom interrupted his thoughts. He frowned and patted his growing erection in regret.

"General, Sir," came the deep and slightly accented voice of his secretary, Anselm.

"What?" He responded.

"Director Lazard wanted me to ask you if you'll have those reports for him by five today."

Sephiroth pulled up the report he had started last night and sighed. He had planned to finish it then, but he'd gotten distracted and instead spent the night with Tseng. He still had a lot to fill out and he knew he wouldn't be able to finish it by five. Not to mention he wasn't the best typist in the world. He was quick with a sword, not a keyboard. He would require assistance if he wanted to finish.

"Anselm," he replied. "Tell Lazard that I should have it done by then and to go fuck himself. Also, I need you to come here."

"Yes, Sir."

A minute later, Anselm entered the room with a slightly annoyed look. Sephiroth scanned over his secretary's form with approval. He hadn't selected him just because he could type one hundred words per minute. His long, waist length dark hair was always tied into a long braid. His eyes were a piercing blue and his sharp, but smooth bone structure gave away his Northern origins almost as much as his country accent did.

"I left out telling him to go fuck himself, but I rendered the message, and let me guess. You want me type your report up for you?"

Sephiroth stood up from his seat and signaled for the man to sit in the big chair. Anselm really did know him too well. He made his way over to the desk and sat down, sitting up straight and placing his fingers over the keys in practiced experience.

"You know, Sir," Anselm said as he started correcting grammar and spelling errors from what the General had written already, "I'm really not supposed to know about this stuff."

Sephiroth shrugged and leaned over the secretary. His tall figure loomed over the dark haired young man and he ran his gloved finger over the crest of his ear. Anselm shuddered and made a typing error.

"Consider it an employee privilege for being my assistant," he said smoothly, noticing how gooosbumps rose up on the back of Anselm's neck. He brushed his index finger over the area and the man shivered. Sephiroth liked to tease him, and he didn't think a little flirting was wrong.

"S-sir," he stuttered, "Can we…start?"

Sephiroth leaned closer to his ear. "Start what? Be specific, because there are a number of things we could start doing now."

Anselm blushed and turned to the General. "T-the report S-sir."

Sephiroth smirked as he removed himself from Anselm's workspace and sat on the sofa.

"Start with the overview," he said as he reclined on the leather sofa, getting comfortable.

Four hours later, Anselm was just finishing up on Sephiroth's report. The General looked over it to make sure everything was correct and told his secretary to send the finished product to Lazard. Anselm cracked his fingers and stretched out his arms. Sephiroth knew he wouldn't have finished on time if not for his assistant's help.

"Thank you," he said as Anselm stood up from his chair. The youth smiled as he started to straighten up the man's desk.

"It's nothing. Just glad to help."

When the objects and papers on his desk were neatly arranged, Anselm made to take his exit, but Sephiroth grabbed his arm. Anselm jumped but was able to suppress the startled noise in his throat.

"I'm being forced to have dinner with Lazard. Look in my closet and pick something appropriate for me to wear."

The youth nodded. It wasn't uncommon from him to help Sephiroth in these matters as well. The closet in his office was small, but was stocked with a few outfits and a spare uniform. Anselm selected a pair of black slacks and a dark green dress shirt.

"This seems right," he said.

Sephiroth nodded and took the clothes from him. A wicked smirk played on his lips as he stared down at the smaller being.

"You want to watch me change?" he asked, bringing a deep red blush to Anselm's cheeks.

"Oh my god!" he said before he headed for the door. He bowed out of respect before he left.

"Good night, Sir!" he said before he shut the door and took his leave. Sephiroth smirked as he started to undress and change into the outfit his secretary had chosen. The youth may act innocent, but Sephiroth was very good at reading body language. Anselm thought he was hot, but then again who didn't. He vainly looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. Yeah, this outfit looked good on him and brought out his eyes. He slipped on his dress socks and shoes to complete to look.

He grabbed his car keys and glanced at his watch. The dinner wasn't until seven thirty, so he had two hours to kill before then. He grabbed his car keys and pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Genesis," he said as he locked up his office. "Let's go out for bit."

* * *

><p>He arrived on time more or less to the address given. It was a nice, ritzy place. The home was in the updated sector, and was very modern. He parked his car in the driveway and exited with slight dread. To think he could be balls deep inside his pet, but instead he was here. He knocked on the yellow door, slightly pissed by how yellow it was. The entire exterior was white, yet he had a fucking piss yellow door. Said door opened to reveal his boss with a smile on his face.<p>

"Please, come in," he said, stepping aside to let him in. Sephiroth walked in with a slight grumble.

"Why's the door yellow?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes. The carpet was white and he didn't want to walk on it with his shoes.

"Does it bother you?" Lazard asked, closing it behind him. He was dressed in more casual attire, wearing a soft blue button down with white slacks. His bright blond hair hung loose and was slightly damp. The look suited him.

"It's the color of piss," he said. Lazard led him into the living area and he took a seat on a soft blue sofa. The décor was very modern and the colors were all very soft blues, with white and beige as accents. It was too bright for him, but it was still nicely designed.

"Dinner's just about ready. I hope you like carbonara," he said as he went back to the kitchen.

"I don't even know what that is," he said as he crossed his legs and relaxed into the soft sofa. Lazard chuckled.

"Not very cultured are you?"

Sephiroth grumbled and Lazard smirked. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes," he answered.

The blond brought him a glass of red wine, and placed the bottle in front of him. He took a sip and it was very good. The blond sat next to him with a glass of his own and sipped at casually.

"Thanks for coming," Lazard said.

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like you gave me much leniency."

The blond chuckled. "I suppose. Still, you could have not shown up."

_I should have not shown up_, the General thought. He finished his drink and placed his glass down. He'd have the next one with dinner, when he had food in his stomach. He generally didn't get drunk off wine unless he drank in excess, but he'd rather not risk it.

They sat in silence. Sephiroth didn't want to initiate anything and it seemed Lazard was content with quietly sipping his wine. He seemed to be lost in thought. His usually brilliant blue eyes were murky as he stared at the white wall before him. His long, narrow fingers tightened around the crystal stem of the glass.

The sound of a timer going off pulled the man out of his trance. "Everything is finished now," he informed.

Sephiroth followed him to the dining table and took a seat. Lazard poured him more wine before he placed a plate of pasta in front of him, along with a side of salad and breadsticks.

"So carbonara is pasta," he observed. Lazard took the seat across from him and smiled.

"Yes. I hope it's to your liking," the blond said politely.

Sephiroth twirled the pasta around his fork and brought a healty mouthful to his lips. He was surprised by how good it was, and by the fact Lazard could cook.

"This is pretty good."

He may have to have Tseng make this for him one day. Lazard smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. Its actually a recipe my mother used."

"So, I can't recreate this taste unless I have her recipe?"

That was unfortunate. He had a feeling he wouldn't like it if it wasn't this exact recipe.

"I'm afraid not and no you can't have it," he said firmly, yet playfully. Sephiroth was dissapointed, but for now he'd enjoy the meal. He made sure to keep an eye on how much Lazard drank. Drunk Lazard was slightly hostile and he just wanted to have a simple, pleasant evening.

"Do you cook often?" Lazard asked, dabbing the corners of his lips with the cloth napkin.

"I cook when I can. It's not very good, but it's usually edible."

Tseng was a way better cook than he was. His food was bland and tasteless, at least that's what his lover had told him.

"I bet it still tastes better than the food in the cafeteria," the blond said.

Sephiroth smirked. Anything tasted better than that putrid shit they served.

He'd finished his first helping and Lazard asked if he wanted more. He accepted the offer and the blond gave him what was left. The General started to devour the pasta, not even bothering with the salad.

"Perhaps I should have made more," Lazard said as he watched Sephiorth finish off his second helping before he'd finished his first. The swordsman downed the rest of his wine and sat back in his chair, sated for now.

"Give me the recipe," he demanded. Lazard smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry, but no."

The blond still had some of his pasta left and he ate it slowly, savoring the taste while Sephiroth watched him.

"You can't even cook," Lazard said.

"I'll try and make it work."

He poured a little bit more of the rich wine.

"There's dessert too." The blond informed.

"Chocolate?" He could only hope.

"Chocolate raspberry mousse," he said with a smile. Sephiroth sipped his wine. Perhaps he'd been wrong about dreading this night. The food had been fantastic, there was chocolate dessert, and Lazard wasn't so bad to look at. He was a gorgeous man, and though he preferred brunettes, Lazard was one of the few excpetions.

When they were both done with dinner, they resumed their previous positons on the couch. A light conversation struck up and they talked about casual topics such as work, people of interest and hobbies. Sephiroth mostly listened. He was confortable, the plush sofa felt good against his backside. The room was nice a warm and he was plesantly buzzed. Lazard's soothing voice was a like a melody in the room.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to," the blond said, a soft smile on his face. His eyes looked distant for a moment though, the deep azul orbs dulling.

"Don't you have any friends?"Sephiroth was never really tactful with his words, and his tongue was loosend due to wine. He realized how he said it could be offensive, but he was to buzzed to really care.

Lazard didn't seem offened though, and even grinned, exposing pearly white teeth with sharp insisors and canines.

"No I don't have any friends," he began, his gaze meeting Sephiroth's emerald colored eyes. "But I was hoping we could be."

Sephiroth studied the handsome face in front of him and chuckled.

"Yeah sure, we can be friends...if you get me more wine." His lips curled back into a sinister grin as he held his empty glass up.

"I'll do better than that," Lazard said, taking the glass. Sephiroth knew he should stop drinking, but the wine was good and he felt good. He should have calculated the potency of older wines but he hadn't, and it was too late to be bothered with that now. He was glad that he'd eaten something or he'd be a lot worse off.

Lazard came back with not only more wine, but a serving of chocolate raspberry mousse.

"Oh shit," the silver haired one swore as he took the items with a pleased grin. He placed the wine down and started to devour the little dessert.

"I made it myself," the blond said before he went to retrieve his own dessert.

"It's fucking good."

Lazard nodded and continued to eat his own treat. Sephioth finished the small serving quickly. He grabbed his wine and drank it all in one gulp.

"Is there more chocolate moose?" He asked. The serving he got felt tiny. Lazard smirked and nodded.

"There's only one bite left though," he said, scooping the last bit of moouse from his plate.

"You want it?" He teased. Sephiroth nodded.

Lazard moved closer, pretending he was going to shove the spoonful of chocolately goodness in the General's mouth, but at the last moment he withdrew and ate it himelf.

"Damn it," the SOLDIER grumbled."I wanted that."

Lazard smirked and leaned forward. The taste of sweet chocolate suddenly filled his mouth, along with a sleek tongue. Petal soft lips embraced his own, as the smooth muscle inside his mouth coiled around his tongue. As surprised as he was, he didn't pull back, but he didn't encourage it. Lazard parted, and smiled, his moist lips mere centimeters away from his.

"What was that for?" Sephiroth asked calmly.

"I was sharing my dessert," he answered, his tone deep and heady."That's what friends do. We share."

Lazard removed himself from the couch, gathering their wine glasses and plates. He went to the kitchen and placed the items in the sink.

Sephiroth sighed and swore under his breath. Only certain kinds of friends kissed with their tongues in each other's mouths. He hoped the blond didn't think this was going to be one of those friendships. The kiss had felt nice, and Lazard was very attracive, but he had Tseng. He was very content with his sex life and he didn't need Lazard complicating things. He hadn't cheated in the two years he was with Tseng, but the idea was very tempting...

He watched intently as Lazard walked back to sofa. The man was tall, slender and in great shape. His features were stunning, but Sephiroth would have to decline going down a sexual path with the man.

"Lazard," he began, only to be cut off by their lips meeting again. This time, he pulled the man off immediately.

"No," he said sharply. Lazard didn't seem fazed, and his lips parted in a crooked smile.

"We're friends now remember?" He said, blue eyes brightening.

"Just friends."

Lazard smirked and nodded." Of course."

Sephiroth stood up and looked down at the blond still situated on the couch. His eyes were distant again and slightly unfocused.

"I'm leaving now," he said evenly.

"Sure," Lazard said. He walked Sephiroth to the door and leaned against the wall as the general put on his shoes.

"Dinner was great," the swordsman said.

"Next time we'll go out." Lazard gave a closed lipped grin and opened the door. It had gotten chiller out and a light snowfall had started to fall.

"Sure."

Sephiroth stared at the man for a moment. Throughout the night, he kept getting this nagging feeling that something was wrong. Lazard seemed to be...off. It was as if something was missing. He looked into dull blue eyes in search of something that would give him insight.

"Goodnight, Sephiroth." The blond said, his tone becoming as distant as his eyes.

"Night."

He exited, but Lazard just stood there. He seemed to stare at nothing, yet Sephiroth knew he was seeing something. The cold winter wind didn't even snap him out of his thoughts.

The General sighed. What the hell was wrong with the man? He was torn between going to Lazard's aid and going home. He started to walk towards his car, but halted. The blond was still standing there, though his eyes were downcast now. The silver haired man grumbled and scratched his head. Could he really just leave his boss in this state? He may not have been close to the man, but he respected the he'll out of him. The man was brillaint, and he also genuinely cared about the SOLDIERs he sent out into battle. Could he really leave the man behind when he knew Lazard worked so hard for them behind the scenes? The blond was kinda odd, but right now Sephiroth was his only friend.

"Fuck it," the General said as he turned back around and wrapped his arms around the trembling blond's narrow waist. He pulled him inside and Lazard's eyes went wide in surprise.

"You'll catch a cold that way, Director. I can't have you getting sick. That would irresponsible of me...as your friend."

Lazards eyes seemed to brighten up at his words, and a small, but honest smile graced his face.

"I'll make some tea."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Replaying Crisis core. Tseng's such a cutie in that game :D****

**Anyway, reviews are love! **

**Next Chapter: Punishment**


End file.
